


Do you want to fuck the future?

by Alfa_kona, fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | макси и иллюстрации [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Humor and Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Single work, Superpowers, because fuck the canon that's why, fastburn, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: У Вселенной и Времени было расписано всё на века вперёд, а потом из Вневременья возвращается Леонард Снарт, как оказалось, переживший взрыв Окулуса. Возвращается и желает получить всё то, что раньше не успел. И хаос воцаряется.
Relationships: leonard snart/barry allen
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | макси и иллюстрации [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста смотрел Легенд не дальше 1 сезона, Флэша не далее 1,5 сезона и пару сезонов Стрелы, и даже их умудряется иногда игнорировать. Всё, что было далее, изучалось лишь по википедии, и зачастую игнорируется куда усерднее, ведь мы лучше знаем что делать с героями, чем сидаб. А, ну и большая часть работы юмор ради юмора, так что логика вселенной подстраивается именно под это, претензии в неканоничности и преувеличениях не принимаются. Спасибо за внимание.
> 
> Иллюстрация: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893577

– Кто вернулся? – у Барри перехватило дыхание, он думал, что ослышался. Этого не может быть, не может...

– Говорю же, Легенды Снарта притащили, – терпеливо повторил Циско в наушник.

Барри запнулся, а потом со всех ног рванул в направлении СТАР Лабс. Снарт... Снарт жив... Барри помнил, как Сара однажды пришла к ним и коротко изложила их приключения. Сказала, что Снарт пожертвовал собой ради Мика и Рэя, ради всего мира. Умер героем. Барри всегда считал, что Снарт может быть героем, правда может, убеждал его в этом. Убедил, видимо. А Снарт умер. И Барри чувствовал вину за это. Из-за него же всё это, из-за него.

В Кортексе обнаружились Легенды почти полным составом, кого-то Барри знал, кого-то нет, но всё его внимание притягивал Снарт, лежащий на койке, вокруг которого суетилась Кейтлин с кучей приборов и инструментов.

– К-как? – сумел выдавить из себя Барри, разглядывая неестественно бледное лицо своего... врага? Или уже нет? Но его грудь ритмично и сильно вздымалась, значит жив. Жив. Жив.

– Оказалось, что его взрывом не убило, а выкинуло во вневременное пространство, случайно его нашли, – пояснила Сара, возможно, не в первый раз.

Тем временем Снарт пошевелился, дёрнулся и медленно открыл глаза, обвёл мутным взглядом присутствующих.

– Вот значит как, – просипел он.

– Когнитивные функции, кажется, в норме, – вынесла вердикт Кейтлин. – Помнишь кто ты? Кто мы?

– Вас, бля, забудешь. Так, а моя пушка где? – вот только Снарт мог вспомнить о своём драгоценном оружии буквально сразу же, как вернулся из мёртвых. Ни приветов вам, ничего такого.

– Нашли её рядом с тобой, но она немного... – Мик протянул криопушку своему напарнику. Искорёженную. И неработающую, судя по тому, что та и не подумала оживать и заряжаться даже после того, как Снарт нажал пару рычажков на корпусе, и даже оттянул спусковой крючок.

– Вот блядь. Рамон, сказать Лизе вновь тебя похитить, или сделаешь новую спасителю вселенной просто так? – на этом Снарт сухо закашлялся, и Кейтлин подала ему стакан воды.

Снарт опустошил тот наполовину, а потом вновь уставился на Циско.

– Я-я-а-а... – протянул тот, оглядываясь на остальных, в том числе, на Барри, словно разрешения спрашивал. Или отказа.

– Что «ты»? – нахмурился Снарт, а потом уставился на свой стакан в руке. Барри проследил его взгляд и... вода... замёрзла?

– Кажется, ты сам стал своим оружием, – фыркнул Мик.

– Видимо, тот взрыв вас как-то смешал, и энергия перешла в твоё тело, – задумчиво произнесла Сара.

– Как с ускорителем частиц? – предположила Кейтлин.

– Снарт, так ты теперь принцесса Эльза? – хмыкнул Циско.

– Попрошу поуважительнее с царственными особами. Королева Эльза, – протянул Снарт с его привычным выражением превосходства над всеми и вся на лице.

– Капитан Эльза!

Барри не выдержал и расхохотался. Не то чтобы это была величайшая шутка, но вся эта нервозная обстановка способствовала полноценной истерике, и лучше уж рыдать от смеха, чем от слёз.

– Ну, грабить банки теперь станет удобнее, – задумчиво сказал Снарт, когда все отсмеялись (ржал не только Барри).

– Что?! – воскликнул Барри одновременно с половиной состава Легенд.

– Леонард, ты серьёзно? – Сара нависла над ним.

– Не, быть героем было, конечно, занимательно, но это как-то плохо для меня закончилось. Я лучше по-старинке. Рамон, всё это не значит, что ты не должен мне новую пушку, она мне как память дорога. И не заставляй меня тебя заставлять. Или звонить Лизе.

– Не смей вновь похищать моих друзей! – возмущённо прикрикнул на него Барри.

– Зачем похищать? Лизе он и без этого не откажет. Да, герой-любовничек? Вы там ещё не разбежались?

– А-а-а... я... – Циско попятился и спрятался за спиной Барри. – Он меня убьёт! Ты меня убьёшь, да?

– А у меня есть повод? Будь хорошим мальчиком, и всё будет окей.

– И не станешь угрожать мне, что вытащишь мне кишки, если я даже случайно обижу твою сестру? – Циско удивлённо выглянул из-за плеча Барри.

– Если ты обидишь мою сестру, то я ей понадоблюсь, лишь чтобы избавиться от трупа. Расчленённого и сильно изуродованного перед смертью трупа. Она у меня девочка самостоятельная.


	2. Chapter 2

Быть живым... будоражило. Тогда, в Окулусе, он действовал на чистом адреналине, на драйве, поверив в возможность быть великим героем, спасти весь мир одним единственным поступком, а на деле... Да дураком он был! Никто его особо и не помнил, как оказалось. Так, погоревали чуток и забыли. В том же Централ-Сити его помнили и вспоминали исключительно как грабителя, Легендам, по большей части, было насрать – только случайно его нашли, а не целенаправленно искали... В общем, ну, всё это. Идиотом он был, определённо. Пора было возвращать свою жизнь, свою настоящую жизнь.

Первые пять убежищ оказались или заброшены, или заняты кем-то ещё. Лен уже начал отчаиваться, как, наконец, увидел свет в оконце – как реально, так и фигурально. Из двери склада вышла Лиза. Лиза. Его сестрёнка Лиза. Лен запнулся о собственные ноги. Бля, ну каким кретином он был. Ладно Мика спасать, но Палмера? Отдавать жизнь ради Палмера, оставляя Лизу одну? Однажды он её уже оставил, тогда, когда сбежал из дома, бросив её с отцом один на один. Обещал же себе, что больше никогда и ни за что. И вот опять... Теперь, чтобы загладить вину, он должен сильно постараться, даже, наверное, стащить ей в подарок что-нибудь из её любимого Ван Гога.

– Хэй, – привлёк он к себе внимание, подходя чуть ближе.

Лиза перевела на него взгляд, побледнела, тихо вскрикнула и выдернула золотую пушку из кобуры.

– Ты кто такой? – зарычала она, тыча своим оружием. То ощутимо дрожало, как и вся рука Лизы. Бля, неужели никто из этих хорошеньких ребят не додумался сообщить его сестре о его же возвращении? Даже тот пацан, что ухлёстывал за ней чуть ли не с момента похищения! Серьёзно?!

– Это я, сестрёнка, это я. Я вернулся.

– Ты мёртв!

– Как оказалось, не совсем.

– Кем бы ты ни был, снимай маскарад, пока я тебя не прикончила! – рука Лизы дрожала всё сильнее. Чёрт, для неё же прошло несколько лет, а сам Лен будто только пару часов назад говорил те пафосные слова, готовясь оборвать свою жизнь во славу всеобщего благополучия или чего-то там ещё.

– Лиз... – Лен вздохнул. – Первый кошелёк ты своровала на июньском параде, хотя я был против. Твой первый поцелуй, по крайней мере, о котором ты мне рассказала, был с тем придурком Стивом. День Благодарения – единственный праздник, когда мы покупаем друг другу подарки, а не крадём их. Даже с получением золотого пистолета, ты всё равно хранишь кольт под подушкой и ещё один таскаешь с собой. И ещё беретту в лифчике, когда не чувствуешь себя в безопасности.

– Ленни... – теперь ещё голос Лизы задрожал, она сделала шаг вперёд, потом ещё один и оказалась совсем рядом. Пушка выпала из её пальцев, а Лиза с силой ударила его боковой стороной кулака в грудь. И опять. И опять. – Кретин! Имбецил! Говнюк! Ненавижу тебя! Как ты мог?! Как ты мог со мной так поступить?! Ты хоть знаешь, каково мне было?!

– Прости, Лиз, прости. Был неправ, я больше никуда не денусь, обещаю.

– Ненавижу-ненавижу-ненавижу! – продолжала всхлипывать Лиза ему в грудь, одновременно прижимаясь, и продолжая ту колотить.

– Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо, я здесь, я рядом. Всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо.

– Эй, а ну отвали от неё! Ты кто такой?!

Лен оторвал лицо от плеча сестры и посмотрел на того, кто посмел прервать их воссоединение.

– Мардон, стыдно в лицо начальство не узнавать, – хмыкнул он, всё ещё аккуратно придерживая Лизу за плечи. – Лиз, ты всё-таки сумела не дать Негодяям распасться?

– Ты ж вроде коньки, отбросил, Снарт, – Мардон подозрительно прищурился.

– Спроси у Красненького я ли это, если не веришь. Ну, что я пропустил? Жители Централ-Сити ещё не забыли, кому здесь принадлежит всё их имущество?

Снарта Барри обнаружил в баре «Святые и Грешники». Ну, точнее он его там целенаправленно искал. В прошлый раз же нашёл, вот и в этот раз тоже.

– Никаких новых ограблений с заморозкой я не видел. Или просто плохо смотрел? – спросил Барри, подсаживаясь рядом за стойку. – Передумал быть грабителем?

– Просто осваивался с новым амплуа человека-оружия, – хмыкнул Снарт, принял бутылку пива от бармена и слегка дохнул на горлышко. Тёмное толстое стекло покрылось изморозью. Охлаждённый напиток Снарт пододвинул к Барри. Пиво же внутри осталось жидким. Неплохо освоился, Барри со своей скоростью дольше сражался.

– Скорее человека-холодильника, – не сдержавшись, хмыкнул Барри.

– От человека-вибратора слышу, – ответил на подначку Снарт.

Барри возмущённо вспыхнул. Стоило помнить, что этому засранцу палец в рот лучше не класть.

– Слышал, Мик вернулся с Легендами, – Барри решил перевести тему.

– Странно было бы, если нет. После того, что с ним сделали Повелители Времени... не думаю, что ему удастся вернуться к прежней жизни. А я вот свалил, пока не поздно. И без того чуть не помер как последний идиот.

– Как герой.

– Одно и то же.

– Я чего тебя искал, собственно... Это тебе от Циско. И он попросил, чтобы ты больше не жаловался на него своей сестре, даже назвал это взяткой, – Барри передал закрытый рюкзак. Не мог же он просто по городу с этой штукой наголо расхаживать.

– Впервые интрижки Лизы приносят мне пользу, – хмыкнул Снарт и дёрнул за молнию. – Привет, детка, – он вытащил своё драгоценное оружие и ласково провёл пальцами по стволу.

– Уже твоя третья «детка», да? – Барри закатил глаза. Снарт и его пушка, ага.

– Это ты сейчас шлюхой меня назвал? – хмыкнул Снарт.

– Любвеобильным скорее. 

– Знаешь, в моём сердце есть место не только для оружия.

– Ты о чём?

– Да так, о многом успеваешь подумать, когда кажется, что умираешь. Даже если у тебя всего несколько секунд.

Барри присосался к пиву, просто чтобы дать себе секунду. Просто секунду. Снарт сейчас... он... Он о том самом? И... он... божечки... И Снарт медленно, очень медленно, словно давая Барри возможность отказаться или оттолкнуть (хотя когда это Флэшу нужны были такие поддавки, он же быстрый, очень), приблизился и прижался в поцелуе, как только бутылка с пивом была опущена. Барри не оттолкнул, не отстранился, не стал называть Снарта озабоченной скотиной, хотя сам толком не понял почему. Это же Капитан Холод! Осталось понять: то мысленное восклицание было в положительном или отрицательном ключе... А, ладно, пофиг... Будто сам об этом не думал ранее, будто не из-за этого так усердно пытался доказать Снарту, что тот может быть героем, – не типа чтобы совесть так не вопила из-за отношений с преступником. Но сейчас даже совесть была готова заткнуться, потому что героем Снарт побывать успел, чуть не умер от этого, а сейчас он здесь, он жив... и пусть просто будет жив. И потом, любовь или хотя бы что-то около того, – оружие тоже сильное, иногда даже посильнее криопушки. Например, в делах, связанных с желанием перевоспитать одного закоренелого преступника без новой угрозы для его жизни. По крайней мере именно это Барри скажет Джо и друзьям, если те узнают о происходящем.


	3. Chapter 3

Помните план про исправить любовью или «хотя бы чем-то около того»? Так вот, наивным был план и хреновым. Хотя бы потому, что уже на следующий день Барри нёсся на ограбление. Ограбление, устроенные Капитаном, чтоб его, Холодом.

– Да ты издеваешься! Снарт! – возмущённо воскликнул Барри, влетая в холл нечестно обдираемого казино. Обычно это казино грабили людей, сейчас вот было наоборот. И если бы не вся эта ситуация со Снартом, который сначала целоваться полез, а потом тут же размахивать пушкой, Барри даже оценил бы иронию.

– Только тебя, Красный, и не хватало! – Снарт и не думал спрыгивать со стола с рулеткой, откуда наверняка имел неплохие линии прицела.

– Я тебе сейчас твою пушку в задницу засуну! – весьма эмоционально отреагировал Барри.

– Вау, малыш, мы уже на этом этапе отношений, с милыми ролевыми играми и борьбой со скукой при помощи секс-игрушек? Так быстро? Хотя да, я же с Флэшем дело имею...

– Уверен, что после твоей выходки у нас будут хоть какие-то... отношения?

– Да ладно тебе Скарлет, я же сразу сказал, что собираюсь вернуть свой трон. Так что, будем развлекаться или как? – и поддержав слова делом выстрелил из своей пушки по Барри. Будто та ему была ещё нужна, сам же оружие ходячее...

В итоге из казино они вывалились вспотевшие, уставшие и, что более занимательно, вместе.

– Скажешь, что не скучал по этому, пацан? – спросил Снарт, привалившись к стене и тяжело дыша.

– Скучал, – честно признался Барри. Ещё как он скучал.

– И по мне скучал?

– И по тебе скучал. Хоть ты и засранец, Снарт.

– Так и быть, разрешаю звать меня по имени после таких откровений.

– Хоть ты и засранец, Леонард, – поправился Барри.

– Как официально, Бартоломью.

– Фу. Барри.

– Фу. Лен, – в тон ему ответил тот.

– Лен?

– Лен.

Лен так Лен. С Леном целоваться в переулке за казино, то ли ограбленным, то ли не очень, было как-то сподручнее, чем со Снартом. Целоваться, обжиматься, и, в общем, надо бы перемещаться нафиг из переулка в какое-нибудь более уединённое и удобное место, лучше если с кроватью или хотя бы диваном. Определённо.

Пацан был прекрасный, восхитительный. Так отзывчиво жался, ластился, не спорил, перенёс их вдвоём к ближайшему убежищу Лена, позволил вжать себя там в стену, продолжить начатое в переулке за казино. Тогда, перед самым взрывом, в последний момент, когда Лен уже успел пожалеть о своей геройской (читай, идиотской) выходке, но отступать уже было поздно и просто невозможно, в общем, тогда он поклялся себе, что если выживет, то получит всё, в чём отказывал себе ранее по тем или иным причинам или откладывал на вечное «потом». Украдёт, как минимум, по миллиону из каждого федерального резерва страны, проникнет в Форт Нокс и устроит там вечеринку, свозит, как и обещал, Лизу в Лувр и Эрмитаж, а потом вместе с ней утащит всё самое понравившееся оттуда, сломает об колено дудку Крысолова (а то и засунет эту самую дудку ему в задницу), если Хартли ещё раз решит, что музицировать, пока остальные Негодяи мучаются с похмелья, – отличная идея. Поклялся и что обязательно получит этого пацана себе. И надо сказать, что реальность не пасовала перед фантазиями. Каким же был пацан... Каким отзывчивым, каким красивым даже в своей глупой маске (которую Лен поспешил стащить сразу после того, как за ними захлопнулась дверь убежища), каким громким, восхитительно-громким... Ещё не стонал даже (рано), но смеялся, комментировал, сыпал комплиментами вперемешку с насмешками, не заткнулся, даже когда Лен в прямом смысле слова схватил его за член, только выдал очередную тираду, смешивая в одном (очень длинном) предложении восхищение пальцами Лена, вопрос о том, взламывает ли Лен ими сейфы так же умело (будто сам не знал) и некой тарабарщиной, которую Лен и не думал воспринимать и разбирать, не до того было, понимаете?

Не заткнулся пацан и тогда, когда Лен вытряхнул его наконец из его обтягивающего костюма и разложил на постели под собой.

– Шикарно смотришься, – поделился Лен. – Тебе всегда шло быть поверженным мной. Подо мной же.

– А я всегда подозревал, что тебе нравится ронять меня на землю и примораживать не из корыстных соображений, – фыркнул Барри, притягивая его к себе, прошёлся губами по еле отросшей щетине вдоль скулы, вызывая тем самым и табун мурашек по спине и отзываясь пожаром между ног. И как Лен раньше не решался затащить этого пацана в постель? Все же предпосылки были! Ох, ну и дураками они были... Оба. Слепыми дураками.

Барри не заткнулся даже и в тот момент, когда оказался насаженным на скользкие от смазки пальцы, разве что теперь реплики перемежал со стонами. Выебать пацана хотелось теперь не только потому, что аж яйца сводило, а ещё чтобы заткнуть его, блядь, наконец. Вот так вот воткнуть моськой в подушку, вдавить за затылок как можно плотнее и ебать-ебать-ебать, чтоб уж точно мог исключительно скулить, а не вот это вот всё.

– Ты ещё о погоде тут поговори! – рыкнул Лен, разводя пальцы в потрясающей тесноте чужого тела.

– Ладно. И как там Мардон поживает? – пацан усмехнулся и выглядел собой ну очень довольным.

– Барри, блядь!

– Сам такой! Это не я три криопушки сменил, всех считая своими детками!

Лен зарычал и ткнул всё же вышеупомянутую мордаху в постель, развернув прежде это соблазнительное тело спиной к себе. Пацан застонал, одобрительно мурлыкнул и завибрировал. Завибрировал, мать его. Серьёзно. В натуре. По чесноку. И по другим утвердительным эпитетам, подхваченным в местах не столь отдалённых с оставляющей желать лучшего охраной.

У Лена в жизни руки не дрожали подобным образом, даже от всех возлияний, как теперь, когда он искал в тумбочке грёбанную резинку, – так хотелось засадить в эту крепкую манящую задницу, ощутить эти чёртовы вибрации. Вот уж точно сюрприз сюрпризов – не просто так обозвал Флэша человеком-вибратором.

– Давай без этого, – вдруг заявил Барри, когда Лен нашёл-таки презерватив и даже надорвал упаковку зубами. – Хочу тебя без... всего этого.

– Какой ты безответственный, – не смог не поддеть его Лен.

– Я – супергерой, я офигеть какой ответственный. Просто не могу ничем заразиться. Вообще. И спидфорс мне вторую половую систему не вырастил, так что и залететь не могу, – вновь выдал уж слишком много слов Барри.

Лен вновь вжал пацана лицом обратно в простынь и откинул презерватив. Спорить желания не было никакого – тратить время на это, на всякие дебаты. Уж вряд ли Барри ему пиздит про своё здоровье, а специально заразить своего врага (вроде как) какой-нибудь херью, соблазнив его только ради этого, – многоходовочка не уровня Флэша. А потом Лен просто втиснулся членом в горячее, продолжающее вибрировать тело, и бля-бля-бля... Помните что-то про то, что реальность не пасовала перед фантазиями? Забудьте нахуй! Фантазии и рядом не стояли с ощущениями секса с настоящим Барри, с продолжающим мелко вибрировать Барри, с Барри, что громко и несдержанно показывал свои эмоции и ощущения через тяжёлое дыхание и сорванные стоны. Это пиздец, просто пиздец. Не бывает так на самом деле! Кажется, он всё же не выжил, кажется, его по какой-то ошибке определили в Рай (ну, может, спасение Вселенной от тирании Повелителей Времени зачлось), потому, что да. Это – пиздец. Лучший пиздец в его жизни, настолько лучший, что худший.

А потом в какой-то момент всё начало выходить из-под контроля. Не то чтобы и раньше всё было чинно и прилично, но сейчас Барри уже не довольно постанывал и мягко выгибался навстречу, а вскрикивал от прикосновений и дёргался от них же. Его кожа краснела, но не равномерно, подсвечиваясь изнутри, а...

– Блядь, – рыкнул Лен, отнимая руки от тела пацана и вцепляясь в спинку кровати, тотчас начавшей покрываться пока ещё тонким слоем изморози. Научился же контролировать свои способности, научился! Неделю провёл за постоянными тренировками, чтобы знать, как дозировать воздействие, чтобы случайно не заморозить то, что не надо. А вот теперь этот пацан. Пацан, всегда срывавший крышу и заставлявший терять голову и даже менять привычки. Рано, слишком рано он полез, надо было... надо было... Лен до боли в пальцах сжал дерево спинки, пытаясь хоть как-то если не затолкать внутрь разбушевавшуюся способность к криокинезу, то хоть не дать ей разгуляться по всему телу. Понял же уже за время тех самых тренировок, что чем сильнее выпускаешь холод из одной части тела, тем слабее воздействие от других, а значит если сконцентрировать всю энергию в руках... Дерево скрипело, покрываясь льдом, как и стена за ним. Остановиться всё равно сил не было и, кажется, не только у него. Барри, чёртов идиот, долбанный придурок больше не пытался оттолкнуть своего любовника, имевшего все шансы его покалечить, нет, он только льнул сильнее, прижимался своей спиной к груди Лена, пользуясь тем, что его больше не держали, отзывался на каждый толчок, тёрся, в общем, показывал себя как образец полного отсутствия самосохранения. И вибрировал, твою же мать, продолжал вибрировать, как ненормальный.

Это не могло продолжаться долго, к счастью, не могло и не продолжилось. Потому что под конец, когда обоих выкрутило в оргазме, вся стена комнаты уже была покрыта льдом, а часть каркаса кровати под Барри вся потрескалась и превратилась почти в труху.

– Пиздец, – прокомментировал Лен всю ситуацию, рухнув рядом с Барри. И в этот момент, естественно, кровать и должна была развалиться под ними.

Барри только оглушительно рассмеялся. Ну точно дебил. Хотя разве сам Лен лучше? Капец он влип. И надо бы кровать попрочнее найти, определённо.


	4. Chapter 4

То, что что-то случилось, Барри понял сразу же, как попал в Кортекс. И даже по всем этим взглядам понял, что накосячил где-то именно он. Ну, знаете, такие взгляды вроде «тебе крышка» разом от всех: Кейтлин, Циско, Джо с Айрис, даже Оливера притащили! Сильно Барри накосячил, видать. А он же даже больше таймлайн не рушил, правда!

– А... А что случилось? – спросил Барри, мысленно уже просчитывая пути для побега, а также думая, сколько времени Лен позволит прятаться в одном из его убежищ, если всё окажется совсем плохо. Вовремя он начал отношения с преступником!

– В этом, – Джо повернул в его сторону один из экранов в лаборатории.

Или нет, не вовремя. Отношения с преступником ему сейчас и подгадили. На экране была размытая (но недостаточно) фотография Капитана и Флэша в том самом переулке. И надо же подгадать для фото «самый лучший» момент, где простора для воображения не осталось, и на борьбу происходящее не спишешь. Разве что на попытку удушения своими губами, но да, кто в такое поверит?

– Ой, – выдохнул Барри.

– О чём ты вообще думал? Он – твой враг! – сурово сложив руки на груди, спросил Оливер.

– Да, о чём ты думал? – поддакнул ему Циско.

– Эй, ты вообще права не имеешь меня осуждать! Ты с Лизой Снарт встречаешься! – перевёл стрелки Барри.

– Это... – Циско поперхнулся. – Это другое!

– Да неужели! Другое?

– Другое!

– Это сейчас сексизм был или гомофобия? – Барри прекрасно знал, что лучшая защита – это нападение.

– В смысле?

– В прямом. Сексизм – «это другое» потому что Лиза – женщина, а значит не настолько серьёзный враг или преступник, или всё дело в том что и я, и Лен – оба мужчины?

– Не передёргивай! С Рамоном мы потом поговорим, – вновь вступил Оливер. – Он – твой враг, он преступник, он...

– А ещё он пожертвовал собой, чтоб мир спасти! – перебил его Барри.

– И вернулся к грабежам.

– Ну, знаешь, когда бытие героем приводит к порогу смерти, можно и кризис личности получить. Но я работаю над этим!

– Вот так работаешь? – Джо скривился и махнул рукой в сторону экрана.

– И так тоже. А вообще... ну вас!

– В смысле? – не понял Джо.

– В прямом. Знаете, почему так хорошо быть спидстером? Вот почему! – Барри улыбнулся и со сверхскоростью смылся из лаборатории. И кто его поймать сможет? Вот-вот!

Лен честно любил этот бар. Да, не самый презентабельный, но этот бар был его. Не по бумагам его, но все знали, что этот бар его. Здесь все прекрасно знали кто он, здесь можно было обсудить дела, здесь никто не лез (если только не хотел предложить дело), здесь никто не смел занять его любимый стул, даже когда других мест не было, здесь никто не смел дебоширить, приставать к милой барменше и творить прочие непотребства, зная чьё это место. Здесь Лен мог спокойно сидеть после закрытия в одиночестве и возливаться, если было такое желание. Вот сегодня оно присутствовало. И всё было хорошо, пока кто-то, не наделённый чувством самосохранения, посмел выбить дверь. В его баре!

Лен на чистых инстинктах перемахнул через стойку и скрылся за ней, над головой просвистела стрела, разбив одну из бутылок с бухлом.

– Да блядь! – весьма точно охарактеризовал ситуацию Лен, пожалев, что с ним нет криопушки. Обычно он в свой бар её не брал – и без того все знали чей это бар, понимаете? С другой стороны, сейчас он сам – криопушка. И пора одному идиоту познать это на собственной шкуре. Никто не смеет приходить в его бар и пытаться его пристрелить! Даже копы такую идиотию не творили.

– Леонард Снарт, ты!..

– Подвёл этот город? – крикнул Лен, перебивая визитёра.

– Нет, ты грёбанный гандон!

– Сказал придурок в глупом капюшоне! Пшёл вон из моего бара!

– Пошёл вон из жизни Барри! – ещё одна стрела пронеслась над стойкой, Лена осыпало градом осколков и облило бурбоном. Нет, ничего святого у этого говнюка! – Отвали от него, а то всего стрелами утыкаю!

– Я тебе сейчас утыкивалку отморожу!

– Только у тебя твоей пушки нет, и что ты мне сделаешь? – самоуверенно спросил Леголас после векового запоя. И судя по шагам, бесстрашно приближался к стойке. Ну что за идиот?

– Ох, бедненький, тебя что, не предупредили? – Лен рассмеялся.

– Не предупредили о чём?

– Об этом! – Лен рванул сначала в сторону, чтобы не оказаться на прицеле, а потом выглянул из стойки и широким движением руки послал заряд льда в придурка.

К сожалению, придурок увернулся, кувырком уйдя за ближайший столик. Увернулся и почти в полёте послал новую стрелу, прошедшую буквально в сантиметрах от плеча Лена, и то потому, что тот успел развернуть корпус. И, конечно, эта стрела «убила» очередную бутылку с алкоголем. Нет, он напросился, определённо напросился.

Лен не жадничал, поливал льдом и столик, за которым прятался идиотина, и всё вокруг, не давая тому выглянуть и прицелиться. Никто не смеет устраивать беспредел в его баре, никто! И уж тем более не какой-то Робин Гуд-хипстер из Старлинга!

Робин Гуд-хипстер всё же умудрился выкатиться из-за превратившегося в натуральный айсберг столика за другой, побольше, даже пару стрел послать смог, со сбитой, наводкой, правда, но кто в его состоянии нормально прицелится? И чем больше стрел улетало, тем меньше их оставалось. У Лена вот снаряды-то не кончаются. Наверное. На предел своих новых сил он ещё не выходил, не знал, есть ли тот у него. Должен быть. Может быть. Или нет. Но на этого придурка хватит.

Спустя ещё десяток почивших с миром бутылок и трёх столиков, ушедших вслед за ними, Лен сумел попасть льдом в Китнисс на минималках, роняя того на пол. Во Флэша попадал, что, в этого не попал бы? И чтоб уж точно тот больше не вредил ассортименту бара, Лен покрыл льдом жалобно скрипнувший от такого обращения лук.

– Итак, Куин, как возмещать ущерб собираешься, учитывая, что всё твоё имущество пустили с молотка, а?

– Я не... не понимаю о чём ты! Я не...

– Да-да, это твоё вечное состояние, судя по всему. Я так-то во времени путешествовал. На корабле, который имеет кучу интересной информации. А ещё с Сарой подружиться успел. Но вопрос остаётся открытым: мелочь в своих лосинах таскаешь выпивку оплатить? Я не для того этот бар пять раз от банкротства спасал, чтобы всякие косплееры эльфов тут хренью страдали! Или ты хренью наслаждаешься, Куин?

– Вижу, развлекаетесь, мальчики, – раздался голос от входа.

– Сара, а ты тут чего? – вздохнул Лен, переключая внимание.

– Да так, мне сказали, что обычно тебя здесь можно найти.

– А ему кто эту информацию слил? – спросил Лен, кивая в сторону поверженного противника.

– У Флэша спроси, явно не сам догадался, мы его не за смекалку держали, – хмыкнула Сара. Куин возмущённо засопел.

– Так чем обязан? – Лен вернулся к стойке, вытащил из-под неё уцелевшую бутылку виски и разлил по двум тоже уцелевшим стаканам, подвинул один из них своей «гостье».

– Льдом не поделишься? – Сара постучала пальчиком по стеклу.

– Раз дама настаивает, – Лен хмыкнул и провернул запястье, роняя в янтарный напиток пару шариков только что сотворённого льда.

– Отдохнул уже? На Волнолёте тебя не хватает, – прямо заявила она и отпила из стакана.

– Я уже сказал, что с меня хватит. Спасибо, но мне и здесь неплохо.

– Из-за Флэша?

– В том числе.

– А что насчёт нас?

– А что с «нами»? Друзьями у нас лучше получалось, а то что было у «Ока», ну... Как-то последнюю оставшуюся минуту не будешь тратить на всякое, вроде «Ты горяча, я чертовски горяч, но не выйдет у нас всего вот этого».

– Ты и с ним?! – подал голос Капюшончик.

– Олли, не ревнуй, у нас с тобой всё равно ничего бы не вышло, – отмахнулась Сара.

– У тебя вообще со вкусом на мужиков плохо, – хмыкнул Лен. – Херня выходит каждый раз, остановись на бабах, с ними хоть шанс есть.

– Но нам бы всё равно не помешал твой опыт во многих делах. Знаешь, как часто нам не хватает хорошего вора?

– Во-первых, я не хороший, а лучший вор, а, во-вторых, всё ещё не изменил своего решения. Хотя, если наткнётесь на Эльдорадо или надо будет обнести Оружейную Палату в России, я, может, разочек с вами и слетаю ещё. У меня есть определённые стандарты жизни, на которые требуются весьма серьёзные ресурсы. И у Лизы скоро день рождения.

Может, они бы продолжили торговаться об условиях, но «Святые и Грешники» оказались сегодня очень популярным местом. Вот сейчас туда ввалился очередной идиот, на этот раз незнакомый.

– Капитан Холод? – спросил этот самый идиот, вокруг рук которого заплясало странное алое марево.

– Это во-о-о-он тот дебил, – на удачу кивнул Лен в сторону Стрелы.

– Флэш познает боль, увидев твой выпотрошенный труп, – завещал пафосно идиот, не купившись на перевод стрелок.

– Да ёб вашу мать, – вздохнул Лен. Ага, то есть вот чем оборачивается то, что их отношения с Барри, а точнее Флэшем, стали достоянием общественности из-за слишком удачливого папарацци. Вздохнул и не стал ждать чужой атаки, а просто сам приморозил к полу того самого идиота, а потом на всякий пожарный подошёл и врезал по голове почти пустой бутылкой, отправляя того в сладкие грёзы. Ну так, на всякий случай, с метами лучше перебдеть.

Догадайтесь что? Паломничество на этом не закончилось. Следом вбежал и сам Флэш, споткнулся о тело неудачливого убийцы, свалился на пол, тут же вскочил и огляделся.

– А... ты... ты в порядке? Головешка решил убить тебя, чтобы досадить мне, и...

– Головешка? Серьёзно?

– Все вопросы к Циско, – огрызнулся Барри и огляделся куда более основательно. – А что тут вообще произошло?

– Этот, – Лен ткнул пальцем в Стрелу, – решил, как настоящий мужик, отстоять твою девичью честь. Эта, – палец указал на Сару, – то ли хочет меня обратно в команду, то ли просто хочет меня, а этот... – Лен указал на «Головешку», – просто кретин, решивший, что меня завалить легче, чем тебя. И ещё мне тут бар разнесли и отказываются возмещать ущерб. Всё как обычно, короче. А как твой день прошёл, дорогой?


	5. Chapter 5

Лен был человеком неглупым и с хорошей способностью к обучению. Он с пары раз понял, что наведываться к Лизе без предварительного предупреждения чревато для психики. Но Лен и представить не мог, что чревато для психики и вернуться без предупреждения в своё собственное, личное, блядь, убежище.

– Твою мать, Сара, когда я говорил, что тебе лучше остановиться на бабах, это не означало «иди и трахнись с моей сестрой»! – в сердцах прокомментировал Лен ситуацию, происходящую в его спальне.

– Ленни, выйди и закрой за собой дверь! – потребовала Лиза, даже и не думая нормально прикрыться одеялом.

– И ладно эта женщина без моральный ориентиров, но ты-то куда? В кои-то веки у тебя появился парень, которого у меня нет желания прикончить на месте, а ты!..

– Циско – мальчик милый, но очень зашоренный. Настолько зашоренный, что он против только других мальчиков, а не девочек, а теперь будь добр свалить.

– Лиза, ты должна мне новую кровать, она, блядь, священной была, даже я на ней не трахался, я на ней отсыпался! Чтоб такую же достала!

– Фабрика же эта пару лет назад сгорела.

– Ну, воспользуйся своими новыми... связями. Ты уж постарайся, – фыркнул Лен и хлопнул за собой дверью. Надо было надраться, определённо. Как раз ремонт в баре сделали, не без немалых вложений самого Лена. Зря что ли вкладывался?

Именно этим Лен и занимался, когда его в очередной раз посетили. А он даже первую бутылку бурбона прикончить не успел!

– Уэст, тут всё только починили, не устраивай дебоши, – выдохнул Лен, прикладываясь к стакану.

– Дебоши, это по твоей части, Снарт, – детектив Уэст сурово положил руки на пояс, наверное, чтобы иметь лучший доступ к табельному оружию. 

– Ну-ну.

– Из-за тебя Барри со мной не разговаривает и просто сбегает! Буквально!

– Может просто перестанешь ебать ему мозг? С еблей всех его прекрасных частей тела я справляюсь сам, помощь мне не нужна.

– Ты пьян.

– Недостаточно пьян. И знаешь, единственная причина, почему я не приморозил тебя, как предыдущего защитника его чести, так это то, что тогда Барри и со мной разговаривать не будет. Но попробуй подоставать меня ещё полбутылки, и я случайно забуду об этой небольшой проблемке.

– Угрожаешь офицеру полиции? – Уэст недобро прищурился.

– Ты бы потише с этим здесь. И значком не размахивай, я терять репутацию и защищать тебя от избиения ногами всей толпой не собираюсь.

– Считаешь, что здесь все настолько психи, что в открытую убьют копа?

– Зачем убьют? Так, в унитаз башкой засунут, забыв перед этим смыть.

– Может тогда выйдем поговорить?

Лен вздохнул, посмотрел на ополовиненную бутылку рядом с собой, опустошил стакан, ещё раз вздохнул, но встал из-за стойки, подхватил бурбон и направился к выходу.

– Надеюсь, ты уже заплатил за эту бутылку? – спросил детектив-приставала-с-мозгами-не-дружу-вот-совсем.

– Уэст, ты идиот? Я плачу за само существование этого бара, выпивка входит в стоимость. Так о чём ты хотел поболтать, детектив? – спросил Лен, прежде вдохнув полной грудью прохладный вечерний воздух улицы.

– А то ты не знаешь. Отвали от Барри, серьёзно. Ты ему явно не пара.

– Сам он, похоже, так не думает. И не то чтобы я наводил справки и собирал на него досье... хотя нет, наводил и собирал, так вот, по моим данным, он – мальчик уже взрослый, ему одобрение папочки не обязательно для того, чтобы выбирать, как жить и с кем быть.

– Я не знаю, что ты наплёл Барри и как запудрил ему мозги, но мы оба знаем, что ты для него буквально – худший вариант!

– Это почему же? – фыркнул Лен, прикладываясь к бутылке. Нет, он, конечно, имел представление о паре вариантов, но пусть Уэст сам распыляется.

– Он – герой, а ты – долбанный суперзлодей.

– Вор я, а не суперзлодей. Вор. Стырить дорогие цацки – это ко мне, истерический смех с желанием подорвать половину города – не ко мне. Это раз. А два – я уже мир как-то раз спас. И Красненький уж очень любит поразглагольствовать на тему того, какое у меня геройское нутро. Раньше я его, правда, криопушкой затыкал, но сейчас нашёл способ куда лучше и приятнее, – да Лен нарывался, немного. Ну а почему бы и не повеселиться за чужой счёт? Детектив Уэст предсказуемо повёлся, его ноздри раздулись от гнева, взгляд потяжелел, руки сжались в кулаки. Забавное зрелище. Но за пистолет не хватался. Пока, наверное.

– Ты старше его почти в два раза!

– И что? Если у вас, детектив, с возрастом появился нестояк, это не значит, что этим страдают поголовно все. Барри вот всё устраивает, не надо так беспокоиться о том, что он остаётся неудовлетворённым, – Лен не выдержал и ещё и пошловато подмигнул под конец предложения. Мик как-то говорил, что Лен тот ещё псих (точнее постоянно это повторял), и Лен особо с ним не спорил. Ну нравилось ему играть с огнём, пусть и метафорическим, не как тот же Мик. И сейчас вот Лену было интересно: сумеет он так вывести из себя собеседника, чтоб тот реально начал палить из пистолета? Точнее сколько времени на это потребуется, в своих навыках провокатора Лен не сомневался. Он так-то Флэша в постель затащить сумел, уж спровоцировать копа точно сможет. А зачем? Ну... за надом. Вот делать ему нефиг, и всё тут. А ещё в желудке плескался бурбон, подмывая делать всякие не слишком рациональные вещи.

– Ты о моём сыне говоришь, Снарт!

– А? А, ну да. А я-то думал, что мы о каком-то другом Барри, как же их много развелось-то!

– Снарт!

– Туточки.

– Ты издеваешься?!

– Есть чутка. И да, я его старше. И учитывая, как я вам не нравлюсь, детектив, это же для вас хорошо, разве нет? Быстрее коньки отброшу. Ну, если не окажется, что мои новые способности ещё и провели чудодейственное крионическое омоложение. Тогда ты в заднице. Хотя это, наверное, самое привычное чувство для вас, детектив? Быть в заднице? И не в том приятном смысле, в каком я был ещё совсем недавно с нашим общим хорошим знакомым. Там задница была что надо.

– Снарт, ты совсем берега попутал мне такое говорить? Он мой сын!

– Вот именно, если бы ты такое говорил – было бы странно, а мне он не сын, так что... Могу во всех смыслах наслаждаться его восхитительной задницей, – Лен отсалютовал Уэсту бутылкой и присосался к горлышку. Похоже было на тост, похоже же?

Неизвестно, сколько бы ещё Лен доводил Уэста, если бы не нагрянувший гость на их маленькую вечеринку на двоих. Мета. Очередная. Очень злая на Флэша. В этом не стоило сомневаться, так как девица весьма красочно стала расписывать, чем ей Флэш насолил и как она хочет ему отомстить, медленно и мучительно прикончив его любовника. Сопровождала она это, метая из рук полупрозрачные лезвия в мигом рванувшего за мусорный контейнер Лена. Ну и Уэста он дёрнул за собой, а то ещё прикончат – кому потом на нервы действовать?

Мета была той ещё дурёхой (иначе бы вообще не пошла на Капитана Холода), так что неосмотрительно близко подошла к укрытию Лена. Вот Лен и воспользовался этим: чиркнул пальцами по асфальту, создавая арку из острых ледяных сосулек-шипов, выстреливших прямо в мету, серьёзно портя той личико. И пока девица вопила что есть духу, Лен послал ещё один ледяной заряд, примораживая деваху к земле. Ну и милосердно вырубил ту ударом по голове.

– Третья, бля, за неделю. Кстати, ещё одна иллюстрация к тому, почему Красненькому быть лучше со мной. Если бы в мир вышли его отношения с кем-то другим, то к этому кому-то другому приходили такие клоуны.

– Это да, никто особо плакать не будет, если тебя выпотрошат.

– О, не стесняйся, Уэст, ты ведь тоже не просто так явился с пистолетом. Давай, пристрели безоружного и свали на мету. Или местные разборки.

– Какой ты безоружный со своими способностями?

– О, так наличие мета-сил сразу означает угрозу? М-м-м, тогда что насчёт нашего дорого спидстера? У него потенциал к разрушению побольше будет. Пристрелим просто так?

– Он – не ты.

– Ага, а меня можно пристрелить без повода, как бешеную собаку. Вперёд, чего ждёшь?

– Я – офицер полиции.

– А я о чём? Вы же, копы, любите творить, что вам хочется, и прикрываться значком.

– Сказал преступник.

– Скорее, сказал тот, кто слишком хорошо знал копов.

– То, что твой отец был куском дерьма, не значит, что все в полиции такие.

– О да, мой папаша был тем ещё «куском дерьма». Только бы он был просто унылым куском дерьма, быстро лишившимся бы и работы, и детей, не будь он копом. Твои люди, Уэст, прикрывали его, позволяли ему творить беспредел. Копы не людей защищают, они защищают своих. Твои люди заминали дела, твои люди помогали моему папаше превращать мою мать и мать Лизы в безответственных жестоких наркоманок, которые сбежали не от жестокого мужа, а бросили своих детей. Твои люди выставляли его святым, а то, что сын попал в колонию для несовершеннолетних, так это пиздюк отца не уважает, а не вынужден был воровать, по прямой указке ли этого святого отца или же потому, что иначе пожрать не мог или сестру прокормить. И то что дочь его с синяками от того, что сорванец и сама влипает в истории, портя жизнь святому отцу своими выходками, а не потому, что папаша её колотит, когда её брат не может перетянуть внимание этого пьяного утырка на себя. Твои люди, Уэст. Копы. Прикрывали его, помогали манипулировать системой, просто потому, что «свой». И не надо про то, что он и их провёл, он был херовым человеком, херовым отцом, херовым вором и актёром тоже был не из лучших. Просто свой, и всё тут. А своим можно всё простить.

– И его в итоге посадили.

– Ага, когда он на весь город прославился своей крайне идиотской кражей изумруда. Я уже говорил, что он был херовым вором? Кстати, он продолжил быть тираном и после отсидки, но связи использовать не перестал, связи с друзьями-копами. И как после этого к доблестной полиции относиться?

– И к чему ты всё это?

– Да так, ни к чему. Или к тому, что ты вполне можешь прикончить меня, ну, точнее попытаться прикончить, и в каком-то безумном сценарии преуспеть в этом, то тебе в нём ничего не будет. Думаю, даже пацан пообижается на тебя, конечно, но поможет сбросить мой труп в залив.

– Не собираюсь я никуда сбрасывать твой труп, – раздался голос Барри совсем рядом. – И никому не позволю твой труп никуда сбрасывать. Да и вообще превращать тебя в труп!

– Что, даже ради папочки?

– Даже ради Джо.

– Из принципов или потому, что я тебе нравлюсь?

– Одно другому не мешает.

– Рад слышать, – Лен хмыкнул. – Ты-то зачем здесь?

– Я за этой, – Барри указал подбородком в сторону поверженной меты.

– Что, и ты считаешь меня дамой в беде, которую надо спасать от всяких там?

– Я в тебе не сомневался, Лен. Но надо же кому-то отволочь очередного неудачника в камеру? И, блин, обязательно было её так уделывать? – чуть погодя спросил Барри, осматривая мету.

– Ты серьёзно сейчас будешь отказывать мне в гарантированном Второй Поправкой правом на самооборону? Особенно когда по мою душу приходят из-за тебя?

– Я не это имел в виду! Просто считаю, что тебе хватит навыков остановить всяких придурков без нанесения им серьёзных травм.

– Подумаешь, пара царапок, – отмахнулся Лен.

– Джо, а ты-то тут что забыл? – спросил Барри.

– Догадайся с одного раза, Красненький. Конечно же хотел дать своё благословение на свадьбу, – Лен фыркнул и отпил из бутылки.

– Хватит паясничать, Снарт! – рыкнул Уэст. – Я пришёл, потому что ты – худшее, что могло случиться с Барри. И я только убедился в этом! Ты хоть знаешь, как этот проходимец о тебе отзывался? Какой вообще нормальный человек будет говорить о другом с его отцом как о какой-то игрушке для секса?!

Барри демонстративно закатил глаза.

– Да быть того не может! Чтобы Леонард Снарт – Капитан Холод, и не стал рыдать в голос и говорить по душам о прогулках под луной и трепетных держаниях за ручку с детективом, который пришёл в его бар что-то там предъявлять? Да что ты такое говоришь! Как же я ошибался, что я делаю со своей жизнью?! Лен, как ты мог, я-то верил, что ты трепетный правильный цветочек, не способный и слова поперёк сказать! Джо, да ты открыл мне глаза, пошли скорее домой, будем вдвоём рыдать в подушку и с горя поедать шоколадное мороженое, пересматривая «Дрянных девчонок»!

– Снарт, ты видишь, что ты натворил?!

– Да, зря мы устроили вчера вечер кино... А мы же ещё «Принцессу-невесту» смотрели, жди отсылок и туда, – с самым серьёзным видом кивнул Лен.

– Ой, а давай сегодня «Блондинку в Законе» посмотрим? – оживился Барри.

– Всё ради тебя, Скарлет.

– Так ли ради меня? Ты же сам эти фильмы обожаешь!

– Тихо, не при всяких там! Не рушь мою репутацию!

– Да ладно тебе, все знают, что ты тут самый мужицкий мужик, даже если ты плачешь над «Спиритом: Душа Прерий».

– Барри.

– Эй, все плачут над моментом, когда Ручеёк отпускает Спирита, только последний психопат останется равнодушным!

– Барри.

– Да посмотрим мы потом твоего любимого «Величайшего Шоумена», сразу после!

– Барри!

Пацан только рассмеялся и притянул к себе, совсем не смущаясь собственного, блин, отца, пусть и приёмного. Ну как ему можно было отказать? Пацану, естественно, а не этому детективу-морализатору.


	6. Chapter 6

– Хм... ты стал лучше контролировать свои способности или мне принять всё на свой счёт? – спросил Барри, как только отдышался после определённого вида парной активности.

– М-м? – Лен огляделся. Да, льда вокруг было поменьше, чем обычно, так две небольшие «звёздочки» морозные вокруг матраца. – Ну, такими темпами однажды... однажды мы сможем на кроватях не только отсыпаться.

Собственно, после пары перепихонов, они оба признали проблему: вместе их способности становились довольно разрушительными. Замороженные объекты просто рассыпались от вибраций. Сначала пришлось отказаться от кроватей, когда они разломали четвёртую. Эта четвёртая, кстати, была ну очень крепкой, просто офигеть какой крепкой, из цельного каменного дерева – такой крепкой (даже не спрашивайте, каких трудов стоило такую достать и сколько та стоила). Поэтому она развалилась лишь на второй заход. Металлическая до этого подержалась вообще не больше минуты – металл был слишком уязвим к перепадам температур. Попробовали у стены – догадайтесь, что случилось со стеной... Нет больше стены в одном из убежищ Лена, просто нет. Сдаваться никто из них не хотел, в остальном-то секс был крышесносным (хотя крышу они пока не сносили, ключевое слово здесь «пока»). В итоге кое-как более-менее безопасный вариант секса они нашли (не считая периодических ледяных ожогов на Барри, но это уже детали, он всё равно быстро исцелялся, а Лен всё же умел думать головой даже во время секса, чтобы понять, когда не стоит продолжать лапать): положили одноместный матрац на пол, подложили под него какой-то материал, поглощающий вибрации (Лен бы многое отдал бы чтобы посмотреть на сцену, как Барри выпрашивал эту хреновину у своих умников и пытался объяснить, для чего та ему), и в общем можно было жить. Так Лен мог, когда контроль над криокинезом ослабевал, опустить ладони на каменный пол, замораживая тот, а не своего любовника, а вибрация сквозь поглощающий материал не доходила и не разрушала тот в конец. Не идеально, но хоть что-то, а то скоро все накопленные честными грабежами богатства ушли бы на капитальный ремонт убежищ. Кстати, чтоб уж не рисковать, встречались они с Барри только там, где убежище находилось на первом этаже без подвала, ну так, чтобы, если всё же переборщат, то не провалятся куда-то вниз и не переломают себе весь организм.

– А на вопрос ты так и не ответил.

– Потому что он идиотский, Скарлет. Ты себя в зеркале-то видел? Особенно таким: голым, раскрасневшимся, подо мной... – Лен провёл пальцем по шее пацана, совсем чуть-чуть выпустив свои силы, оставив холодную дорожку на коже. Барри несдержанно ахнул, запрокинув голову, по его телу прошла лёгкая вибрация, и учитывая, что член Лена был всё ещё в нём (на одноместном матраце было как-то сложно откатиться, если не хочешь оказаться на проледеневшем полу), это вызвало парочку интересных ощущений.

– Под тобой как-то сложно в зеркало смотреть, – пробормотал пацан, явно проиграв войну своим вспыхнувшим щекам.

– Хочешь на потолок повесим? Для наглядности?

Пацан покраснел ещё сильнее. Вот уж точно «Скарлет», и не только из-за цвета костюма. Лен прикоснулся губами к трепещущей жилке на уязвимо открытом горле. Несколько лет назад (для реального мира, для него самого прошло куда меньше) он бы мечтал о возможности подобраться так близко к своему врагу, лишить его всей защиты, иметь возможность прервать его жизнь одним движением руки – положи ему руку поверх жизненно-важного органа, выпусти силу, и парнишка даже понять ничего не успеет, как станет покойником. А вот сейчас он понимал, что не сможет этого сделать, просто не сможет. Не сможет навредить этому мальчишке, который после всего того дерьма, что Лен ему сделал, после того, как предавал его, подставлял, вредил ему и его друзьям, всё равно опять доверился, да ещё как доверился... Бросился в омут отношений с закоренелым преступником, защищая того от своих друзей и семьи, отвергал всю защиту и осторожность, будучи с ним... И после всего этого представить, что можно опять ударить в спину, увидеть, как глаза пацана в последний раз расширяются в неверии и осознании предательства... Нет, от одной такой мысли передёргивало. Он не мог не только навредить ему, но и позволить кому-то другому это сделать. Ни о ком кроме Лизы Лен раньше так не думал. Это не пацан был уязвим, это Лену сделали контрольный выстрел в голову, лишив всех преимуществ и заготовленных козырей. Флэш, всё же, победил его, сумел-таки...

– Лен? – спросил Барри, аккуратно коснувшись его скулы. Заметил, наверное, заминку или на лице ещё что-то отобразилось... не то.

Лен только головой покачал и избавил их обоих от неловких разговоров самым приятным способом – поцелуем. Пацан что-то довольно мурлыкнул и прижал к себе сильнее, потёрся своим восхитительным телом о него. И то, что этот спидстер вновь возбудился – в этом не было ничего странного – молодость и его способности, а вот то, что и член Лена стал вновь твердеть... После возвращения на пятом-то десятке лет он с Барри внезапно, как минимум, в постели, вновь стал чувствовать себя двадцатилетним – в лучшем смысле этого слова. То ли дело было в самом пацане, то ли в новоявленных способностях... скорее второе, хотя первое и звучало как-то... романтичнее, что ли? Интересно, все меты получали прибавку к скорости рефрактерного периода или им двоим тут так повезло? Не к Мардону же с таким вопросом идти. Хотя это была бы очень занимательная беседа... наверное... Ладно, какой к чёрту Мардон даже в мыслях, когда здесь есть Барри, распалённый и обнажённый Барри, уже имеющий его член в заднице?

И пока голову совсем не снесло, а способности следом не вышли из-под контроля, Лен мог не только трахать пацана, но и облапать как можно больше его тела. Мог сжать упругую крепкую задницу, провести по длинным литым ногам бегуна, мог вцепиться в волосы и потянуть те до лёгкой боли, от которой Барри, как показала практика, только сильнее распалялся.

– Ты прекрасен, – поделился Лен весьма очевидной вещью с его точки зрения. И можете обвинить его в необъективности, но это была истина в последней инстанции. Как константа в мироздании. Аксиома. А то, что всякие ограниченные людишки этого не понимали... Ну, их проблема. Меньше конкурентов.

Пацан протяжно застонал от комплимента, по его телу прокатилась очередная волна вибрации, а с тела посыпались золотые тёплые искры, колко оседающие на коже, похожие на разряды сильного статического электричества.

Это не могло продолжаться долго, просто не могло. Лен оттягивал этот момент как мог, загоняя в самый дальний подпол свои ледяные суперспособности, пока те просто не начинали переливаться через край или взрывать ту крышку на кипящей кастрюле. Пришлось убрать руки от восхитительного тела под собой и вновь положить ладони на камень пола, пока не пришлось бы вызывать скорую для обмороженного супергероя. А вот отмороженным тот был и без помощи Лена: ну кто в здравом уме, учитывая всю их историю, будет находиться в подобной позиции? Очередная волна мороза прокатилась по убежищу, пока их обоих выламывало в новом оргазме.

Потом они оба, кое-как придя в себя, слезли с матраса (тот тоже надо было менять, почти на лоскутки пошёл, но это уже такие детали) и отправились в душ. Там Лен со всей возможной для него самоотдачей отсосал Барри. В одиночку Флэш не мог толком навредить обстановке (максимум провибрировать сквозь стену, что случалось всего раз), а при всех своих новых способностях, на третий заход так быстро Лен зайти не мог. А вот чёртов спидстер, казалось, вообще предела не имеет, даже интересно было как-нибудь поэкспериментировать и найти тот самый предел (если он есть).

– Сегодня моя очередь выбирать фильм, – заявил Лен, подавая большое пушистое полотенце.

– Дай догадаюсь, что-нибудь из «Оушена»? – фыркнул Барри, принимая полотенце и промакивая им волосы.

– Неа.

– Уйти красиво? Нет? Иллюзия обмана? Семейное ограбление? Как украсть небоскрёб? Малыш на Драйве?

– Ты сейчас все фильмы про ограбления, которые помнишь, перечислишь?

– Ну это же твоя фишка!

– Будем смотреть «Послезавтра».

– Что? Лен! Нет!

– Моя очередь. Что хочу, то и выбираю.

– Я же отомщу! В следующий раз выберу Холодное Сердце, так и знай!

– Ну, Холод всегда мне был по душе, – пропел Лен, ничуть не испугавшись угрозы.


	7. Chapter 7

Лен не собирался менять свой любимый бар, даже если каждая собака в городе знала, где можно порой найти Капитана Холода. Даже если почти каждая эта самая собака хотела Капитана Холода убить. Нет, просто нет. Леонард Снарт так просто не сдаётся и не позволяет всяким лишившимся мозгов мета-придуркам отбирать его любимый бар! И вот сегодня он, значит, привычно напивался, сидя на своём любимом стуле, своим любимым бурбоном, как по правую руку нарисовалась какая-то девица.

Первом делом девица завизжала. Нет, не разрушительно, без всяких сносящих всё на своём пути звуковых волн, хотя если воспринимать тот визг как психологическое оружие...

– Вау! Сам Капитан Холод! – отвизжашись, вскрикнула девица.

– Допустим. Будешь долго и с чувством рассказывать, чем Флэш тебя обидел, прежде чем попытаешься меня прибить?

– А можно селфи? – с придыханием спросила девка, словно и не услышав его.

Что? То есть... что? Лен настолько охренел, что даже проворонил момент, когда девица обняла себя его же рукой и сделала примерно пятнадцать снимков на фронтальную камеру телефона.

– А в жизни ты ещё симпатичнее! – заявила девица.

– Чё?

– Все подружки теперь обзавидуются моим фоткам с самым горячим преступником города!

– Чё? – глупо повторил Лен, в полном офигении наблюдая, как девица уже заливала одну из фоток в инстаграм, приправляя кучей тегов, среди которых явно были: #ХолодГоряч, #СинийНовыйЧёрный, #ОграбьМеняПолностью, #СнартКрасивый и ещё десяток им подобных. Да что вообще происходит?! А знаете, когда-то Капитана Холода боялись и уважали, а теперь вот... «Ограбь меня полностью», бля. С другой стороны, зачем разочаровывать фанатов? Поэтому Лен с чистой совестью стащил бумажник девицы, пока та занималась настройками фильтров для своего поста. Сама же просила, ну.

Барри уже привык, что самым популярным напитком в Джитерс был уже не «Флэш», а «Флэш со льдом», и формочка для посыпки корицы была не только с молнией, но и со снежинкой: жители Централ-Сити интересно относились к новости, что их герой крутил роман со злодеем. Ну как со злодеем? Лен всячески отрицал звание злодея и называл себя вором, Барри предпочитал не спорить. Ну, разве что иногда, когда хотелось Лена немного позлить, понимаете? Джо продолжал рычать на всю эту ситуацию, но кто его слушал? Однажды он смирится, однажды он поймёт, что Барри счастлив с Леном, однажды он поймет, что Лен не собирается использовать их отношения, чтобы убить Флэша, или что там себе Джо надумал.

Так вот, Барри привык к «ледяному Флэшу», привык отмахиваться от друзей и даже Айрис, касаемо его «неправильных жизненных путей», но потом в сеть попало видео с одного из ограблений Негодяев. Видео в очень приличном качестве. Видео, где Лен попал в кадр весьма крупным планом. И всё было бы ничего, если бы кто-то в интернете не заявил в комментариях, что Капитан Холод очень даже горяч. Барри был весьма согласен с комментатором, но ещё с ним согласилось внезапно огромное количество людей. Не то чтобы Барри сомневался в «горячести» своего парня, но чтобы простые жители Централ-Сити внезапно разглядели в грабителе банков весьма привлекательного мужчину? Это было что-то новенькое.

И понеслось. Всего один точный комментарий, и уже почти все блоги, так или иначе, связанные с Централ-Сити, имели темы по обсуждению степени привлекательности Леонарда Снарта.

Ажиотаж не спадал, а очень даже рос. Вытаскивались откуда-то новые фото и видео Лена и остальных Негодяев, нашлись даже записи его голоса (например, где он угрожал Флэшу или полиции) и тут же были окрещены интернет-сообществом как аудио-порно (не то чтобы эти самые люди были неправы). Касаемо порно, кстати... Барри и без этого прекрасно знал об одном из незыблемых правил: мол, если что-то существует даже в виде абстрактной концепции, про это обязательно есть порно. Просто раньше он об этом как-то не думал. А потом залез в Гугл, ну и... И. В общем, порно с тематикой супергероев обнаружилась целая прорва, создавалось то даже ещё до выхода в свет информации об отношениях Флэша и Капитана Холода, так что и вариаций было дофига. И он даже знать не хотел, что там происходит в роликах, посвящённых ему и Стреле! Нет! Не-а! И про Флэша и Холода уже был целый раздел, что-то было и из «старого», а что-то... Барри краснел, отнекивался (перед самим собой), но ссылки начал кликать. А потом решил, что страдать в одиночестве он не будет, и пришёл поделиться всем этим с Леном. Лен предсказуемо не страдал, а больше ржал.

«Это пистолет в твоих штанах или ты просто рад меня видеть?» – спрашивал псевдо-Флэш у псевдо-Лена, стоя перед тем на коленях. Лен натурально хихикал (очень злодейски хихикал, и после этого он ещё будет отрицать своё суперзлодейство?), Барри закрывал глаза ладонями, но подсматривал через разведённые пальцы. Хотя ладно, это ещё было ничего по сравнению с «хочешь попробовать скорость на вкус?» или «оближи моё мороженое». А как же сцена с типа-вроде-как-изнасилованием с комментарием «я украл тебя, Флэш» или обратная ситуация с «отработай свою свободу, Холод. Отработай хорошо или отправлю тебя за решётку»... Люди, снимавшие это, были явно психами. А ролики были не только от «любителей», там и студии с бюджетом были (не спрашивайте, просто не спрашивайте, как Барри их различал)!

– Хм, Скарлет?

– Нет, просто, нет, – отозвался Барри, наблюдая за сценой, где «Капитан Холод» трахал «Флэша» сосулькой.

– Уверен?

– Уверен.

– Мда, выглядит, и правда, травматично, – задумчиво протянул Лен, наблюдая, как «Флэша» заморозили почти в цельный кусок льда, оставляя лишь задницу наружу.

– До пыток электричеством кто-нибудь, интересно, додумается? – вздохнул Барри.

– А ты можешь?

Барри хмыкнул, поднял руку, между завибрировавших пальцев заплясали искры спидфорса, но после он добавил:

– Ну, обычно мне надо серьёзно разогнаться, чтобы создать ощутимую молнию, а не просто искры... С другой стороны, я и фазировать сквозь объекты мог раньше только на скорости...

И если кто-то думает, что если пара смотрит порно, то они возбуждаются и всё заканчивается сексом, то это был явно не тот случай. Тут не скончаться от смеха было бы неплохо... И они старались, правда, иначе это был бы очень неловкий конец для супергероя, ну и... легендарного вора.

– Не, ну они могли сделать ещё хуже, – заявил Лен.

– Да ладно?

– Серьёзно. Есть куда более избитые сюжеты... М-м-м... например... Я слышал, у вас сломался холодильник, и пришёл его починить.

– О да, моим замороженным пиццам не хватает холода! Вы моя последняя надежда! – борясь со смехом, Барри поддержал игру.

– Вы правы, что обратились ко мне, к непревзойдённому мастеру холодных дел, – выдохнул Лен ему в шею, кладя руку на бедро. И будь ситуация немножко другой, это бы здорово завело, но сейчас... всё воспринималось исключительно как цирк идиотии.

– Знаете, мой холодильник не переставая вибрирует, это плохо, о, мастер?

– Думаю, что смогу с этим справиться и спасти все ваши драгоценные пиццы!

– Ах, мой герой! Но у меня совсем нет денег, чтобы заплатить... Может, я могу что-то ещё сделать?

– Дайте подумать... м... там завтра выставка открывается, стыришь мне картину Моне?

– Лен, бля!

– Что?

– То! Ну причём тут грёбанная картина?!

– Эй, я – вор! Знал, с кем связываешься.

Барри возвёл глаза к потолку, вздохнул, но что ему было ещё говорить? Знал, ещё как знал. А потом Лен притянул его к себе, и внезапно смириться стало не так сложно. И у них ещё несколько роликов было недосмотрено, вдвоём справиться с их идиотизмом как-то проще, чем в одиночку.


	8. Chapter 8

Думаете, на порно с левыми актёрами всё закончилось? Ага, конечно. Первым на это дело наткнулся Циско. То есть, может, и не первым, но первым об этом сказал и даже показал. Инстаграм. Лена. Вроде как. То есть вряд ли Лен бы стал его заводить. Но и на работу папарацци или фаната не похоже: откуда у них такие фотки? Лен спит на диване, Лен над планами ограбления, Лен жуёт пиццу, и у него изо рта свисает нитка сыра, Лен ест мороженое с радужной посыпкой... Самая залайканная фотка – где Лен выходит из душа в одном полотенце (Барри решил сохранить её себе), небольшое видео, где Лен пытается кататься на коньках, поскальзывается и падает на задницу (и подпись под видео «Капитан Холод, но не Король Льда»). А ещё чихающий Лен с комментарием «Captain Cold have a cold?». Барри, с одной стороны, очень хотел поделиться находкой Циско с Леном, с другой же стороны, он не хотел, чтобы Лен убил кого-то из своих подельников за такой номер, и пришлось бы его за это в тюрьму сажать. Но при этом... у аккаунта уже было более миллиона подписчиков, однажды и далёкий от соцсетей Леонард Снарт обо всём узнает. Связать его что ли перед показом? Ага, прям такого, только вышедшего из душа... Мда, мысли ушли не туда. Так, ладно, план, нужен план...

Барри думал-думал, но как нормально смягчить удар, не придумал. Жизнь его как-то не готовила к ситуации, когда надо прийти к своему парню-преступнику и рассказать ему об инстаграм-аккаунте с его фотками, которые, он, возможно, не хотел бы, чтобы увидели свет. Возможно. Так что он просто позвонил Лену, уточнил, где тот находится, и прибежал туда.

– Обещай, что никого не убьёшь.

– В смысле? – не понял Лен.

– В прямом. Пообещай, что никого не убьёшь. Пожалуйста! Очень не хочу тебя тащить потом в тюрьму! У меня спустя столько-то времени только сексуальная жизнь наладилась!

– Скарлет, ты о чём вообще?

– Так ты обещаешь?

– Я очень стараюсь сейчас не прибить тебя.

– Ладно, короче... вот... – Барри протянул телефон с открытой страницей приложения.

– Это... это что?

– Инстаграм. Судя по всему, твой. Точнее от твоего лица. С твоими фотками. Не убивай никого, ладно?

– Что за... что... Лиза, блядь!

– Думаешь, это она?

– А кто, бля, ещё? Сначала, значит, давит на совесть, мол, оставил я её. Знаю, мой, косяк, готов был вину заглаживать. Даже на грёбанный каток попёрся, а она! Вот же!..

Барри перевёл дыхание. Ну, смертоубийство отменяется, сестру свою Лен не убьёт. Даже за такие выходки.

– Хм, Скарлет? – внезапно задумчиво произнёс Лен.

– А?

– А что означало «спустя столько-то времени» касаемо сексуальной жизни?

– Эм... ну...

– Ты же не был девственником?

– Что? Нет, конечно! Просто последние годы... с затишьем.

– Годы... боже, Скарлет! Ты что, со своей симпатичной мордашкой не мог никого снять себе на ночь?

– Во-первых, я не сторонник одноразовых интрижек, а во-вторых, у меня есть кое-какая проблема. Теперь наша общая проблема, не помнишь какая? Суперспособности называются! Они, знаешь ли, выдают, и серьёзно.

– Мог бы искать себе перепих как Флэш.

– Я не стал бы клеить людей с помощью своего геройского альтер-эго!

– Ну меня-то ты склеил.

– Это ты меня клеил!

– После того, как ты склеил меня своим бегом туда-сюда в этом обтягивающем костюмчике. Кстати, тот был намного лучше, а этот кошмар какой-то. Не костюм, а пижамка. Если бы я впервые встретил тебя в нём, то не клюнул бы.

– Да ты и так не клюнул, ты поезд разнёс, а потом меня к земле приморозил!

– Ну не приморозил же до конца. Или ты думаешь, что я правда испугался пылесоса, а не решил оставить в живых, дабы не уничтожать это произведение эротического искусства? 

– И посмотрите куда меня это привело, – покачал головой Барри.

– В объятья главного секс-символа Централ-Сити?

– Ага, именно, – вздохнул он, признавая поражение.

– Хэй, с вами Хартли Рэтуэй, Крысолов, и это канал Негодяи-Онлайн! Сегодня мы обносим центральный банк нашего любимого города! Подписывайтесь, присылайте донаты, наблюдайте за нашим великолепием!

– Пайпер, ты что творишь?

– Управляю медийной ситуацией, босс! Хватит позволять делать на нас контент, мы сами его будем создавать!

– Сливая полиции точное место и время нашего ограбления?

– Пф, да что они нам сделают? – Мардон презрительно фыркнул и шарахнул молнией по системе сигнализации. И Лену, нет, не показалось, что сделал он это преувеличенно красуясь на камеру. Вот чего все эти люди не могли на Мардоне зациклиться? Тому только дай повод повыделываться. – Копы – отстой.

– А если прибежит Красненький, то это только добавит нам просмотров, – кивнул Хартли.

– Если кто покалечит мне Красненького ради просмотров, криопушку в задницу засуну, – пообещал Лен, занимаясь первой дверью в банковское хранилище.

– Естественно, босс, мы со всей любовью, как к члену семьи, раз твой член так часто с ним слива... – договорить Хартли не дала сосулька, пролетевшая в паре сантиметров от его головы.

– Босс, не убей оператора! – крикнула Шона, телепортнувшись от одной кассы к другой.

– Так, ладно читаем донаты! – быстро переключился Хартли. – Ральф386 спрашивает, через донат, отмечу, спрашивает не стыдно ли нам принимать деньги, когда мы и так занимаемся грабежами. Что ж, дорогой Ральф, если бы у нас были стыд и совесть, мы бы не были профессиональными грабителями, смекаешь? Алекс-котик присылает донат с сообщением, что нехорошо стримить ограбления, мол, постыдились бы мы. Опять же, стыда и совести у нас нет, а если не нравится содержание стрима, то у меня для тебя несколько советов. Смотри, берёшь мышку, она у тебя под рукой, направляешь курсор – такую белую стрелочку, совсем-совсем наверх и направо там такой крестик есть, в любом браузере есть, ведёшь, ведёшь, доводишь, пусть красным загорится. Загорелся? Кликаешь туда. Отличное решение. Или можешь нажать alt и f4. Или выкинуть компьютер в окно – последнее лучший вариант. Пользуйся на здоровье! Меган прислала нам три доллара на печеньки, спасибо, Меган, теперь Негодяи не останутся голодными, и у них будут силы обнести ещё один банк. Пять донатов с общей тематикой «спасибо, подрочил», спасибо, что сообщили об этом важном событии в своих жизнях, мда. О, тут спрашивают сколько надо задонатить, чтобы Капитан Холод совершил следующее ограбление без одежды. Что скажешь, босс? – Лен только отмахнулся, не удостоив зрителей и Пайпера ответом. – Так, а вот это зачитывать не буду. И скажите, мистер, за это мне спасибо, иначе Холод бы приставил к моим яйцам криопушку, требуя вычислить тебя по айпи, чтобы потом прикончить медленно и мучительно.

– Что там? – рыкнул Лен.

– Не важно!

– Пайпер!

– Да ладно, там правда ничего такого...

– Дай сюда! – Лен кинул замок на двери, в несколько больших шагов преодолел расстояние до Хартли и вырвал телефон с сообщениями у него из рук, пролистал на несколько постов назад. «А сколько надо задонатить чтобы Лиза разделась?» – а вот и то самое сообщение. Экран тут же покрылся слоем изморози. – Значит так, если будет хоть ещё одно такое сообщение касаемо моей сестры, мало не покажется!

– Ленни, я сама могу за себя постоять! – фыркнула Лиза и заглянула в свой телефон. – Любезный Доминатор321, или как там тебя, я не готова к ответственности быть первой женщиной, которая разденется перед тобой после твоей мамаши.

Шона фыркнула и стукнула своим кулаком по её, а потом вновь вернулась к обнесению касс.

На секунду запахло озоном, а потом в вихре жёлтых молний появился Флэш.

– Лен, что за херня? Стрим ограбления? Серьёзно? – спросил он очень возмущённо.

– Все вопросы к Пайперу, я-то просто банк граблю, – отмахнулся Лен, а потом присмотрелся. – О, Скарлет, старый костюм? Воспринял мою конструктивную критику?

– Новый в починке, – буркнул пацан.

– Ага, конечно, – не поверил Лен. – Дело, естественно, не в том, как твоя задница смотрится в этом, совсем нет.

– Иди нахрен!

Мардон решил прервать перепалку, запустив в Флэша молнией, тот успел увернуться только в последний момент, так как до этого пытался дырку взглядом в Лене просверлить.

– Мардон, я что сказал?! – прикрикнул на него Лен.

– Эй, я даже не попал в твоего ненаглядного! Да и потом, вон как от него искрит постоянно, что ему ещё одна небольшая молния сделает?

– Ты серьёзно будешь запрещать своим людям стрелять по мне, Лен? Я тебе что, беспомощная девица?

– Что за наезд на девиц такой? – не оценила Лиза.

– Да, что за наезд? – поддакнула Шона.

– Я не это имел в виду! – пацан попятился.

– Так, я передумал, можете стрелять по этому неблагодарному шкету, – объявил Лен.

– Да чтоб тебя! – вскрикнул Барри как раз перед тем, как ему пришлось начать бегать по помещению банка, уворачиваясь от молний, смерчей, пуль Шоны и золотых лучей Лизы. Хартли продолжил снимать, Лен взламывать хранилище. – Ах так?! Хотите эксклюзива? Будет вам! – выкрикнул он в перерывах между вспышками туда-сюда. – Дорогие зрители канала Негодяев, вы в курсе, что их бесстрашный лидер обожает «Дневники принцессы»? Или что дома носит носки со снежинками и помпончиками, хотя больше не может мёрзнуть? Ему просто нравится! О, и ещё до того, как мы начали встречаться, Холод вломился ко мне в дом, приготовил какао, налил в лепную кружку с оленем и начал меня отчитывать по поводу отсутствия «маленьких зефирок»!

– Скарлет, какого хрена?!

– Я ещё только начал! – пацан заливисто рассмеялся, не прекращая быстро перемещаться, спасая свою шкурку от попадания в неё всякого от Негодяев.

– Просмотры и комментарии зашкаливают, так держать! – крикнул из своего угла Хартли.

– Ненавижу вас всех, – проворчал Лен. – Я просто хотел ограбить дурацкий банк! Разве я так многого хочу? Так многого прошу? Честного заработка для честного грабителя!

– Ленни, ты такой брюзга, – фыркнула Лиза.

– Да, «Ленни», не будь брюзгой, – поддакнул Барри. – Тебе как в одном из твоих любимых фильмов подарили корону, так улыбайся и соответствуй!

– Спать будешь на диване, Скарлет!

– На том, где у тебя милые подушки в форме кошачьих лапок?

– О, Ленни, ты их не выкинул при переезде? – подключилась Лиза, не забывая стрелять.

– Он их обнимает, когда смотрит эмоциональное кино! Вместо того, чтобы обнимать меня! – решил поделиться ещё одной деталью Флэш.

– Ленни, почему ты не обнимаешь этого милого мальчика?

– А почему ты стреляешь по этому «милому мальчику», если ты настолько на его стороне?

– Бизнес отдельно, издевательства над любимым братиком – отдельно.

– Ненавижу вас всех, – повторился Лен.

– За этот стрим мне Оскара дадут! – подал голос Хартли.

Лен ненавидел их всех. Лен ненавидел собственную жизнь.

Негодяи провели ещё несколько ограблений (читай – стримов), фанатская база всё росла, в магазинчиках сувениры с Флэшем стали постепенно заменяться сувенирами с Негодяями, парки вновь вошли в моду, Кэтти Пэрри объявила, что переснимет свой клип Hot’n cold в тематике Капитана Холода, а потом Джо пришёл со смены очень какой-то злой.

– Доволен?! – прорычал он.

– Что я опять сделал? – вздохнул Барри.

– Ваши обжимашки на камеру всё портят! У нас сегодня было собрание, и на нём нас неофициально, но очень явно попросили даже не пытаться сажать твоих дорогих Негодяев за решётку! Мол, из-за них вал туристов в город, и это пополняет бюджет сильнее, чем тратит его возмещение убытков от ограблений! Доволен?!

Первым делом Барри рассмеялся, потом посмеялся ещё чуток.

– Да ладно тебе, Джо, полиция всё равно ничего не могла им сделать. Я мог, но у меня и без отношений с Леном, была договорённость, так что... – Барри пожал плечами. – Хотя, наверное, Лену об этом знать не стоит, а то расстроится ещё.

– Тебя только это волнует?!

– Не, ну я смотрел «Мегамозга», знаю, чем подобное может закончиться. Найдёт себе ещё какую-нибудь правильную девчонку, станет героем, опять убьётся... 

– Отличный вариант, как по мне.

– Для тебя. А у меня только всё хорошо в личной жизни!

– С Капитанам Холодом.

– Ага, именно.


	9. Chapter 9

Они с Леном смотрели телевизор, когда ему (Лену, не телику) пришло сообщение. Лен ощутимо поморщился и убрал мобильник обратно в карман штанов.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Барри, не особо рассчитывая на ответ. Обычно свою геройско-воровскую жизнь они не обсуждали: Лен особо не спрашивал, да и сам не отвечал, больше отмахивался, если речь шла о делах Негодяев. Барри не обижался и не настаивал, не считал, что ему нужно что-то знать, а потом мучиться дилеммой: пользоваться этим знанием в делах Флэша или нет. В конце концов, Лену он научился доверять, причём достаточно давно, когда речь шла о соблюдении их основного соглашения. Негодяи не вредили людям (не считая имущественного ущерба), а значит на их преступления можно было смотреть сквозь пальцы, особенно теперь, когда город только выигрывал от популярности своих основных грабителей.

– Легенды в городе, – ответил Лен. – Зовут встретиться.

– А ты не хочешь?

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что Сара опять собирается затащить меня на Волнолёт. С другой стороны... давно Мика не видел... Тебя тоже, кстати, приглашают, ты там, вроде, почти всех знаешь.

– И в случае чего быстро-быстро тебя унесу, если Сара попытается вырубить и похитить тебя, да?

– На это и был расчёт, да.

– А «Святые и Грешники» ревновать не будут, что ты собираешься бухать в другом месте? – не смог не поддеть Барри, когда они доехали на мотоцикле Лена до указанного в сообщении бара. Не тащить же его на руках через весь город, да ещё и без костюма?

– Ты ж из мужской солидарности не сдашь мою жуткую измену? – хмыкнул Лен.

– Посмотрим на твоё поведение, – кивнул Барри, пристраивая шлем на сиденье.

– Ранишь меня в самое сердце, пацан, – Лен закатил глаза и толкнул дверь бара. Барри оставалось только последовать за ним.

– Леонард, ты всё же пришёл! – Сара даже встала со своего места, чтобы поприветствовать.

– Сделай так, чтобы я об этом не пожалел, – отмахнулся Лен, присаживаясь на свободное место, Барри последовал его примеру.

– Барри, рада видеть и тебя, – Сара не растеряла ни самообладания, ни улыбки.

– А он тут меня охраняет, – хмыкнул Лен, даже слово не дав вставить. – От всяких не самых добровольных методов вербовки, которыми Легенды очень любят пользоваться, да, Джексон?

Джексон с доктором Штайном синхронно поперхнулись.

– Знал бы ты, как мне не хватает тебя, Снарт. Без тебя пиздец скучно, – фыркнул Мик себе в стакан с алкоголем.

– Так возвращайся к нам, в Негодяях всегда будет вакансия для тебя, ты же знаешь, – ответил Лен и нагло стырил чьё-то пиво. Ну да, профессиональный же вор.

– Может ты лучше вернёшься к нам? – спросила Сара. – Ну правда, ты был отличным членом команды.

– Не. Мне тут запретили глупо помирать.

– Пацан тебя совсем приручил? – хмыкнул Мик.

– Да нет, вообще-то запретила мне Лиза. Но даже если бы не она... я не то чтобы люблю подчиняться приказам, но из принципа противиться этому, чтобы опять по-идиотски сдохнуть... ну, как-то не сильно разумно, не думаешь?

– Кстати, я всё хотел сказать... Спасибо за то, что... ну, спас меня тогда, занял моё место, – подал голос Рэй.

– Акция одноразовая, Палмер. В следующий раз свою жопу сам вытаскивай из всякого дерьма, – отмахнулся Лен.

– Неужели так сложно на «спасибо» как нормальный человек сказать «пожалуйста», а не всё вот это? – Рэй закатил глаза.

– То есть спасай тебя, жертвуй собой ради тебя, а потом ещё и веди себя миленько по твоему желанию? Не многого ли хочешь, Палмер?

– Барри, как ты вообще его терпишь? – уж очень возмущённо спросил Рэй.

– Да с удовольствием, – Барри усмехнулся и откинулся на стуле. Вся эта перепалка его только забавляла. – Не надо завидовать моим отношениям с секс-символом Централ-Сити.

– Да, к слову, вы – двое придурков – будущее всё нахрен поломали! Такими темпами Бюро Времени тебя, Леонард, объявит артефактом! До твоего возвращения всего этого не было!

– Так, стоп-стоп-стоп, что ещё за Бюро? Только не говорите мне, что я, значит, героически помирал ради разрушения грёбанной деспотичной организации, управляющей временем, только для того, чтобы новая объявилась? И вы ещё хотите, чтобы я во всё это вернулся? Ну вас нахер!

– Это не одно и то же.

– Ну да, конечно. Не ты только что говорила, что меня хотят прирезать за то, что я не отвечаю их представлениям о светлом будущем.

– Я этого не говорила. Но ты сам знаешь, почему нас тогда Рип собрал: мы не должны были оказать на историю большого влияния. А потом вообще оказались вырваны из времени, и ты больше всех. И лучше вырванным из времени оставаться вне времени.

– Это угроза?

Температура ощутимо упала градуса на два, а вот обстановка накалилась. Барри придвинулся поближе к Лену. Он не хотел драться ни с кем тут, многие были его друзьями, но если кто-то попытается навредить Лену или увести его силой на Волнолёт... Нет, этого Барри позволить не мог. Лен заслуживал нормальной жизни, своей жизни, а не торчать вечность вне времени только потому, что кому-то там не нравилась его внезапная популярность. Будто Лен сам к ней стремился!

– Мы не это имели в виду, – пошла на попятный Сара. – Просто вы оба должны понимать, как опасно вмешиваться в ход времени.

– Когда мы шли за Хантером творить вендетту во имя его семьи, что-то никого из вас это не беспокоило. И когда решили прикончить Повелителей Времени за то, что те нам в этом мешали, – тоже. И, видимо, ни вам, ни вашему драгоценному Бюро, которому я обеспечил возможность существования, не ясно понятие «благодарность». Так что мы сваливаем. И передайте своим новым хозяевам, что если те подумают, что можно прийти за мной или за кем-то, кто мне дорог, то напомните им, что у меня есть отличный опыт в уничтожении всяких деспотичных говнюков, возомнивших себе, что могут указывать, как и кому жить.

– Только в следующий раз взорви всех говнюков не вместе с собой, – попросил Барри, аккуратно касаясь его локтя. – Я, если что, помогу.

– Мне казалось ты против убийств, – встрял Рэй.

– Против. Но также я не стану отказывать людям в праве на самооборону. Не лезьте к нам, и всё будет хорошо.

– Пошли уже, Скарлет, нечего нам тут делать.

Под недовольные взгляды Легенд они выбрались из-за стола и направились к выходу. Как-то не задалась встреча, да.

– Я останусь сегодня с тобой, ладно? – спросил Барри, принимая мотоциклетный шлем. Он вообще-то собирался вечером к Джо, с которым, наконец, начал вновь нормально общаться, но сейчас... сейчас хотелось быть с Леном.

– Беспокоишься за меня?

– Может быть. И не надо про то, что я считаю тебя девой в беде, но... 

– Я понимаю. И всё же надеюсь, что этим придуркам, – Лен кивнул в сторону двери бара, – хватит порядочности, в случае чего, если не встать на мою сторону, то, хотя бы, не брать заказ на моё убийство. 

– На твоей стороне буду я.

– Знаю. И радует одно: пойти убивать меня в детстве «бюрошники» вряд ли решатся, так как это вызовет куда больший парадокс, ведь я – причина, почему они существуют. А сейчас мы вполне можем дать отпор.

– Ага, меня тоже вряд ли «вытрут из истории». А если они обладают хотя бы капелькой ума, то поймут, что если начнут угрожать вернуться в прошлое и навредить Лизе, то ты там точно камня на камне не оставишь.

– И тебя точно всё устраивает?

– Мне всё это не нравится, но... Никто не имеет права решать нашу судьбу. Мы и без того потеряли слишком многое из-за всяких там путешествующих во времени засранцев. Это наша жизнь, и я не позволю забрать у нас больше ничего.

– Хорошо сказано, Скарлет.

И сколько бы они не были уверены в себе и своих силах, напряжение всё ещё чувствовалось. Никто из них, например, не собирался лишать себя сна из-за возможных угроз, но, ложась в кровать, Лен переложил к себе криопушку поближе, хотя обычно с собой её даже на дела не всегда брал, привыкнув пользоваться новоявленными мета-силами. Хотелось быть во всеоружии – Барри понимал. Понимал и старался не думать о том, как сильно поменялись его установки с того момента, когда в первый раз надел костюм Флэша. Тот Флэш разве мог представить, каково это – засыпать, позволяя Капитану Холоду обнимать себя, быть готовым безоговорочно встать на его защиту, даже когда противниками могут быть другие, вообще-то, герои и даже его друзья. Каково это – перестать мыслить категориями добро-зло и ставить свободу выбора превыше законов и «высшего блага». Но это была _их_ жизнь, и он был готов встать на её защиту.


	10. Chapter 10

Наутро они проснулись непотревоженными. Как и на следующее, и на следующее, не важно были они вместе или порознь. То ли их услышали и побоялись лезть, то ли никто и не собирался лезть изначально, а все эти угрозы были личной инициативой Сары. Жизнь возвращалась в привычную колею. И то, что эта жизнь иногда напоминала тот ещё фарс, ну... Барри всё устраивало. Более того, в кои-то веки он мог сказать, что счастлив. Счастлив иметь то, что имел, а не гнался за неведомыми журавлями. Сколько он бесплодно вздыхал по Айрис? Сколько раз они пытались строить отношения, но всё время натыкались на стены непонимания, ранили друг друга, сходились и расходились? Может, если бы Лен не вернулся, Барри вновь попытался бы, они с Айрис вдвоём попытались бы... Может, что-то в итоге и вышло бы, а может, им не суждено было быть вместе, что бы там газета из будущего ни твердила. С Леном Барри не надо было каждый раз правильно подбирать слова, ходить на цыпочках, словно сапёр на минном поле, боящийся сделать шаг не туда и спровоцировать взрыв. Барри ни за что бы не сказал, что это вина Айрис, что та плохая или что-то такое, просто... Не всегда даже самая великая любовь означает, что вы подходите друг другу. Наверное, из-за того, что они росли вместе, им сложно было изменить динамику их взаимоотношений, этого не было в том будущем, из которого пришёл Эобад и которое тот изменил своими действиями. С Леном Барри чувствовал, что, наконец, живёт, живёт своей жизнью, а не по чьему-то плану, не пытается соответствовать заранее выстроенной канве, ударяясь о жёсткие стены этого коридора в «правильное» будущее. А сейчас он сам выбирал свою судьбу, сам принимал решения. И это окрыляло. Барри в кои-то веки не чувствовал себя заложником какого-то сценария.

– Хэй, смотри что я нашёл, – Барри с размаху плюхнулся на диван рядом с Леном и протянул свой телефон.

– Это что?

– Мардон завёл инстаграм. Умора полная! Смотри!

Барри начал листать снимки, все наполненные пафосом. Вот эта, например, с молниями на фоне грозового неба. «Повелитель стихии», гласила подпись.

– Повелитель фильтров уж скорее, – хмыкнул Барри, листая дальше. Ещё фотки, и ещё. Молнии, смерчи, селфи с лучших ракурсов, о, даже популярные челленджи, типа сбивание крышек с бутылок, разве что не с удара ногой с разворотом, а своими способностями.

– Вот чего главной звездой не мог стать он? Ему же только дай повод покрасоваться, – фыркнул Лен.

– У Хартли тоже, кстати, аккаунт есть, поживее будет, – Барри вбил в поиске ник и открыл ленту. – У него хоть самоирония присутствует. Вот эта мне нравится, – Барри открыл фотку, разделённую надвое. Первая «без фильтра»: селфи, вторая «с фильтром», то же селфи, только в руке кухонный фильтр для очистки воды. – Но не беспокойся, твоя инста всё равно имеет больше подписчиков.

– Инста Лизы, не моя.

– А, детали, – Барри отмахнулся. – Кстати, может твиттер заведёшь?

– А это ещё зачем?

– Ну ты же любишь пафосно вещать о всяком. Поделишься с миром своими цитатами и лучшими каламбурами.

– Самые лучшие только для тебя, Скарлет.

– Да ладно, я не ревнивый. Привноси прекрасное в мир! О, может и мне завести инстаграм?

– В качестве кого?

– Кому интересен Барри Аллен? А вот фотки от Флэша наберут популярность. И ещё можно будет от лица Флэша же в комментариях стебать Мардона. О, кстати, новый пост от него, зацени!

– Да они все одинаковые!

– Я же сказал, что у Хартли посты живее будут. Так что думаешь о моей идее?

– Ты же не собираешься делать аккаунт со своего телефона?

– А что?

– Твою же мать, как только один я смог выяснить твою личность, когда ты так безалаберно как ней относишься? Как только ты начнёшь что-то постить как Флэш, этим заинтересуются миллионы людей, и, думаешь, среди них не найдётся тот, кто сможет пробить серийник телефона или номер сим-карты?

Барри вздохнул. Ну вот, опять не подумал. И Лен прав – как он раньше-то не прокололся-то? Видимо, много удачи потребовалось.

– Ладно, пацан, не дуйся. Смотайся в моё убежище на Пятой, возьми коробку за обувью в шкафу и тащи сюда.

– Зачем?

– Тащи сюда, говорю.

Барри закатил глаза, но послушно сорвался с места, влетел в квартиру, даже не заметив двери, огляделся. Коробку он нашёл почти сразу, где и сказал Лен, слегка крякнул под её весом и поспешил обратно.

– Ну? – нетерпеливо спросил Барри, ставя коробку на диван.

Лен снял с коробки крышку, вытащил пенопластовую подложку, открывая вид на кучу мобильников в заводских упаковках, стал перебирать аппараты, наконец, выбрал один – какой-то новый самсунг, отложил тот, залез в небольшую коробочку, тоже находящуюся в большой коробке, перебрал десяток сим-карт, вытащил одну.

– На, эти не отследить. И геолокация вырублена.

– Они все краденные, да?

– Тебя это так волнует? Вроде ты больше не собирался наезжать на меня за мой... не самый приличный образ жизни.

– Ага, только я работаю в полиции. Мне в полицию тащить украденный мобильник?

– Не парься, за ним хвоста нет. И его не отследить, его не ищут. И камера хорошая.

– Ты пропустил несколько лет, не шаришь в соцсетях, но разбираешься какой мобильник мне поможет в раскрутке инстаграма?

– Пацан, я разбираюсь в технологиях, это позволяет быть тем, кто я есть, – лучшим из воров. И хорошая съёмка местности и прилегающих объектов – залог успеха операции.

– И где ты их стырил? Просто интересно. Раз не ищут.

– Контрабанда.

– То есть это подделка? – Барри вытащил из коробки телефон и повращал в пальцах. Был похож на настоящий.

– Сделан из тех же деталей теми же людьми по тем же чертежам на тех же заводах. Просто делали больше плана ради дополнительных продаж на чёрном рынке без налогов. Так что я украл у воров. И серийников этих телефонов нет в системе. Как раз для всех, кто не хочет светиться.

– Я думал, преступники носят кнопочные одноразовые...

– Пацан, ты, вроде, в полиции служишь, с преступниками борешься в свободное время, а представление о криминале, как у наивняка, подсевшего на голливудские фильмы и всякие сериальчики про копов.

– Ладно-ладно, ты тут самый умный, а я – глупый мальчишка. Доволен?

– И признание своей глупости – первый путь к развитию ума.

– Вот и отличный пост для твиттера.

Барри страдал. Очень артистично и очень громко страдал. Страдал в Лена, что характерно. Страдал уже битый час о том, что у Флэша в инстаграме подписчиков меньше, чем у Мардона.

– Ладно, тебя мне не переплюнуть, ладно, даже Крысолова, но Мардон! Я менее популярен, чем Мардон! – продолжил завывать Барри, между репликами утыкаясь моськой в диванную подушку.

– Ты завёл аккаунт два дня назад, – Лен попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу Барри.

– И что-о-о-о-о? Я же герой! Я симпатичный! Я этим неблагодарным жизни каждый день спасаю! Я трахаюсь с секс-символом Централ-Сити! А у Мардона всё равно подписчиков больше! Нечестно!

Лен сжал кончиками пальцев переносицу, возвёл глаза к небу (то есть к потолку), но никакой помощи сверху не получил. Видимо, ворам божественное спасение не положено, даже если и мир спасёшь разок.

– Пацан, это просто дурацкая соцсеть.

– Тебе легко говорить! У тебя уже двадцать миллионов подписчиков!

– Да забирай!

– Как я у тебя их заберу? Они все тебя любят, а не меня! Что, вообще-то, обидно! Я же герой! – Барри пошёл на пятый круг причитаний по поводу неблагодарных горожан. Лену очень хотелось выпить. Точнее, нет, не выпить – напиться.


	11. Chapter 11

Барри продолжал причитать по поводу медленно (очень медленно, с точки зрения самого быстрого парня из знакомых Лена) растущего количества подписчиков в его инстаграме. И что его отрыв от Мардона оставался не то что неизменным, но даже рос. Барри страдал, причитал, жаловался всем и обо всех, пытался делать оригинальные фотографии, но результата, как видно, не добивался. Эти пять дней у Лена была непроходящая мигрень, он уже готов был за шкирку притащить пацана к Лизе, мол, сделай ту же херню, что и с его инстой, и раскрути эту истеричку, пока он не вынес всем (и в первую очередь самому Лену) мозг. Единственное что сдерживало, так это то, что Лен хотел сохранить лучшие ракурсы для себя, а у Лизы не было таких ограничений, но скоро и этот бастион бы пал. И неудивительно, что Лен как-то пропустил факт внезапной геройской, чтоб её, вечеринки в Стар Лабс, куда собирались прийти не только команда Флэша, но и команда Стрелы с Легендами, и что Лена как-то туда умудрились пригласить, а он не успел вовремя отмахнуться или прикрыться срочным делами. То ли его пригласили как одного из Легенд (даже если Лен от них свалил), то ли как плюс один от Флэша, не важно, но в итоге вот она – вечеринка.

Так что Лен стоял себе в уголке, цедя бутылку пива, и старался особо не отсвечивать, да не пересекаться с Сарой во избежание очередных конфликтов. Но хрен там – ещё какие-то минут пятнадцать, и благодаря – кому же ещё – Барри Лена утянуло в человеческий водоворот. Хорошо хоть этот живой ураганчик не к Легендам его утянул, хотя... Куин и его подельники... что ещё хуже? И Куин уже третий раз рычал на него с угрозами утыкать его стрелами. Как ново.

– Куин, я тебя уже предупреждал, что утыкивалку отморожу. И отморозил, если не помнишь. Но могу передумать, что утыкивалка – это твой лук, и решить, что лучше тебе отморозить пару бесполезных частей твоего бесполезного тела, – огрызнулся Лен.

– Лен, пожалуйста, не надо убивать моих друзей, даже если они... такие, – Барри закатил глаза, но даже не напрягся.

– Да кто говорит про убийство? Отморозить руки – крайне неприятно, но не смертельно. Уж поверь информации из первых... – Лен хмыкнул, – рук.

– Ч-что?

– Да так... Пришлось отхреначить себе руку, чтобы спасти Мика от тех вон козлов, – Лен кивнул в сторону Легенд. – Долгая история, к счастью, на Волнолёте её смогли вернуть. Странно, что я уже тогда не успел подумать, что всё это геройство мне выйдет боком. Я за всю криминальную жизнь столько не отхватывал, как за те пару месяцев.

– Я уже сотню раз пожалел, что убеждал тебя стать героем, – Барри приобнял его за талию, совсем не смущаясь своих геройских друзей.

– И тебя это устраивает, Барри? Всё вот это? – буквально прорычал Куин.

– Живой парень-преступник лучше мёртвого парня-героя, – пожал плечами Барри. – Тем более, я уверен, что в нужный момент Лен поступит правильно.

– С чего ты так уверен в этом... преступном отбросе? – выплюнул Куин да приложился к своему стакану с виски. – Сколько раз он тебя предавал? И сколько раз ещё предаст?

Лен запнулся всего на миг, на маленькую секундочку, потому что в какой-то мере этот гондон был прав. То есть Лен никогда особо не сомневался в выборе своего жизненного пути. Разве что сомнительным был его поход в герои, это он точно зря, пусть и вышло всё... неплохо. Не умер в итоге, с Лизой помирился, суперспособности получил, пацана этого... Кто знает, хватило бы ему смелости без, так сказать, околосмертного опыта настолько явно подкатить к Флэшу, а не дальше перебрасываться с ним флиртом на ограблениях. Но да, в целом, Лен не сомневался в себе и своих действиях, не жалел даже о том неприятном инциденте в аэропорту. Он получил своих Негодяев, спас кучку металюдей от вечного заточения на затёртом острове и, возможно, использования их как оружия безжалостной военной машиной правительства. Но всё равно Барри имел все причины не доверять Лену, даже ненавидеть его. Но вот они здесь. И сейчас лучший геройский дружок Барри тыкал того носом в очевидную проблему.

И Лен уже собрался с мыслями, подготовил язвительную ремарку на грани оскорбления, даже рот открыл, но Барри его опередил:

– Олли, ты правда думаешь, что я безмозглый мальчишка? Мне, так на минуточку, уже под тридцать! Я знаю, во что и с кем ввязываюсь! И не тебе в это лезть, после всего того, что ты сам творил! Так что будь добр захлопнуть варежку по поводу моих чёртовых отношений!

– Но если этот ублюдок...

– Эй-эй, к моему большому сожалению, мой папаша-гондон был вполне женат на моей матери, когда зачал меня, так что попрошу без необоснованных наездов! – Лен успел себя взять в руки и даже вернуть привычную усмешку на лицо. В его деле нельзя позволять всяким там выбивать себя из колеи больше чем на секунду.

– Если этот законнорожденный говнюк, – не дал себя сбить Куин, – что-нибудь устроит, то я и все мои союзники...

– Начнут бегать по Централ-Сити с луками? Серьёзно, народ, луки? У всех? – перебил его Лен. – Никакой оригинальности!

– На самом деле, лук есть и у меня, – фыркнул Барри.

– Откуда?

– Так Олли мне дал как-то при встрече...

– Круто, а лук откуда? – не смог не воспользоваться моментом Лен.

На секунду в их небольшой группке воцарилась тишина, а потом и Куин, и его сестрица, и ещё какой-то там пацан, любящий рассекать в красном, и блондика-хакерша, синхронно подавились своими напитками.

– А лук я купил на «ибэе», – решил добить шутку Барри, словно эти придурки со средневековым оружием уже и так не были уничтожены. На них было жалко смотреть. Капитан Холод похитил честь Стрелы, а Флэш был его подельником. Лучшее ограбление если не года, то месяца. Лизе эта история понравится.

– Так что там за история с твоей рукой? – спросил Барри, устраиваясь удобнее на подушке рядом с ним. До этого пацан не поднимал никаких серьёзных тем, никак не комментировал их столкновение с Куином и его подпевалами. А сейчас это. Хотя сам же виноват, сам решил повыделываться.

– Ну, если вкратце... Ты ведь знаешь, что сделали с Миком? Что его превратили в межвременного охотника за головами? Мы как-то схлестнулись, он смог победить... Но не убил меня, а просто приковал внутри корабля, а я понял кто под маской. У меня рядом была моя криопушка, а времени не было совсем... Так что отморозить и разбить руку было единственным решением, чтобы спасти Мика, пока его не убили.

– И Леонард Снарт не смог справиться с какими-то наручниками менее... членовредительскими методами? – Барри пихнул его острым локтем в бок.

– Это были инопланетные наручники будущего, между прочим! То есть я бы справился, если было бы время разобраться, но... именно его у меня не было.

– А ты знал, что тебе смогут руку... ну... вернуть, когда?..

– Не знал.

– Ты... – Барри вздохнул. – Не делай так больше, ладно? Мне нравятся твои руки, – пацан обхватил его ладони и сухо ткнулся губами в костяшки.

– Как я уже говорил ранее, серьёзно отхватывать я начал, только когда согласился на эту глупую миссию. Так что сейчас мне бояться особо нечего, – Лен пожал плечами. Этот разговор ему не сильно нравился, пусть Барри и так нежно касался губами его рук.

Лен отвернулся и потянулся к прикроватной лампе, дабы выключить свет, да так и остался лежать на боку. А Барри вдруг прижался к нему со спины, притёрся к нему крепко-крепко, ткнулся лицом ему в шею.

– Я знаю, что ты меня больше не предашь, – жарко зашептал ему пацан, щекоча кожу дыханием. – Просто знаю. А если и сделаешь это, то у тебя будут причины. Как тогда, с перевозкой. Мне потребовалось много времени и несколько внешних пинков, чтобы понять, что та труба ускорителя была ужасна, а то что их ждало на Лян Ю было бы ещё хуже. Не знаю, общаешься ли ты с другими метами, но скажи Хартли, Мардону и Шоне, что мне очень жаль, что мы с ними так поступали. Ты поступил правильно, когда я не смог.

– Так уверен во мне, пацан? – Лен никогда не признается, что в голосе прорезалась странная хрипотца. И хорошо, что он лежал спиной к пацану, потому что... ну просто потому что. А глаза щиплет от пыли, надо бы пропылесосить.

– Ты – хороший человек, Лен. Я не просто так говорил, что ты можешь стать героем. Может ты и не всегда был... законопослушен, жизнь тебя толкала не в ту сторону, но я знаю, что подо всем этим ты – хороший человек.

– Быть героем у меня не особо вышло.

– Ну да. Рука, потом взрыв. Я понял.

– Нет, не только это, – Лен выдохнул. Он никогда об этом не говорил ни с кем, кроме Легенд, не хотел об этом говорить, хотел вырвать это из себя, но... – То, что случилось с Миком – это из-за меня. Из-за того, что мне в какой-то момент понравилось всё это геройство. Я позволил этой эйфории вскружить мне голову. Мне слишком понравилось, слишком. Не представляешь насколько меня затянуло, как я был горд собой, носился как грёбанный павлин, распушив хвост. А Мик... ну, он не менялся так же быстро, как я, ему все эти высшие цели были тогда по боку. Поэтому я буквально вышвырнул его с Волнолёта, оставил позади, чтобы он не мешал мне скакать на грёбанном белом коне во имя высшей цели. Его нашли и сломали, его разум разрывали на части из-за меня, из-за того, что я сделал. И даже после всего этого, Мик меня не убил, а лишь приковал в чёртовой оружейной. Вот такой вот из меня герой, – Лен выплюнул последнее слово с презрением. – Когда я вор, то цель – лишь деньги. А когда цель лишь деньги, то между ними и своими людьми, я выберу своих людей, по крайней мере когда речь идёт о моих настоящих людях, как Негодяи, я брошу цацки ради них не раздумывая, не подставлю их. А когда цель высока и велика, то она может ослепить, и тогда...

– Труба ускорителя. Будет труба ускорителя, – тихо прошептал Барри.

– Я больше не хочу, чтобы меня ослепило нечто великое и важное, от чего я опять проебу всё, что мне дорого. Лучше уж тырить дорогую херню, чем однажды понять, что наделал дерьма, гоняясь за грёбанными единорогами.

– И вот почему я в тебе так уверен. И почему считаю, что ты – хороший человек. Пусть и тыришь всё, что к полу не прибито.

– Справедливости ради, мы как-то утащили статую, привинченную к полу во время выставки...

– Ну, конечно! – Барри шутливо шлёпнул его ладонью по лопатке, а потом вновь принялся играть в прилипалу. – Тыришь всё, что к полу не прибито, а что прибито – отхреначиваешь и тыришь! Ты ж мой прекрасный воришка! – и звонко чмокнул за ухом. Вот же... мальчишка. – Кстати... знаешь, что у Стрелы тоже есть инстаграм?

– И что?

– И то, что и у него подписчиков больше, чем у меня! Нет, я понимаю, за него аккаунт явно ведёт Фелисити, но бли-и-и-и-ин! И у него тоже!

Лен только вздохнул. Опять началось.

– Ле-е-е-ен! Ну, Лен!

– Чего тебе?

– Слушай, а давай совместное фото сделаем? Или даже видео? М?

– Бля, что ты, что Лиза! Почему все, кого я люблю, пользуются моей неземной красотой ради дешёвой интернет-популярности?!

Барри возмущённо засопел, а потом резко замер, как окаменел. А через полсекунды Лен тоже. Понял, что ляпнул. Он же... он же не... Это ж просто слова... Слова, которые... Лен честно пытался вспомнить говорил ли он их когда-либо хоть кому-то кроме сестры, но не смог. И теперь он... бля. Расчувствовался, вывалил слишком многое, а теперь ещё и это...

– Бля.

– Лен? Ты... Так, эй, ладно понял, оно само. Лен, температура падает, Лен!

Лен сжал зубы и приказал себе успокоиться, пока он всю кровать льдом не покрыл. Барри-то в порядке будет, этот спидстер, если что, быстро свалит, а вот потом спать на промёрзшей, а потом медленно оттаивающей постели – то ещё удовольствие. Как и спать вдвоём на узеньком диванчике или одноместном «матраце для утех».

– Всё хорошо, Лен? Лен, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты сейчас не наделаешь глупостей из-за того, что сказал, что любишь меня чуть раньше, чем планировал. Пожалуйста, Лен?

– Всё прекрасно, Скарлет, – выдавил из себя Лен, сжимая пальцы Барри своими у себя на груди. – Давай я завтра позвоню Лизе, чтобы она поработала с твоим аккаунтом? Авось, Мардона обгонишь.

– Конечно, хорошо, – Барри ощутимо расслабился, скользнул губами по шее.


	12. Chapter 12

– Лен? Лен, ты ещё спишь? – прошептал Барри ему на ухо.

– Мгхм.

– Ле-е-ен, – протянул Барри чуть громче, так и не отлепившийся за ночь.

Лен вновь буркнул нечто нечленораздельное, зарываясь носом в подушку, не желая открывать глаза. И лениво подумал о том, что он не только тех слов до этого мало кому говорил. Он ещё не мог вспомнить, с кем раньше мог так спокойно спать в одной кровати, не вздрагивать от каждого шороха, от каждого прикосновения, не тянуться от них к оружию или к горлу человека рядом. Опять же, раньше так было, наверное, только с Лизой. Даже с Миком, когда им приходилось делить одну комнату или даже кровать на двоих, было сложно забыться полноценным сном, а не напряжённо дремать, просыпаясь от чего-то чуть громче тихого вздоха. После одного такого месяца залегания в какой-то дыре в Монтане, когда на хвосте были федералы, золото из банков можно было выносить в мешках под глазами у Лена. А сейчас такого не было. И дело явно же было не в том, что Флэш – не из тех, кто придушит подушкой спящего, логикой ведь подсознательный страх, вбитый ещё с детства, не успокоишь. И всё же рядом с пацаном он прекрасно высыпался, хотя он лежит тут со своим вроде как врагом. А ещё с мужчиной, обвивавшим его осьминожкой и нагло трущимся утренним стояком о его задницу сквозь пару слоёв их белья. Они договорились, что будут надевать хотя бы трусы и футболки в постель, потому что ну... им могло иногда сносить крышу друг от друга. А одежда давала шанс успеть вспомнить о необходимости выбраться из-под тёплого одеяла к матрацу на полу. Как правило. Несколько кроватей они уже так уничтожили, забывшись. Но сейчас просто хотелось продолжать лежать, скользя по поверхности дрёмы. А если ещё одна кровать разломается... Похуй. Надо же куда-то тратить те награбленные миллионы.

– Пацан, я как бы сплю ещё, – пробормотал Лен, впрочем, не сбрасывая шаловливых рук с себя.

– Ну и спи, я тебе разве мешаю? – Барри хмыкнул и уверенно запустил ему руку в трусы.

– Да иди ты в задницу.

– Как раз планировал именно это, – заявил мелкий засранец, уверенно и сильно хватаясь за самое дорогое. И то самое вполне стало отзываться на столь откровенную провокацию, ну и плюс утренний всплеск тестостерона, всё такое. Но остальной Лен так просто сдаваться не собирался, не на того напали. Хотя Барри решил играть по-крупному, так как уже воспользовался запрещённым приёмом – пропустил сквозь свои пальцы вибрацию. Спать становилось всё сложнее, не то чтобы Лен планировал это как-то демонстрировать. И вдруг всё прекратилось.

– Лен? – обеспокоенно спросил Барри и даже дёрнул его за плечо, пытаясь повернуть к себе. – Лен, всё в порядке? То есть, ты... ты же не... я... Лен?

– Если бы я был против твоих домогательств, то сказал бы это прямо, Скарлет, – выдохнул Лен, прерывая бессвязный и слишком быстрый бред, пока Барри не решил чего-то не того. В конце концов, только подобной херни им не хватало, а пацана обижать не хотелось, пусть он и... а, не важно. Хороший этот пацан, возможно слишком хороший для Лена, но с каких пор Капитан Холод отказывается стащить себе что-то, что ему не принадлежит? Да он только и занимается этим! Так что Лен, так и не открыв глаз, со второй попытке притянул к себе голову Барри за затылок, ткнулся ему в болтливые губы и вновь рухнул на подушку. – Развлекайся, пацан.

Воспользовавшись предоставленным карт-бланшем, Барри тут же вернул свои волшебно-вибрирующие пальцы куда положено. Всё же, какой же этот мальчишка потрясающий... Лен позволил себе растечься по простыням, напряжённой оставалась лишь одна заинтересованная часть тела. Похрен, если разнесут ещё одну постель, ведь так хорошо было в кои-то веки заняться чем-то приятным на мягкой перине, а не почти что на голом каменном полу.

Барри уже тем временем приспустил бельё с себя и Лена, вжался голой кожей в голую кожу, чувствительно укусил за ухо, что-то невразумительно мурлыкая, завозился сзади сильнее, раздался щелчок пластиковой крышечки. Хо-ро-шо, было просто чертовски хорошо. Безопасно, спокойно, хо-ро-шо. И пацан и не думал более останавливаться или тормозить, вжал уже в постель грудью своим весом, вовсю ласкал изнутри скользкими и продолжающими вибрировать пальцами. Хотелось бы сказать, что выдох изо рта Лена был жарким, но на деле же от губ отделилось облачко морозного пара. Пришлось вытащить из-под себя руки и привычно уже вцепиться в спинку кровати, распространяя по той пока ещё лёгкий иней. Не подумайте неправильно, Лену нравились его новые мета-способности, нравилось, что это его любимый холод, нравилось, что теперь никто не мог застать его врасплох без оружия, но... но иногда они непомерно бесили. Он, блядь, даже сексом нормально не мог заняться без угрозы разрушения обстановки или травм у любовника! Можно было сколько угодно утешать себя, что контроль придёт со временем, но вон у Барри его способности сколько уже? А он всё равно вибрирует как ненормальный, а кончая, вообще искрит как фейерверк! И, ладно, опять же, можно было сказать, что Барри не мог учиться контролю в постели без надлежащей практики, но перспективы всё равно вырисовывались нерадужные. Какой вообще может быть контроль, когда тебя буквально колотит от возбуждения? Может с каким-то левым безликим человеком и получилось бы держать себя в руках, но когда это Барри, его Барри... Видимо, всё и сразу получить нельзя, н-да.

От рук разошлась очередная волна мороза, когда Барри плавно, но уверенно и сильно въехал в его задницу до упора. И эта вибрация, волшебная вибрация...

– Человек-вибратор, – не сдержавшись, фыркнул Лен.

– Ты там спать собирался, – огрызнулся пацан, впрочем, ни лапание, ни вибрации не прекратились.

– Всё ещё сплю, – Лен слегка дёрнул плечами и потёрся бёдрами о гладкий хлопок простыней.

– Ага, как скажешь, – голос Барри так и сочился ехидством, но хрен бы с этим.

И вот в этот самый момент телефон Барри был обязан зазвонить, а сам Барри, вместо того, чтобы проигнорировать это грубое вмешательство в их личную жизнь, скатился с Лена, и потянулся к тумбочке. Чтобы в этом убедиться, Лен даже обернулся и глаза открыл.

– Ты вот сейчас серьёзно?!

– Это рингтон для дел Флэша, – смущённо буркнул мальчишка.

– Но...

– Да, Циско? – Барри и не подумал устыдиться, он просто взял и ответил! – Что? А, да... уже выбегаю.

– Ты, блядь, издеваешься?!

– Вини мета-идиотов, которые устроили нападение на губернаторскую резиденцию! – и выбрался из постели, вот просто взял и выбрался.

– Ты только что буквально был во мне! И просто сваливаешь?!

– Прости, – Барри замелькал по комнате в оранжевых вспышках. – Прости, – ещё раз повторился пацан уже полностью одетый, коротко коснулся его губ своими и унёсся прочь. Охренеть.

– Пиздец, – прокомментировал Лен и рухнул обратно в подушки. 

– Лен-Лен-Лен-Лен-Лен! – Барри влетел в убежище на полной скорости, не остановившись даже перед дверью, просто провибрировав сквозь ту. – Лен! – Барри буквально налетел на него, сидящего за столом, вжался грудью ему в спину, обвил руками, ткнулся носом за ухо. Ну а что? Надо же было как-то примириться после утреннего? Вот чем не вариант?

– Скарлет, – тихо фыркнул Лен как-то... смущённо? Что? Ладно если обиженно, но почему смущённо?

– Какие нежности, – хмыкнули совсем рядом.

Барри оторвал лицо от шеи Лена и посмотрел чуть в сторону. За столом всего в паре шагах сидел Мик с бутылкой пива и смотрел на них двоих с прищуром. А Оливер как-то говорил же, что Флэш с его скоростью может иметь столько преимуществ, если только будет осматриваться, если не будет влетать наобум... Прав был Оливер... Не заметил Мика, хотя тот был буквально в метре от его цели.

– Привет, Мик.

– Ну что, Снарт, захапал в итоге себе пацана в безраздельное пользование? Исполнил свою главную мечту идиота?

– Такую уж главную, – буркнул Лен.

– А то я не помню, как ты плясал вокруг него, как пытался привлечь его внимание любым способом. Все планы не о том, как стырить побольше, а как бы впечатлить Красненького и поиграть с ним! А сколько было страданий, когда мальчишка тебя игнорировал! Драма на века! Вёл себя как маленькая истеричная сучка!

– Ой, заткнись, – отмахнулся Лен и повёл плечами, намекая, что неплохо было бы от него отлипнуть.

– Правда глаза колет?

– А ты здесь какими судьбами, Мик? – решил перевести тему Барри, отходя к холодильнику и делая вид, что его крайне интересует содержимое оного. Хотя почему это «делая вид»? Пробежки через весь город здорово отнимали энергию.

– У него собеседование, так сказать. Хотя если он продолжит в том же духе, то собеседование провалит, – проворчал Лен.

– А что, в итоге ушёл из Легенд? – спросил Барри, доставая колбасную нарезку и тут же принимаясь её уплетать.

– Да как-то затишье сейчас, кроме вас двоих, время никто не баламутит, так что надо же чем-то заниматься, – Мик пожал плечами.

– Ты же в курсе, что сейчас Негодяи – не только благородные воры, но и медийные персоны? – не то предостерёг, не то похвастался Лен.

– Ага, ещё и инстаграм придётся завести, – кивнул Барри. – Стоп, а что если и ты станешь популярнее меня? Ещё и ты? Я ж не переживу! И точно свалю с этой неблагодарной геройской работы!

– Мик, срочно раскручивай свой инстаграм, я даже Лизу привлеку! Наконец-то пацан сменит род деятельности и присоединится к нашей весёлой компашке!

– Кто сказал, что я в воры пойду?

– Как показывает практика, это отличный способ набрать фанатов. Так что, Мик? Звоню Лизе?

– Только если объяснишь мне, что такое этот ваш хренограм.

– Лен, ты обещал консультацию Лизы сначала мне! – вспомнил о важном таком пункте Барри.

– А ты себя утром плохо вёл!

– Я губернатора спасал!

– Во пусть губернатор твою инсту и раскручивает.

– Да ладно, ты правда дуешься? Ну Ле-е-е-е-ен!

– А ещё я просил тебя не жрать колбасу прямо из упаковки!

– Я голодный!

– Это не повод вести себя как последний варвар!

– Ну Ле-е-е-е-ен! Я голодный! – и пока нарезку не отобрали, Барри принялся запихивать в себя колбасу по три-четыре кружочка за раз.

– Тогда сделай грёбанный сендвич!

– Тебе так колбасы жалко? Самого-то сколько раз я просил мусор выносить? Или так боишься, что великого секс-символа поймают фанатки за столь недостойным делом?

– И это говорит тот, кто не может спустя сотню напоминаний запомнить, что не надо кидать мокрые полотенца после душа на пол? Они, бля, портятся!

– А я тебе говорил, что не надо класть мороженое на самую холодную полку морозилки, оно же каменное потом становится! Но угадай где я нашёл ведёрко в последний раз, а? А?

– А я просил не трогать мою зубную щётку!

– Да ладно тебе, как целовать меня и вовсю обмениваться слюной, так всё нормально, а щётка сразу – фу? Где логика?

– Логика в чёртовых приличиях, Скарлет!

– Так, я пошёл, пока я не утонул в вашем сиропе, а то ругаетесь тут, как десять лет женатая парочка, – объявил Мик. – Снарт, скинь мне информацию по поводу следующего дела, – и потопал к выходу.

Мик ушёл, а вот они с Леном продолжили спорить. И Барри даже не понял, как они совсем уж разлаялись, а не посмеялись над своими глупыми претензиями, не решили спор в постели, а попросту разбежались по разным углам. Ну, Барри точнее сбежал, предварительно мстительно оставив в нарезке ровно один кусочек колбасы, прекрасно зная, как это Лена бесит.

А потом он заперся в своей комнате в доме у Джо и демонстративно не отвечал ни на свой личный телефон, ни на телефон, с которого он вёл инсту Флэша, если высвечивался номер Лена или любой другой неизвестный. Правда Лен позвонил всего лишь два раза на следующий день, а Барри уже представлял, как этот засранец будет обрывать ему трубки, но нет, ага, гордый же слишком.

Ещё через день Циско позвонил и сообщил о новом ограблении Негодяев. Барри только фыркнул и повесил трубку. Ну их. Будет он под дудку Лена плясать и создавать ещё больше хайпа на их канале.

– Ты чего тут валяешься? – Джо вошёл без стука, нагло проигнорировав личное пространство.

– Хочу и валяюсь, – буркнул Барри, только слегка оторвав лицо от подушки.

– Там твой Снарт опять выставку грабит.

– Он не мой, он свой собственный.

– И ты не собираешься этого «своего собственного» остановить?

– Неа.

– И почему?

– Я на него обиделся.

– И поэтому ты собираешься просто дать ему вынести всё самое ценное с выставки?

– Именно.

– Ты же понимаешь, как это глупо звучит? – Барри только передёрнул плечами. – Так и будешь валяться здесь целыми днями?

– Я не валяюсь тут целыми днями! – возмущённо возразил Барри. И правда, он вот на работу ходил, в магазин сбегал один раз. Просто Джо, небось, привык, что Барри в последний месяц дома почти не бывал, обычно ночевал с Леном, а не здесь.

– А поводу чего вы поссорились?

Барри обернулся. Ага, за плечом Джо маячила Айрис, она вопрос и задала. Барри вздохнул, подумал о том, что неплохо бы пожаловаться хоть кому-то и начал рассказ.

– То есть, – подвела черту Айрис после минут пяти сбивчивых обвинений в стиле «да он!.. что он к этим щёткам прицепился, они одинаковые совсем, я с утра отличить их не могу, а он сучится!», – Капитан Холод и Флэш поругались из-за выноса мусора, зубной щётки и нарезки с колбасой?

– И мороженого! Он специально ставит его на полку с жуткой заморозкой, есть потом невозможно! Отмороженный на всю голову придурок!

– Ну, наконец-то ты расстался с этим куском преступного дерьма? – Джо и не пытался сдерживать радости.

– Я не расставался с Леном. Я поссорился с Леном. 

– Из-за того, на какой полке хранить мороженое, – продолжила допытываться Айрис.

– Ой, отвалите вы оба.

– Ну-ну, – Айрис хмыкнула уж очень подозрительно, но хоть свалила. Джо тоже потоптался и вышел из комнаты. А вот дверь закрыть забыл. Ну, конечно.

Айрис: Хэй, эти двое посрались!  
Циско: Ура?  
Айрис: Посрались из-за того, на какую полку в морозилке надо ставить мороженое! И кто выносит мусор!  
Циско: Я так понимаю именно из-за этого Барри бросил трубку, когда я сообщил ему об ограблении Негодяев?  
Кейтлин: Ну... это же для них как свидания?  
Пользователь Оливер вышел из чата.  
Модератор Фелисити добавил пользователь Оливер в чат.  
Модератор Фелисити запретил покидать чат.  
Тея: Эй, с каких пор в этом мессенджере есть такая функция?  
Рой: Видимо, с тех пор, как в него запустила руки Фелисити...  
Пользователь Айрис поделился видеофайлом.  
Айрис: Ловите кусок причитаний  
Тея: Это всё так... неправильно, с другой стороны, так мило  
Оливер: Я даже знать ничего не хочу, просто выпустите меня уже отсюда  
Фелисити: Ты сам настоял, чтобы мы скоординировались ради расследования, наблюдения и выработки вариантов вмешательства при необходимости.  
Фелисити: И это, правда, мило! (* ^ ω ^)  
Оливер: Хочу обратно в Нанда Парбат…


	13. Chapter 13

– Знаешь, не отвечать на мои звонки – это одно, сожрать всю колбасу, оставив один кусок в упаковке – тоже, но игнорировать мои ограбления...

– Лен? Ты что... Ты что тут делаешь? – Барри развернулся на стуле в Кортексе Стар Лабс. Циско с Кейтлин отошли на обед, а Барри остался поработать с новыми данными о мета-людях. И это тоже Лен подгадал?

– Высказываю претензии, не заметно? Мои ограбления, Скарлет! Это как плевок в лицо!

– Да ладно тебе, будто в первый раз ты просто приходишь и тыришь всякую фигню без всякого сопротивления.

– Но это скучно! Парень, это же основа наших отношений!

– Лен, ты... Ладно, сейчас, – Барри молнией метнулся к своим вещам и вернулся обратно. – Держи.

– Это что?

– Щётки. Зубные. Новые. Красная и синяя, чтоб больше не путались.

– Оу... – Барри показалось, что Лен смутился. – У меня тут тоже... кое-что... – и достал из-за небольшого рюкзака за спиной упаковку мороженого. – Не переморожено, сам температуру регулировал.

– Лен... – Барри всего мгновение оценивал ситуацию, а затем бросился ему на шею, чуть не сбив с ног своей скоростью. – Прости на счёт колбасы, ладно?

– Ох, парень... – сокрушённо выдохнул Лен, но послушно обнял в ответ.

– А как ты сюда попал-то?

– Скарлет, кто вам делал систему охраны? Она ужасна!

– Её Циско недавно обновлял, – смущённо заявил Барри, аккуратно отстраняясь.

– Не могу поверить, что тот, кто сделал мою криопушку, сделал настолько ужасную сигналку и так бездарно натыкал камеры!

– Нельзя быть гением во всём. Может если ты такой умный, сам нам всё сделаешь?

– Вашей лаборатории никогда не хватит средств оплатить такого специалиста, как я. Вы и так еле концы с концами сводите.

– Эй, а это откуда ты знаешь?

– Что я говорил про вашу систему защиты?

– Тем более, Лен. Ради меня, м?

– Хм... А что мне за это будет?

– Всё что захочешь! Только, – через секунду опомнился Барри, – если это не будет нарушать закон! Красть тебе того Моне я не собираюсь!

– Моне я взял сегодня.

Барри только вдохнул. Мог бы, конечно, заявить, что, мол, это же не просто деньги, это часть мирового культурного наследия, но они же только помирились, не хватало ещё раз поссориться сразу! Да и сам отчасти виноват: мог бы вмешаться в ограбление, авось картину-другую бы отбил, но нет, в обиженного играл.

– То есть ты согласен на выполнение любой моей грязной фантазии ради исправления этого безобразия?

– Такие уж они грязные, тоже мне, испугал ежа голой жопой, – Барри фыркнул и даже махнул рукой. И почему все думали, что раз он тут супергерой или что работает в полиции, то сразу невинная овечка? Барри любил секс, правда, просто из-за способностей пришлось поумерить аппетиты, да и до Флэша со всей этой бесконечной влюблённостью в Айрис Барри не то чтобы был особо ловеласом, но когда отношения случались, он не помнил за собой особой зажатости или пуританских наклонностей. А уж теперь, с Леном... Ну, Барри не замечал за ним совсем уж пугающих фетишей, чтобы опасаться всяких там требований в вознаграждение. А провести пару выходных, предаваясь разнузданному разврату со своим парнем... пф, да он только бонусы получает, а не «оплачивает» модернизацию систем защиты!

– Эй, какого хрена он тут делает?! – раздался возмущённый голос Циско, прервавший их воссоединение.

– Демонстрирует ущербность нашей системы охраны, – бодро отрапортовал Барри, оборачиваясь ко входу. – И Лен даже любезно согласился помочь нам с её усовершенствованием.

– Да чтоб я позволил этому грабителю запустить руки в нашу защиту?! Да это только повод для него пооставлять себе лазеек, чтобы тырить всё подряд!

– Справедливости ради, я уже могу сюда проникать и тырить всё что хочу, – фыркнул Лен. – Но раз «нет», то о чём тут говорить? Больно мне это надо.

– Лен! Лен, подожди! Лен, ну нам правда это нужно, правда-правда, А Циско просто выпендривается! Ле-е-е-е-ен!

– То есть вы больше не срётесь? – с явным скепсисом спросил Циско, складывая руки на груди.

– Лен принёс мне мороженое, – тут же решил похвастаться Барри. – Это так мило!

– Ой, да пошли вы оба, творите, что хотите! – Циско раздражённо махнул рукой, развернулся на пятках и пошёл куда-то в недра Стар Лабс. Ну и ладно.

– Ну и пошли мы? Пошли? – спросил Барри, вновь устраивая руки на талии у Лена.

– А твоя работа?

– Ничего срочного. Ну так?

– Мой мотоцикл на парковке. И мороженое не забудь, я не для того его тащил и вручную охлаждал, выверяя каждый чёртов градус.

– М-м-м, Лен? – спросил Барри, подставляя лицо льющейся воде душа. Приятная усталость разливалась по телу, уж после секса-то. Оставалось только добраться до постели и отрубиться. Вместе. В обнимку. Но кое-что обсудить всё равно хотелось, и эта приятная нега была отличным подспорьем, чтобы не наткнуться на острые углы.

– Что?

– Если для тебя это неприемлемо, то есть... если ты считаешь, что я перехожу границы или... ну, ты просто можешь сказать «нет», не объясняя ничего, и я не буду больше поднимать этот вопрос, и ты...

– Говори уже, а не тяни кота за причиндалы, – Лен закатил глаза.

– Короче, Циско работает над ограничителями мета-способностей для Айрон Хайтс. Не всё ещё гладко, нет универсальной формулы, каждый раз прибор настраивается под конкретную изученную ДНК...

– Ты про те жуткие ошейники?

– Мы можем сделать браслет! Без замка, естественно.

– И зачем?

– Ну, например, чтобы мы могли заниматься сексом в кровати? Или в душе? Или вообще везде, где захотим? И чтобы ты мог лапать не пол, а меня? То есть, опять же, если ты этого не хочешь, то я ни в коем случае не буду настаивать, но если хочешь попробовать, просто попробовать...

– Ладно.

– Ладно?

– Ладно, можем попробовать. Не понравится – сниму.

– Конечно, – Барри с улыбкой кивнул. – Конечно. Спать?

– Да. И только попробуй кинуть полотенце на пол.

– Как у тебя там дела с ограничителями? – как бы издалека начал Барри.

– Всё прекрасно, полиция не жалуется, хотя на подгонку иногда требуется время. А что?

– Ты же не будешь отрицать, что сделал ограничитель для Лена, как только выдалась возможность?

– О... О! – Циско развернулся и замахал вытащенным изо рта чупа-чупсом. – Ты решил бросить этого говнюка и хочешь кинуть его в самую мрачную камеру с ошейником?

– Эй, никаких камер и никаких ошейников!

– Ну а что тогда?

– Браслет. Без замка с простым выключателем на самом браслете.

– И зачем это?

– Ну... эм... короче... – Барри понадеялся, что не покраснел всем лицом и телом, выдавая реальную причину. – Лену его способности иногда мешают... в быту, понимаешь? Подмораживается всякое, вот...

– Короче трахаться неудобно? – прямо спросил Циско.

– Короче трахаться неудобно, – со вздохом подтвердил Барри.

– Окей, забеги завтра, переделаю один из ограничителей.


	14. Chapter 14

– Та-дам! – Барри во вспышке молнии появился перед Леном и протянул толстый металлический браслет на защёлке. – Открывается и закрывается, закрывается и открывается, – и продемонстрировал это, несколько раз открыв и закрыв вокруг собственного запястья. Браслет чуть болтался, но на руке Лена должен был сидеть плотно. – Простая кнопка включения и выключения, – ткнул пальцем в большую, собственно, кнопку посередине со светодиодом вокруг.

– И как, работает?

– А я откуда знаю? Универсальных блокираторов у Циско ещё нет, каждый под конкретную мета-ДНК создаётся, на мне он бесполезен. Но не взрывается, если что, это я уже проверил, потыкав в кнопочку. Даже на себе.

– Как самоотверженно, – Лен закатил глаза и почти вырвал из рук агрегатину, повращал в пальцах. – Просто надеть и нажать кнопку, так?

– Ага.

– Ладно, – Лен закрыл браслет вокруг запястья. – Ладно, – повторил он, нажимая на загоревшуюся синим по кругу кнопку.

– Работает?

Лен вытянул перед собой руку, перебрал пальцами воздух, сжал те в кулак.

– Похоже на то. Не знаю, радоваться или опасаться.

– Можно просто наслаждаться, – хмыкнул Барри, притягивая Лена к себе. – Как насчёт кровати? Наконец-то настоящей кровати, которая под нами не сломается. И душ, представляешь, душ, без угрозы, что нас в одну ледяную глыбу вморозит!

– О, ну извини, что трахаться со мной – это такое жуткое испытание!

– Ой, заткнись, – Барри тоже закатил глаза и, собственно, решил проблему лишних язвительных слов самым привычным что ни на есть способом, и, нет, это не сбегание в другую временную линию, совсем нет.

– Так и знал, что твоя главная сексуальная фантазия, Скарлет, это лишить меня сил и сделать беспомощным, чтобы затрахать до смерти, – фыркнул Лен, как только высвободился из поцелуя.

– Верно только последнее, а остальное... С каких пор ты беспомощен без мета-сил?

– Сейчас и пушки нет в руках.

– Жалость-то какая. Значит, придётся затрахивать, раз ты такой беспомощный не можешь мне ничего противопоставить.

– И звать на помощь или просить о пощаде бесполезно?

– Абсолютно.

– Что ж, остаётся лишь сдаться на милость всесильного Флэша. И что же он сделает со своим поверженным врагом?

– Выебет, нагнёт и выебет.

– А если я окажу сопротивление? – Лен провокационно поднял уголок губы.

– Ну, раз так, – Барри хмыкнул, а потом на сверхскорости переместился за спину к Лену, замедлился, дабы не навредить, и заломил ему руку за спину. – Придётся сопротивление подавить, – жарко выдохнул ему в ухо.

Лен вдруг резко вдарил пяткой под коленку и мотнул головой назад, целя затылком прямо в нос Барри. Ускоренные рефлексы помогли не дать разбить себе нос, но этого финта Лену хватило, чтобы вывернуться из хватки. Барри позволил ему сделать шаг и даже попытаться провернуть какой-то приём, прежде чем вновь нырнул в спидфорс. Это было нечестно да, но разве не в этом заключался смысл игры? А если он неправильно понял, ну... Лен ему это скажет.

Можно было уже закончить «битву», аккуратно ткнуть Лена в кровать или стену, но хотелось ещё немного этой игры. В конце концов, Лен был прав – это, и правда, отчасти, основа их отношений – драки, пусть они уже давным-давно не настоящие. Зато пульс подскакивает и искрит между ними вполне по-настоящему.

А затем в какой-то момент Лен от лёгкого толчка в спину покачнулся уж очень сильно, а потом и вовсе свалился на одно колено. Барри уж подумал, что переборщил, что заигрался, но ведь правда хлопнул лишь слегка!

– Лен, ты чего? – Барри замер на месте. Он же играет, верно? Прикидывается? Тактика хитрого-прехитрого Капитана Холода против Флэша?

– Голова... что-то кружится, – Лен потряс этой самой головой, с явно видимым трудом оттолкнулся руками от пола и встал. И вновь пошатнулся. – Бля.

– Лен? Лен! – Барри не дал ему свалиться вновь. – Чёрт, да ты горячий!

– Я в курсе, Скарлет. Весь интернет в курсе, – хмыкнул он.

– Нет, я серьёзно! Ты весь горишь! – Барри для верности ощупал его лоб. Обычно кожа Лена была даже холоднее, чем у обычного человека, – следствие его мета-сил, но сейчас... Словно лихорадка или ещё что. А ведь несколько минут назад всё было нормально, а то единственное, что изменилось... – Снимай эту штуку, живо! – И сам дёрнул за руку, нажал на кнопку, так и не переставшую быть подсвеченной. Попытался разомкнуть сам браслет, но тот теперь казался монолитным куском металла. – Что за?.. Что за херня?!

– Кажется, твой друг... сумел-таки добраться... до меня, – Лен говорил медленно, словно через силу, на его лице выступил пот, а всего его буквально затрясло.

– Бля-бля-блябляблябляблябля, – затараторил Барри и рванул за мобильным. Казалось, что Циско отвечал целую вечность, хотя прошло всего-то секунды три до соединения. – Циско, что за херня?! Как снять эту штуку?!

– А никак, – Циско рассмеялся. – Развлекайтесь! – и отключился. А потом и не думал отвечать. 

– Бля! Так, сейчас... сейчас... Боже, – Барри ещё раз дёрнул за браслет, но тот предсказуемо не поддался. Ладно, ладно, надо притащить Лена в Стар Лабс, точно. Первым делом он буквально на автомате рванул за обувью. Ну, знаете, забыл так пару раз и... больше не забывал. Если не сумеешь добежать, до пункта назначения, то причина не важна – не добежишь.

И после того как с кроссовками было закончено, Барри подхватил Лена, не сбавляя скорости (инерция здорово помогала таскать массу больше его самого, без использования скорости, даже поднять Лена вряд ли бы удалось) и рванул в сторону лаборатории.

– Циско, твою мать! – рявкнул Барри, оставляя Лена на стуле за столом в Кортексе.

– Ха! Эту штуку хрен снимешь, моя последняя разработка с лучшей защитой!

– Сними немедленно!

– Не-а!

– Ты посмотри на него! – Барри махнул рукой в сторону Лена. – Эта штука его убивает! Буквально, блядь!

– В смысле?

– В прямом! 

Циско, наконец, оторвался от поедания попкорна и обратил внимание на Лена, даже встал со стула и решил посмотреть на дело рук своих.

– То есть это по чесноку?

– Циско, мать твою! Как эту штуку убрать?!

– Никак! То есть, правда, никак... Я даже себе хода доступа не оставил, чтобы кто-то вроде Рэтуэя не смог его отыскать и снять ограничитель...

– Что ты вообще туда напихал?!

– Да просто ограничитель мета-способностей! – Циско вцепился в собственные волосы. – Я что, создал орудие убийства? Это делает меня убийцей? Боже, я – убийца? Боже-боже-боже, я же... я же...

– Что у вас тут? – в Кортексе появилась Кейтлин. – А этот тут зачем? И что это с ним?

– Я его убиваю! Бля, я его убиваю! – Циско так и не выпустил из пальцев свои волосы. – Убиваю-убиваю-убиваю!

– У него температура под сто шесть*! – вскрикнула Кейтлин, отнимая термометр. – Ещё немного и кровь свернётся! Что за херня?

– Циско сделал блокиратор способностей, который не открывается!

– Его надо охладить, срочно! Эта температура опасна! За сколько она поднялась?

– За пару минут!

– Мы тогда не успеваем набрать льда! У нас нет столько льда! – а вот и Кейтлин начала паниковать.

– Лёд? Так, сейчас! Кейтлин, пока найди ванну!

Барри рванул со всех ног обратно, в убежище. Он давно уже так быстро не бегал, так что время и пространство трещало. И если это не сработает, если они не успеют... Если не получится, то плевать на все последствия, Барри изменит чёртово прошлое, лишь бы Лен... Лен... так не может всё кончиться!

Криопушка Лена была всё ещё в тайнике в стене, Барри, не заботясь, рванул панель, и плевать, что Лен потом будет недоволен, пусть хоть орёт, хоть бросит его даже из-за этого, мол, тайники мои не уважаешь, плевать, лишь бы успеть, лишь бы был жив.

– Ванна здесь? – Барри вновь объявился в Кортексе, потоком воздуха смахнув все бумажки со всех столов. – Циско, как эта штука создаёт лёд, а не просто морозит? Циско, твою мать, на что нажать?! Циско! Циско!

– А, да, сейчас, вот сюда рычажок и...

– Сюда, да? Так, ладно, – Барри направил криопушку в пол и нажал на спусковой крючок, создавая глыбу льда.

– Ты что, вморозишь его в лёд? – спросила Кейтлин, прикатывая ванну на колёсиках. И нет, не спрашивайте зачем тут такая, история была явно смущающая. И вспоминать сейчас об этом было точно не время.

– Нет, конечно! – Барри отложил пушку. Мог бы бросить, но Лен бы точно этого не простил. Он положил руки на лёд и завибрировал что есть мочи, пока тот самый лёд не распался на ворох ледяной крошки. Было много практики, показывающей как разрушать мороженные объекты.

Руки обжигало холодом, обычно от льда из криопушки защищал костюм, да и тогда было несладко, а лёд был очень и очень холодным, но даже если голые руки горели, Барри не останавливался, закидывая на сверхскорости крошку пригоршнями, пока дно не скрылось. Руки ещё раз обожгло, на этот раз на контрасте жаром тела Лена, когда Барри перекладывал его в ванну. И вновь жутким холодом, когда Барри закидывал его ледяной крошкой.

Когда Барри разогнулся и вышел из силы Скорости, он обнаружил, что Кейтлин ещё не успела даже отпустить край ванны, так он быстро двигался. Была же причина.

– Что теперь? – спросил Барри, пытаясь справиться с неотпускающей нервной вибрацией в конечностях. – Циско, что вообще такого в этом браслете?

– Да обычный блокиратор! Просто он запирается намертво после двух минут непрерывной активной работы! Вот и всё! Как с обычными метами! Блокируется работа мета-гена, оно не должно было быть так! – Циско махнул рукой в сторону Лена, вокруг которого уже суетилась Кейтлин с термометром. – Я не хотел! То есть я хотел, чтобы он пару недель помучался, пока не нашёл бы способ избавиться от браслета, он же мастер избавляться от всякого! Вот и сделал лучшую защиту из возможных, даже чтоб сам не смог вскрыть, иначе это на пару часов всего было бы для него! И помучался – в плане побегал бы без своих способностей, а не... не... оно же наладится, само, да?

– Температура чуть стабилизировалась, но не падает, – решила вбить новый гвоздь Кейтлин. – Тех пары недель у нас нет, не можем же мы его во льде хранить вечно! Хотя-я-я-я...

– Я не хочу быть убийцей! – вновь заладил Циско.

– Тогда сделай что-нибудь! – Барри с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не начать нарезать круги по городу на скорости истребителя нового поколения, а то и больше. Обычно все проблемы Флэша решались с помощью кредо «быстрее, Барри, беги быстрее», но сейчас...

– Да я специально сделал всё, чтобы сам даже не смог взломать всеми методами!

– Температура ещё на полградуса выросла, – словно ещё надо было что-то добавить, сказала Кейтлин.

– Да как так? Во льду-то?! – в который раз вопрос мета-людей соперничал со знаниями физики, усвоенными Барри даже не в колледже, а в школе. – Надо сломать эту штуку! Хоть как-то! Может алмазное сверло, просверлим сквозь микросхемы?

– Это я тоже предусмотрел... – Циско вроде и хотел этим гордится, но на него жалко было смотреть. Было бы, если бы на кону не стояла жизнь Лена.

– Так, а если закоротить изнутри? – нашёл идею Барри.

– В смысле? – спросил Циско.

– Ну, я же могу вибрацией проходить через любую материю, так? И молнии генерировать. Должно сработать.

– Барри, ты раньше не воздействовал ни на что изнутри! – воскликнула Кейтлин. – Тебе просто пальцы может оторвать, если попробуешь!

– А у нас есть другие варианты?! Лен же... Боже!

Барри рванул к ванне, вытащил руку Лена с ограничителем изо льда. Так, ладно... Ладно. Пусть он раньше и не пробовал из-за опасности расстаться с конечностями, но сейчас... Так, искры надо перевести в молнию, а ещё проникающая вибрация... Помнить о цели, главное помнить о цели, о цели... Лен, спасти Лена. Молнии и вибрации, вибрации и молнии. По одиночке элементарно, а вместе... и молнии без разгона... бля. Между пальцев заплясали искры, сами пальцы размылись в вибрации. Вдох и выдох, полная концентрация, не смотреть на бледное лицо Лена, мечущегося в горячечном бреду... Пальцы погрузились внутрь браслета, осталось лишь добавить молнии, провести их сквозь себя. Руку прострелила боль, но если остановиться, сейчас остановиться, позволив боли победить... А потом та стала совсем сильной, и Барри отдёрнул руку даже не осознавая себя.

– Барри, Барри, ты в порядке? – Кейтлин подскочила сзади, не давая свалиться.

– Лен... что с Леном?

– Барри, у тебя кровь! – Кейтлин подхватила его руку, где у трёх пальцев, кажется, начисто слизало кожу. Будто это вообще волновало сейчас.

– Что там с чёртовым ограничителем?!

– Не знаю! – воскликнул Циско, рассматривая браслет. – Кнопка не светится, но хрен его знает!

– Циско! – рыкнул Барри.

– Барри, да твоя рука же!

– Кейт, я не умираю! А вот Лен...

– Дай хоть перевяжу!

– Может, займёшься тем, кому реально нужна помощь?! Ты же доктор!

– А ещё я твой друг! И ты герой, а он... Он!

– А он в куда худшем состоянии!

– Ладно, ладно! – Кейтлин подняла руки и вновь схватилась за термометр, провела измеряющей головкой по лбу Лена. – О, температура падает!

– Лен! – Барри подскочил к нему, легко провёл пальцами здоровой руки по его лбу. Лен что-то пробормотал, но не очнулся. Ну, пробормотал, значит температура падает не из-за того, что стал хладным трупом. Сработало, значит сработало!

– Так, давай всё же перевяжу, пока у Снарта температура в норму не придёт, хорошо?

Барри просто устал, устал спорить, Лену было уже лучше, а значит... Он просто позволил себя тащить дальше, позволил обработать свои пальцы, вернулся к Лену, которого чуть позже перенесли из ванны со льдом на медицинскую койку под простое охлаждающее одеяло, уселся рядом и послушно не трогал его, дабы не спровоцировать новое повышение температуры.

Лен очнулся только через час, с трудом разлепил глаза, уставился на Барри мутным взглядом. Сердце пропустило пару ударов. Он же... он... ему же мозги не вскипятило?

– Лен? – прошептал Барри, всё же не сдерживаясь, аккуратно коснулся его руки. Пусть хоть оттолкнёт, пошлёт нахрен, скажет, что больше не может доверять после такой подставы, но пусть хоть в порядке будет, пожалуйста.

– Что... что произошло? – Лен поднял правую руку и таким же мутным взглядом осмотрел уже бесполезный браслет блокиратора.

– Циско – идиот. Сделал так, что ограничитель не снимался и не отключался. А потом тебе плохо стало. Прости... Прости, что втянул в это, прости-прости-прости.

– Ну, это ж не ты меня убить собрался, – Лен легко хмыкнул.

– Да не хотел я тебя убивать! – сразу с оправданиями ворвался Циско. – Просто пошутить хотел! Кто ж знал, что... Не было раньше никогда проблем с этими штуками! Он просто не сниматься и блокировать способности должен был! И всё! Всё!

– Возможно, дело в том, что мы посчитали, что все мета-способности имеют одинаковую природу, даже если получены из разных источников, – подала голос Кейтлин, вошедшая вслед за Циско. – Два разных взрыва могли по-разному отразиться на теле, перестроить то иначе. В случае Снарта есть вероятность, что мета-силы стали необходимы для выживания, заменив собою систему естественной терморегуляции. Более того, учитывая скорость поднимающейся температуры и то, что даже погружение тела в ванну со льдом лишь замедлило этот процесс, можно сделать вывод, что организм перестроился в противовес ледяным мета-силам, вырабатывая колоссальное количество тепла, не давая замёрзнуть изнутри.

– А ещё мы вообще не знаем природу того взрыва, который произошёл в точке за пределами времени и пространства, и при этом на точке пересечения этих самых времени и пространств. Может и сам взрыв «размазался» во времени и продолжает проходить сквозь тело, а мета-силы «замораживают» его! – Циско щёлкнул пальцами, явно очень довольный своей новой теорией.

– В общем, необходимо провести исследования! – у этих двоих в глазах зажегся нехороший такой исследовательский огонёк. О, Барри прекрасно помнил, чем обычно такое заканчивалось, например, для него самого.

– Сначала чуть не убили, а теперь ещё хотите превратить в лабораторную крыску? Охренеть, – выдохнул Лен.

– Именно поэтому исследования и нужны, – со всей серьёзностью кивнула Кейтлин. – Если простой блокиратор за несколько минут чуть не убил тебя, Снарт, то кто знает, что ещё может вызвать подобный эффект? Почти все мета-способности имеют побочные эффекты, и нужно правильно подбирать способ их нивелировать. Барри, к примеру, тоже пару раз чуть не умер, пока мы не поняли, что ему необходимо раз в пять больше еды, чем обычному человеку, и это если он ещё не использует силы Флэша на полную. Мы многое узнали о воздействии взрыва ускорителя частиц на людей, но твои силы, как оказалось, это нечто иное. И для тебя же лучше будет узнать о всех подводных камнях, чтобы не наткнуться на них, когда никого не будет рядом, чтобы помочь.

– А вам-то какая печаль, если я сдохну? Не помню, чтобы мы были хорошими друзьями, – лениво спросил Лен.

– Потому что мы не такие как ты, Снарт, – Кейтлин сложила руки на груди.

– И всё равно я, пожалуй, пас. До свидания, – объявил Лен, приподнимаясь на локтях.

– Ну уж нет! – Кейтлин надавила ему рукой на грудь раньше, чем Барри даже успел схватить Лена за руку. – Останешься, минимум, на ночь! У тебя чуть кровь не свернулась, надо проследить, чтобы не было последствий.

– Ага, только сами их и устроите, нет, спасибо.

– Я – врач, Леонард Снарт, я давала клятву. И сейчас ты мой пациент, так что будь добр, ляг на место и дай убедиться, что ты сможешь выйти отсюда на своих двоих, а не свалишься в ближайшей подворотне!

– Её лучше слушаться, она у нас самая жуткая, Лен, – Барри выдавил из себя улыбку и легко сжал своими пальцами его и легко поморщился от напряжения в своих измочаленных пальцах, сейчас плотно забинтованных. Кейтлин сказала, что понадобится время, чтобы ткань восстановилась, но даже если нет... Он хотя бы спас Лена. Даже если тот потом решит выкинуть его из своей жизни за подобную подставу. – Циско, пошли-ка поговорим, – и буквально дёрнул того за футболку за собой.

– Слушай... Я... я... я... я не хотел! То есть хотел подгадить, но не настолько же!

– Ты сейчас же уничтожишь все прототипы сдерживающих устройств для Лена. Все, Циско. И вытрешь с серверов все чертежи, ни одного бэкапа, ничего не должно остаться.

– Да я больше не собираюсь их использовать! Я ж не псих какой-то!

– Может ты и не будешь, но, однажды Лен обязательно выбесит федералов или ещё кого. И они могут и не послушать предупреждение о последствиях. И все прекрасно знают, где полиция берёт оружие против мета-людей. Тут.

– Так я им и дам орудие убийства!

– А они спрашивать будут? Сунут тебе в нос ордер и заберут всё, что захотят. А если думаешь, что сумеешь что-то спрятать, то напомню, что наш сервер уже ломали. Может, простые федералы и не смогут найти запрятанные тобою файлы, но вот если Лен достанет в конец Стрелу и за наши компы возьмётся Фелисити, то сам понимаешь.

– Думаешь, Стрела использует что-то подобное?

– Он уже убивал преступников. А Лен может быть... Снартом. Просто удали то, что не останавливает его, а именно убивает, Циско. 

– Слушай, я понимаю, что у тебя к нему чувства и всё такое, но если Снарт сорвётся? Если опять начнёт убивать? Нам нужно что-то, что сможет его остановить!

– Остановить, а не убить. Даже если Лен вернётся к старому, убивать я его не собираюсь.

– Я доработаю их! Надо же на чём-то основывать эти доработки!

– У тебя уже есть тот материал, из которого ты щиты для полиции делал. В случае чего, ими можно и камеру обить. Циско, я не шучу. Всё равно придётся с нуля работать над ограничителем, учитывая разницу источника мета-сил.

– Ладно-ладно, понял я! – Циско поднял руки в поражении. – Уничтожу всё, что есть. Но ты уж уговори своего парня поучаствовать в исследованиях, чтоб было с чем работать. Ты же сам хотел, чтобы ограничитель сработал.

– Если он после сегодняшнего всё ещё мой парень. И если он захочет вообще даже коснуться темы ограничителей вновь.

– Да ладно, херню устроил я, а не ты. Это, скорее, мне стоит переживать о своих отношениях, если Снарт сдаст меня своей сестре. Об отношениях или даже о жизни...

Барри только головой покачал. Он уже и не надеялся достучаться до Циско, что воротить нос от одного Снарта и трахаться с другой Снарт – это то ещё лицемерие. Особенно учитывая, что эти сами Снарты в своей профессии не отличались друг от друга. Покачал головой и развернулся к медблоку, где Кейтлин заканчивала с какими-то процедурами – температуру опять меряла, кровь брала, капельницу поставила какую-то.

– Ладно, я пока оставлю вас, – сказала она, снимая одноразовые перчатки. – Если что, зовите, монитор с жизненными показателями оставляю, так что постарайтесь не... – Кейтлин неопределённо помахала рукой и удалилась.

– Лен... – Барри сделал несколько шагов к койке. – Ты как?

– Жить буду. Кажется.

– Мне так жаль, Лен... Я не хотел, чтобы всё получилось так, я...

– Всё в порядке, Скарлет, – Лен накрыл его руку своей, так удачно попав по покалеченным пальцам, вызвав очередное болезненное шипение. – Это что?

– Ерунда. Надо было как-то разрушить эту хрень, Циско наворотил защиты, ну и я подумал, что смогу пробраться внутрь, провибрировав и замкнув молнией электрику. Смог, как видишь.

– А твои пальцы?

– На мне всё быстро заживает, ты же знаешь. А даже если и пальцев лишился, так оно того стоило. Не руку же тебе было рубить. Опять.

– Это да, вряд ли мне бы новую сделали на Волнолёте, после того сколько раз я их послал. Да и гены у них мои... старые. Не прижилась бы ещё. Но и тебе, знаешь ли, новых конечностей взять неоткуда.

– Лен, я... я тебя... – Барри помотал головой. Он знал, что хотел сказать. Но не сейчас, не здесь, не под камерами.

– Ага, – Лен хмыкнул, словно всё и так понял. А потом положил левую руку поверх браслета на правой. Температура чуть упала.

– Эй, а это не опасно?

– Я не могу навредить себе своим холодом. Проверял уже, не ссы, пацан, – металл затрещал, покрываясь инеем. – Не подсобишь?

– Да, конечно, – Барри завибрировал пальцами здоровой левой руки, коснулся той нерабочего ограничителя. Пальцы обожгло холодом, но браслет послушно распался на куски. – Давай я планшет принесу, киношку какую посмотрим?

– Спать хочу жутко, кажется, меня чем-то накачали, – Лен мотнул головой в сторону капельницы. – Останешься?

– Куда ж я денусь? – Барри улыбнулся и принялся придвигать ближайшую койку поближе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Около 41 по Цельсию


	15. Chapter 15

Пальцы зажили, хотя кожа осталась покрыта шрамами, ну точнее по одному большому шраму на каждый палец вокруг всего пальца. И чувствительность ушла на них почти в ноль. Неприятно, но не смертельно. При необходимости Барри поступил бы точно так же еще раз. Джо конечно же расщедрился на кучу ругательств, так и не дослушав историю до конца, обвинил Лена во всех смертных грехах, будто тот сам лично ему всё искромсал. Барри в итоге не выдержал и наорал в ответ и в очередной раз громко хлопнул дверью.

Зато Лен никак не злился на него, даже не обижался. Вроде. И насчёт тайника разворошенного не особо сучился, та пара насмешливых фразочек про «гениального взломщика» и «зачем открывать дверь, если можно пробить ту башкой?» не в счёт. А ещё он согласился на пару обследований в Стар Лабс, что вообще из колеи выбило. Объяснил, конечно, всё логично, мол, и правда, неплохо бы узнать о других возможных уязвимых местах из-за мета-сил, да и самому интересно, что с ним тот взрыв сделал, мало ли.

В итоге Барри вертелся на стуле в лаборатории, пока Лена, всего облепленного датчиками, засунули под сканер и просили использовать его ледяные способности с разной степенью интенсивности. Кейтлин с Циско периодически восторженно попискивали, анализируя и записывая результаты.

– У него даже другими областями в мозгу контролируются способности! – послышался очередной возглас из-за мониторов. Барри лениво посматривал на данные, понимая примерно две трети из увиденного и услышанного, всё же это была не совсем его специализация. А ещё Барри был тут, потому что после произошедшего Лену явно не будет спокойно одному в лаборатории, хотя он никогда этого и не покажет.

– Да как вообще с такими различиями ограничитель сил вообще сработал? Я всё же грёбанный гений! – воскликнул Циско, закинул в рот очередной леденец из мисочки.

– По результату заметно, – подал голос Лен со своего ложа.

– Не шевелись и не говори, снимки смазываются! – прикрикнула Кейтлин.

– Чувак, я ж не знал! – почти одновременно с ней возразил Циско.

Кроме того, Циско не оставлял попыток сделать блокиратор без «побочных эффектов», и, что удивительно, Лен не противился. Правда, попытки все были... впустую. Хоть и сейчас до крайностей не доходило, выше сотни* его температуре не давали подняться, одновременно сканерами пытаясь понять, откуда исходит тот аномальный жар и как его усмирить. Но хрен бы, тот упорно не сдавался.

– Кажется, моя безумная теория от балды про «размазанный взрыв» имеет место быть! Иначе фигня какая-то! – Циско экспрессивно взмахнул руками после очередного провала.

– Гении, блядь, – фыркнул Лен, прикладывая пакет со льдом ко лбу и шее, буквально остывая.

– Хм, а может перчатки из изолирующей ткани попробуем? – спросил Барри, когда они перебрались в кровать.

– Скарлет, да ты идиот.

– Эй! Никакой я не идиот!

– Идиот-идиот. Как ещё я столько раз без всяких способностей тебя обставлял? Самого быстрого дурашку на земле.

– Ты в курсе, что это я изобрёл тот умный компьютер, который у вас там на межвременном кораблике? Ну, изобрету. Не его конкретно, но первую Гидеон.

– Да ладно. Кто сказал такое? – Лен приподнялся на локте.

– Гидеон. Та, которую Эобад Тоун притащил из будущего. Хм, может, стырить оттуда код?

– Украдёшь интеллектуальную собственность у самого себя?

– Уверен, что в суд не подадут. И потом, это будет, как в Терминаторе. Нормальном, а не том кошмаре.

– Да уж, Генезис дерьмо конченное.

– Там ещё новый вышел, «Тёмные Судьбы». Хуже некуда, хоть и снимал Кэмерон. Хотя уже после последних Чужих стоило понять, что не стоит так доверять «оригинальным» создателям. Почти уровень Форсажей!

– Вот не надо на Форсажи гнать!

– Что?! Так, я закрыл глаза на твою преступную жизнь, простил похищения своих друзей, но любить Форсажи?! Да за одно это стоит тебя закрыть в камере и выкинуть ключ!

– Зато отлично показаны семейные ценности, – фыркнул Лен, откидываясь обратно на подушку.

– И пафос из всех щелей, безумные нереалистичные погони... А, понял, чем тебя зацепило. Ты такой же долбанутый, как и они, а ещё тебе так же нереалистично везёт.

– Уж кто бы говорил, Дорожный Бегун.

– Бип-бип! – Барри рассмеялся. – А перчатки-то тебе чем не угодили?

– Тем, что силы у меня проходят не только через руки, просто через них контролировать удобнее и привычнее всего. Не смогу выпустить через них – выйдет через что-то другое. Хочешь задницу в ледышку превратить или ещё что?

– Ладно-ладно, понял, дурацкая идея. Эх...

– Да понял я уже, что тебя достали все эти... ограничения. И что я...

– Эй-эй, – Барри поймал его лицо в свои ладони. – Я люблю тебя. И секс с тобой люблю. Не собираюсь его и тебя менять ни на что.

– Потому что не можешь ни с кем быть, боясь выдать себя как Флэша?

– И кто теперь идиот? Боже, Лен, только не говори, что ты согласился на те исследования только потому, что думал, что я тебя брошу, если не смогу спать с тобой кроме как на том матрацике? Лен, ну ты чего?

– Спишь ты со мной в кровати. Как правило.

– Ты понял, не передёргивай. Слушай, если ты не хочешь продолжать участвовать в исследованиях, а делаешь это только ради меня, если это нервирует тебя или давит... В общем, не надо ничего объяснять, можешь просто отказаться, не стану отговаривать. И никому не дам.

– Да не, херня, самому интересно, что за дичь со мной творится. И так-то я тоже не против веселья на других поверхностях. И трогать тебя, а не что-то другое.

– Что-нибудь придумаем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *около тридцати восьми по Цельсию


	16. Chapter 16

– И к чему такая секретность, Мик? – спросил Лен, присаживаясь рядом за стойку бара. В любом другом случае на просьбу встретиться в неизвестном особо месте в одиночку и срочно Лен десять раз подумал бы, прежде чем соглашаться, но это же Мик. Они, конечно, могли сраться, ужасно сраться, но Мик бы в спину не ударил никогда. Были бы претензии, так бы и объявил, прямо морду бы начистил (или попытался начистить), а не заманил куда-нибудь под ложным предлогом.

– Ждём, – объявил Мик, прикладываясь к пиву.

– Чего?

– Меня, видимо, – раздался весьма знакомый голос рядом. Лен обернулся. Ну да. Палмер, чтоб его.

– Мик, какого хуя? Я, кажется, ясно свою позицию обозначал.

– Подожди, нам надо поговорить, у нас есть важная информация. 

– Информация, которая обязательно заставит меня вернуться в вашу развесёлую компашку?

– Что с ней делать, решать тебе. Но я обязан тебе жизнью, так что хочу передать то, что услышал, – заявил Палмер.

– Ближе к теме, стиляга, – рыкнул Мик.

– В общем, я случайно подслушал разговор, из которого стало ясно, почему Бюро так хочет тебя заполучить. Ты же в курсе, как сложно поменять что-то во времени? Мы же столько всего творили в разных эпохах, но почти никогда ничего не менялось, даже если мы становились причиной чьей-то смерти. Время всегда находило способ всё вернуть как было или хотя бы приблизительно. А если не вернуть, то наказать за вмешательство. По-настоящему влиять могли только Повелители Времени с помощью Ока. Мы думали, что они просто не давали никому вмешиваться, но на деле время справлялось само, а они, наоборот, могли ему противостоять без последствий.

– И к чему вся эта лекция о природе времени? Бюро обиделось, что я разнёс ту машину, а не преподнёс её им на блюдечке?

– Когда я был у Повелителей, – вступил Мик, – те долго, но безуспешно пытались встроить хотя бы часть механизма Ока в своих людей. Никто из живых не смог справиться с такой силой, которая сжигала их изнутри. Буквально.

– Но, – вновь взял слово Палмер, – учитывая, как твои действия даже без умысла меняют будущее без последствия для самого тебя, Бюро подозревает, что в момент взрыва силы Ока как-то проникли в твоё тело и подчиняются тебе. Они одновременно хотят эту силу себе в подчинение и боятся тебя, так как с каждым днём будущее относительно твоего настоящего становится всё более туманным и изменчивым. То, что ещё совсем недавно было незыблемым, сейчас неподконтрольно. Они опасаются, что сами перестанут существовать, если ты каким-то образом предотвратишь их появление.

– То есть или присоединись, или умри? – резюмировал Лен.

– Что делать, решать тебе. Опять же, я тебе обязан, поэтому решил рассказать, что знаю. Пока Бюро не решается прямо угрожать тебе, пытаются уговорить через нас. Наверное, боятся, что ты сможешь обратить свою силу подчинять время против них, даже не осознавая этого, если однозначно посчитаешь их врагами.

– Палмер, ты же понимаешь, что если всё что ты сказал, – правда, то никто не даст мне вернуться в вашу команду?

– Это почему?

– Ты же умный мальчик, так подумай. Я каждым своим действием меняю будущее, просто живя своей жизнью в своей же эпохе. А теперь представь, что будет, если я буду скакать из века в век, когда у времени больше нет сдерживающих механизмов против меня? По-твоему, особенно зная меня хоть немного, твои дорогие бюрошники позволят мне просто сделать шаг в прошлое? Как только я окажусь в их власти, они в лучшем случае попробуют промыть мозги, как Повелители Мику, но опыт показал, что это крайне рисковое занятие. Так что меня или убьют, мол, да не доставайся же ты никому, или запрут в самом дальнем уголке времени и пространства и бросят все силы, чтобы сломать и сделать живым воплощением бездушной машины для управления историей. Обойдусь без такого счастья, но спасибо за предупреждение. 

Барри сразу понял, что что-то не так, начал расспрашивать. По выработанной годами и даже десятилетиями привычке Лен хотел огрызнуться и промолчать, остаться со своими проблемами наедине, но остановил сам себя. Этот пацан не как его предыдущие подельники, не ударит в спину, если решит, что Лен «размяк». Так что он рассказал. Как есть. Всё.

– Ну, это многое объясняет, – только и сказал Барри, спокойно развалившись у него на коленях. И когда только перелечь успел, паршивец? А собственные-то пальцы когда в волосах пацана оказались? Нет, размяк определённо. Как хорошо, что никого из его Негодяев рядом нет, его бы даже Лиза засмеяла. Хотя Лиза засмеивает его постоянно вне зависимости от всего.

– И что же тебе это объясняет?

– Да всё, наверное. И Мик говорил про то, что прежних «носителей» сила сжигала изнутри? Тогда понятно, как она не сожгла тебя, и почему ограничители тебя убивают. Интересно совпали «компоненты» взрыва: криопушка твоя и Око... Интересно они уравновесились. И временем помыкаешь, и льдом шарашишь. Круто же!

– И куча недовольных межвременных фриков, желающих разобрать меня на органы вдобавок.

– Иначе было бы совсем скучно, не находишь? Я тогда сообщу Циско, что закругляемся с работой над ограничителями. Лучше в подобную систему не влезать так грубо. И думаю, что пытаться влиять на вторую твою силу тоже не стоит. Кто знает, что произойдёт со всем временем или с тобой, если внезапно отключить твоё влияние или твою защиту даже на минуту.

– И тебя совсем не волнует, что я так влияю на время?

– Ну... знаешь, мне даже как-то спокойнее от того, что будущее теперь именно будущее, оно туманно, оно ещё не наступило. А теперь мы пусть и не знаем, что нас ждёт, но хотя бы все решения – наши.

– И не боишься, что такая сила в руках у столь... неблагоприятного элемента?

– Будто с этим можно что-то поделать. Это же не пушка, которую отобрать можно.

– Можно сдать меня бюрошникам во благо всего мира.

– А кто сказал, что они – благо?

– Тебя только это останавливает?

– Ой, заткнись, – Барри шлёпнул его раскрытой ладонью по груди и вновь расслабленно улёгся к нему на колени. Ох уж этот пацан. – И, наверное, тогда надо просто переключить внимание на то, как бы усилить твой контроль?

– Уж кто бы говорил.

– Лен... – Барри фыркнул. – Вот посмотри мне сейчас в глаза и скажи, что тебе не нравится, как мои способности выходят из под контроля в постели. Давай, скажи это. Хотя всё равно не поверю, ты любишь заливать.

– Заткнись, Скарлет, – теперь это говорить была уже очередь Лена.

– Вот-вот.

– И что за идея?

– Позже сообщу, тебе понравится, уверен.


	17. Chapter 17

Сегодня Барри был каким-то нервно-возбуждённым, пытался делать вид, что всё нормально, и Лен благодушно решил сделать вид, что тому это удалось. Но пацан явно что-то задумал.

– Ты же мне доверяешь? – вдруг прямо спросил Барри, уставившись на Лена своими честными-пречестными глазами.

– Смотря в чём, – Лен прищурился. – Без проверки на дело в Форт Нокс вряд ли возьму. Насчёт Лувра ещё подумаю, пусть я и обещал Лизе, что это только для нас двоих.

– Ясно всё с тобой, – Барри мученически вздохнул. – Помнишь, я говорил, что у меня есть план того, как помочь тебе научиться контролировать свои способности? И что тебе этот план понравится?

– Допустим.

– Ну так вот, – Барри улыбнулся, а потом мир вокруг смазался. И уже через секунду Лен обнаружил себя а) на кровати, б) без футболки, в) с Барри, который уже на второй руке заканчивал застёгивать массивный браслет из какого-то мягкого и плотного чёрного материала со светящимися голубым прожилками. А ещё браслеты были привязаны к спинке кровати шнурами из такого же материала.

– Что за?.. Пацан, ты меня решил убить в моей же кровати? – несмотря на собственные слова, Лен не спешил паниковать или выбивать себе пальцы из суставов, лишь бы быстрее освободиться. Это же его Скарлет с милыми щенячьими глазками, да что он ему сделает? Разве что выебет, а против такого сценария Лен ничего не имел, пусть ему раньше как-то не доводилось отдавать над собой контроль настолько, но и подобных отношений у него тоже не было.

– Это не блокираторы, просто материал устойчивый к холоду. Новая модификация того, из чего полицейские щиты делались против твоей пушки. Не жмёт?

– Всё ещё не понимаю, причём тут контроль способностей? – Лен слегка повёл плечами, удобнее устраиваясь, чуть подёргал руками на пробу. Импровизированные кандалы выглядели крепкими, обхватывали запястья плотно. Не вырваться, не повредив себе кисти рук – это точно. В принципе, если прижмёт, всегда можно выморозить нахрен спинку кровати до хрупкого состояния и разбить, способности-то всё ещё были при нём... Но это займёт какое-то время, дерево было плотным и крепким, а ещё сухим, что уменьшало его хрупкость при заморозке – без вибрации Флэша нужно будет очень сильно охладить для разрушения.

– Всё просто, – пацан уселся к нему на ноги с ну очень довольным видом. – Я делаю тебе хорошо. А если холодает – прекращаю, пока не возьмёшь себя в руки.

– И поэтому-то руки ты мне связал, – не сумел не скаламбурить Лен.

– Ага, – ничуть не стушевавшись, кивнул Барри и быстро расправился с его штанами и бельём под ними, привстав всего на секунду. Выдавил на пальцы немного смазки и обхватил ими ещё мягкий член Лена. Не все же тут спидстеры, чтобы возбуждаться за секунду, толком не поняв, что вообще происходит.

Впрочем, учитывая то, как Барри сразу начал уверенно и сильно ласкать его член, прекрасно изучив, какой темп и какой уровень нажатия нравится Лену, полноценная эрекция себя долго ждать не заставит. Лен прикрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку. Хочет пацан развлечься – пусть развлекается, хрен с ним. Правда глаза Лен открыл достаточно быстро, когда его наполовину окрепшего органа коснулся язык. Пропускать подобное было себе дороже. Рот у пацана был диво как хорош, но попробовать его на себе удавалось не так уж и часто. Не потому, что Барри был эгоистом в постели, а скорее потому, что этому спидстеру нужно было куда больше разрядок, чем Лену, так что отсасывали обычно именно Барри, ведь Лен поспевать за его аппетитами был просто физически не способен даже с учётом его нового мета-тела. А сейчас вот эти губы, словно созданные для этого специально высшими силами, мягко обхватывали головку, язык скользил по мягкой коже, а открывающийся вид был донельзя горячим. До безумия хотелось запустить пальцы в мягкие каштановые пряди, чуть потянуть за них, провести по щекам и скулам, оттянуть уголок губ... Хотя было что-то особое в невозможности сделать вообще ничего. Вообще Лен привык всегда, просто всегда иметь власть над ситуацией, никогда и ни за что не отдавать контроля над собой, спасибо, натерпелся уже в детстве ощущения бессилия... А вот Флэш раз за разом ещё с первой встречи выталкивал из привычной зоны комфорта, заставлял выходить на новый уровень, а теперь ещё это. Только вот паника так и не подступала, а режим «бей или беги» не спешил активироваться. И что этот мальчишка с ним только творит? А творил мальчишка много чего: возбуждал, ласкал языком и губами, руками скользил по бёдрам и животу, смотрел своими блядско-невинными глазами, ресницами, чтоб его, хлопал.

Лен издал что-то между рыком и стоном и против воли выгнулся на постели, стараясь толкнуться глубже в обжигающий рот. По телу прокатилась волна не горячей, но холодной дрожи, а потом вдруг всё прекратилось. Возбуждение всё ещё крутило голову, но только прекрасный рот исчез, даже руки куда-то делись, как и вес на лодыжках.

– Холод, Лен, холод. Убери, и я продолжу.

– Да ты, блядь, издеваешься! – Лен на чистых инстинктах рванулся, но «кандалы» держали крепко, а Барри, паршивец такой, смеялся, пусть и не ртом в голос, а одними глазами, но очень уж явно.

– Я не блядь, у меня тут всё по великой и чистой любви, – хмыкнул паршивец. – А теперь будь добр, перестань всё морозить, если хочешь сегодня кончить.

– Как же я тебя ненавижу, – прорычал Лен, вжимаясь в подушку и стараясь затолкнуть свои мета-силы куда подальше.

– Не-а, ты меня любишь, я знаю. Глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, почувствуй свою силу, осознай, как она выходит сквозь кожу, и толкни обратно, мне визуализация помогает. Подчини её, не позволяя подчинить себя.

– Ты как-то сам не преуспел в контроле, если мне память не изменяет! – прошипел сквозь зубы Лен, пусть и пытаясь последовать совету.

– Ну так в сексе мне не с кем тренироваться было, но знаешь, какой ужас творился, пока я в обычной жизни не мог со скоростью совладать? Как сложно было подстроиться под темп обычных людей, а не двигаться в своём, выдавая тем себя? Тебе-то восприятие не сдвинуло мета-силами. О, и ты потеплел, отлично, продолжаем?

– Блядь, – повторился Лен да попытался побиться головой от досады, но об подушку это было делать как-то не драматично. Что-то ему подсказывало, что пацан так просто от своей идеи не откажется, выжмет все соки, чтоб его. И надо сказать, что Барри не разочаровывал, по крайней мере в своей упёртости. Сосал так увлечённо, к пику подводил, когда мозги уже плавились, и ни о каком контроле речи и идти не могло, а потом резко отстранялся, лишая и намёка на прикосновение. И своим излишне спокойным и, чтоб его, ласковым голосом просил успокоиться, какие-то там методики подсказывал. Да в жопу эти все методики, яйца у него сейчас рванут нахрен, а Барри ему про правильное дыхание, контакт с собственной сущностью и прочую поебень. Ещё бы мантры посоветовал петь, чтоб его!

– Когда я отсюда выберусь, мало тебе не покажется, – выдавил из себя Лен, как только очередная волна алого марева отступила с глаз.

– О, жду с нетерпением, – Барри улыбнулся своими покрасневшими и чуть припухшими губами и заботливо так, до скрипа сахара на зубах стёр пот с его лица уголком пододеяльника. – Но чтобы свою месть исполнить до конца, тебе надо научиться свои силы контролировать, не думаешь?

– Блядь-блядь-блядь, – зашёл на новый круг Лен, когда Барри зашёл на свой, вновь пытая своим языком, ужасно медленно скользящим вдоль всей длины ствола. И чтоб уж совсем показать, какая он злобная сучка, толкнулся парой смазанных пальцев ему в задницу. Парой вибрирующих, мать его, пальцев. За что, правда, поплатился, не успев вовремя отпрянуть от куда более сильной волны мороза. И Лен не специально это, честно, просто это уже было слишком, правда.

– Ты совсем не стараешься, – прозвучал Барри как-то даже обижено.

– Я тебя, блядь, свяжу, нет, спизжу ограничители для тебя, закую в них и высеку, блядь. Так что сидеть и лежать днями не сможешь. И, может быть, только может быть, потом выебу!

– Ты бы лучше концентрацию не на такие длинные предложения тратил, а на контроль своих способностей, – Барри не выглядел впечатлённым и испуганным, только растирал чуть подмороженную руку. – И если ты хоть немного меня знаешь, то прекрасно знаешь и то, что я не отступаю от своих целей. А также не поддаюсь на угрозы всяких там преступников.

– По рукам и ногам свяжу, напихаю в задницу половину ассортимента сексшопа, поставлю на самую низкую скорость и на ночь так оставлю!

– Пф, слова-слова, – Барри закатил глаза. – Мне там кто-то исполнение кучи грязных фантазий наобещал, а что в итоге? Один раз пальцы на горло положил и даже не надавил, да пару раз к полу руки прижал? Я ожидал большего от того, кто позиционирует себя как самого изобретательного преступника Централ-Сити.

Лен рычал, Лен злился, но неожиданно для самого себя не скидывал с себя паршивца, не шарахал холодом по наглой харе, даже не требовал отвалить и развязать, пусть и был уверен, что Барри на явное и твёрдое «нет» среагирует как полагается правильному доброму мальчику. Но не делал он это потому, что это означало проиграть пацану по всем фронтам, а вовсе не потому, что ему всё это нравилось, вот совсем нет ни капельки, ни на тютельку, угу.

И Лен старался, правда. Дышать пытался «правильно», картинки все эти подсказанные воображал, но то ли Барри брехал о том, что это вообще помогало, то ли дело было в разности источника сил, то ли просто они мыслили иначе, но ровным счётом ничего не выходило. Холод как вылезал аккурат перед пиком возбуждения, так и влезал. А Барри и не думал давать поблажек, всё так же жестоко отсрочивал оргазм, даже рук своих не особо жалел, перехватывая член плотным кольцом пальцев у основания. А потом Лен просто устал бороться, глаза закрыл, перестал пытаться удерживать свою силу в узде, а позволил той растечься по телу от груди до кончиков пальцев рук и ног, подчинился ей. Даже если это и не поможет, то хоть охладит. Приятная прохлада укачивала в своих объятьях, Барри на пару секунд прекратил свои движения, но вновь их возобновил, ничего не сказав. А ещё через секунд пять, наконец, оргазм накрыл с головой, выламывая каждую косточку в организме. Так ярко, как ещё никогда, так что перед глазами побелело.

– Ну, твоя кожа сильно похолодела, но вокруг не морозило, – вырвал из неги голос Барри. – Я – хороший учитель, правда?

– Хреновый, – выдавил из себя Лен. – Сработало то, что я сделал всё вопреки твоим словам.

– А, результат же главное, – фыркнул пацан и принялся расстёгивать ремни вокруг запястий. И тут же за это поплатился, так как, как только он освободил вторую руку, Лен с рыком рванулся в его сторону и вжал в кровать, угрожающе сжимая одной из ладоней его горло.

– Да ты охуел, пацан, – выплюнул это ему в лицо Лен.

– Наверное, есть чуток, – беззаботно улыбаясь, ответил Барри. В его глазах не было ни капли страха, хотя его тут за шею держал злой на него мужик с огромным послужным списком насильственных преступлений, да ещё и с мета-силами, взятыми из оружия, специально созданного, чтобы вредить спидстерам. Будто ни на миг не сомневался в том, что Лен может орать, рычать, угрожать, но не посмеет причинить ему вреда. И это было как тупой ржавой пилой по сердцу, буквально обезоруживало. – Так что там с моим обещанным наказанием? И если ты разобрался, как контролировать свою силу, будет куда интереснее, правда?

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что я с тобой сделаю за подобную выходку? – Лен слегка сжал пальцы и добавил холода, совсем чуть-чуть, но так, чтобы было ощутимо. И он отчасти чувствовал себя глупо, продолжая угрожать, хотя оба они понимали, что Лен может хоть изойтись на угрозы, но слова так и останутся просто словами. Чёрт, да пацан даже ради приличия не попытался выглядеть испуганным. На его памяти только Лиза так легкомысленно относилась к гневу своего брата, прекрасно понимая, что тот может всё вокруг разнести от злости, но единственное нетронутое место останется то, где она стоит, даже если сама и стала причиной ярости. Но на неё-то Лен в жизни руку не поднимал, даже в виде воспитательных подзатыльников в детстве – им насилия со стороны отца хватило по горло. А вот Барри не раз страдал от рук Капитана Холода, но вот оно – безграничное доверие. Как они только докатились до подобного? Лен ещё раз рыкнул, но отпустил горло мелкого засранца и рухнул рядом на кровать.

– Эй, а как же я и твоя месть? – Барри продолжал посмеиваться, а ещё перехватил его ладонь и положил себе между ног, где отчётливо топорщились джинсы.

– А вот и она, – Лен вырвал свой руку из чужих цепких пальцев, – сам разбирайся.

– Ну Ле-е-е-е-ен! Ты не настолько жесток! Лен! Ты же обещал меня связать, отшлёпать и сотворить прочие непотребства!

– Обойдёшься.

– Пф, ну и ладно, – Барри покосился на него всё с тем же весельем, картинно облизал пальцы и расстегнул свои джинсы, оттянул те вместе с бельём, выпуская твёрдый, истекающий смазкой член. Обхватил его пальцами и излишне показушно застонал, закатив глаза, медленно задвигав запястьем. – М-м-м... Да-а-а... Боже, Лен, о да, – с придыханием застонал он, плавно изгибая позвоночник в дугу. Провокатор доморощенный. Спустил штаны ниже, не глядя, перехватил смазку и прошёлся влажными пальцами сначала по мошонке, чувственно закусил губу, потом скользнул ими дальше и, коротко взглянув в сторону Лена, дабы убедившись, что тот смотрит во все глаза, толкнулся одним пальцем в сжатое кольцо мышц. И когда Флэш – этот правильный мальчик – научился так грязно играть? А «правильный мальчик» продолжал устраивать шоу: трахал себя уже парой пальцев, протяжно ласкал собственный член, томно постанывал, медленно-медленно облизывал алые от прилившей крови губы, алые, потому что битый час возил ими по члену Лена, издеваясь и почти пытая. В общем, убить его было мало. Ну, или уйти, хотя бы, но тело не слушалось от слова совсем, и не только из-за тех «пыток», что ему устроил Барри. Пальцы так и кололо от желания коснуться обнажённой кожи, губы – от желания собрать стоны с чужого рта и горла. Это пугало, это пиздец как пугало, пугало впустить настолько кого-то в свою малость (или не малость) маргинальную жизнь, пугало, как легко он отдал контроль, как даже наслаждался этим, как позволил обернуть вокруг своей шеи удавку и дёргать за неё как только вздумается. Внутри всё сжалось. Захотелось сбежать, просто сбежать, вырвать своё сердце из цепких пальцев мальчишки и никогда не оглядываться, пока из тела не выйдет жгучий яд, пока разум не станет вновь холодным и расчётливым, таким, каким был годы и десятилетия. Таким, который позволял выживать, быть легендой среди преступников, держать в страхе всех вокруг. Сбежать, может, даже оставив остывающий труп пацана за спиной, лишь бы освободиться окончательно, не рвануть назад в слабости, бросая ему к ногам весь мир и самого себя, ползая на коленях, как побитая собака, в мольбе простить и принять обратно. Желание было таким ярким, таким сильным, что не давало сделать вздох, а картинка так и встала перед глазами. А потом Барри вновь простонал его имя, такой живой, такой настоящий, в противовес тому, который стоял перед глазами – мёртвый, пока Лен собирал манатки и готовился бежать как можно дальше... Бля. Теперь захотелось сбежать не ради себя, а ради этого мальчишки, спасти его от себя, от своих безумных мыслей. Он же не поймёт, если Лена опять перемкнёт, доверяет же, настолько доверяет, что до последнего мгновения будет верить, мол, это игра, а Лен не станет по-настоящему... Бля.

Лен не выдержал и перекатился ближе, сцеловал очередной стон, сбросил руку Барри с его члена и заменил своей, и хватило пары сильных резких движений, чтобы тело под ним прошило сильной вибрацией, а под пальцами стало липко и влажно.

– Так и знал, что ты не сможешь справиться с неизбежным, – расслабленно констатировал Барри, не имеющий ни малейшего понятия, как он был близок к превращению в сосульку своим сбрендившим на теме неожиданно сильных чувств любовником. – Ну что, отдышишься и проверим: твой контроль был просто удачей или мы нашли волшебный рецепт секса в кровати и прочих местах?

– Явно не сегодня, ты меня, блядь, заездил, пацан. Но не думай, что ты так просто отделаешься.

– Ох, я весь в предвкушении. Чтоб ты знал, идея про игрушки мне очень даже понравилась.

– Блядь, – в который раз уже повторился Лен. – И вот нахера я тогда пошёл за тем алмазом? Воровал бы себе что хотел, горя не знал, никакой тебе супергеройской поеботни, никаких долбанутых фанаток и их «ограбь меня полностью». Я был уважаемым вором! А что теперь?! Это ж пиздец!

– Зато кличка клёвая.

– Ага, это определённо всё меняет.


	18. Chapter 18

– Ещё раз, что? – прорычал Лен, с трудом держа себя в руках, хотя, кажется, вокруг его ботинок по полу убежища уже начал расползаться иней.

– Ленни, ну не кипятись, – Лиза обиженно надула губы, и в её лет пять это бы сработало, но сейчас подобное выражение лица выглядело скорее смешно, а не мило.

– То есть ты от моего лица посралась с чёртовым Стрелой в инстаграме, а мне теперь надо тащиться в дурацкий Старлинг и чего-то там доказывать?!

– Да ты бы видел, что там этот индюк писал! Я не могла не ответить!

– Лиза, блядь! – нет, можно было посчитать, что сам виноват, сам упустил ситуацию из рук, позволяя сестре творить с аккаунтом от его имени что её душе угодно, даже не следил толком, а ещё иногда в особо хорошем настроении позировал для фотографий по её просьбе, но это всё равно ни в какие ворота!

– Бляди – это процентов девяносто девять твоей личной жизни, а я защищала твою честь, как полагается хорошей сестре!

– Во-первых, Флэш – не...

– Так я же сказала «девяносто девять», – перебила его Лиза. – А до этого милого мальчика у тебя только бляди и были, как профессиональные, так и всякие любители доморощенные.

– Во-вторых, охуенно ты «честь защищала», что теперь именно мне тащиться на какую-то там дуэль! Лиза, ну что за хуйня? – под конец выдохнул он уже скорее устало, чем зло. А ведь совсем недавно (для него, учитывая его... перерыв в жизни), именно Лиза была голосом разума в их семье. Была рациональной, осмотрительной, именно на неё можно было положиться, если все планы полетят к чертям, именно она пару раз вытаскивала его из тюрьмы, когда Лен заигрывался, а сейчас это... Да что он пропустил такое, что роли подобным образом поменялись? – Так, всё, отдавай дурацкий пароль от аккаунта!

– Хрен тебе. Испортишь мою идеальную работу!

– Лиза!

– Ленни! – в тон ему ответила та.

– Хартли! – рявкнул Лен, окликая его.

– А? – спросил Хартли, до этого вполне успешно прикидывающийся декоративным фикусом в уголке в силу цвета плаща.

– Взломай мне чёртов аккаунт и добудь пароль!

– Не смей, Пайпер! – тут же зашипела Лиза.

– Пайпер, ломай!

– Не-не-не, я в этом не участвую! – Хартли поднял руки и даже попятился.

– Хартли, ты работаешь на меня! – рыкнул Лен.

– И что? А она – твоя сестра. Вы ж всё равно помиритесь, а потом вдвоём меня сожрёте за то, что посмел «клин вбивать» между вами. Ну нахер! Сами разбирайтесь!

– Пайпер! – Лен угрожающе надвинулся на того, но Хартли лишь нагло вздёрнул подбородок и без всякого стеснения ответил не менее твёрдым взглядом. А когда-то Леонарда Снарта боялись, когда-то ему слово поперёк опасались сказать. Нет, Негодяев бы Лен не стал пристреливать, как расходный материал подобно прежним подельникам, но каково падение авторитета! До чего он докатился?! Даже врезать ни здравый рассудок, ни совесть (откуда только взялась? Переобщался, видно, со всякими героями) не позволяли, хотя кулаки так и чесались. В лицо, например, с размаху, разбивая эти очки, так чтоб их стёкла в кожу пальцев впились. Или под дых, выбивая жалобный скулёж. Но нет, нельзя, Хартли же не какая-то «шестёрка», взятая на одно дело, чьё тело можно сбросить в реку и забыть... И ведь понимает это, пользуется, гад такой. – Ненавижу вас всех, – в который раз повторил Лен и пошёл прочь. Ему ещё надо было придумывать план, как унизить придурка в зелёных лосинах на чужой территории, когда придурок имел возможность подготовиться и уже не так слажать, как при той атаке в баре. Может, он и дебил, конечно, но лучше переоценить противника, а не недооценить.

Хартли всегда очень ответственно подходил к своей работе, к любой работе. И к очередным съёмкам для канала он отнёсся тоже очень ответственно, особенно учитывая, сколько для этой трансляции было приобретено премиум-подписок ради уникального контента. Снарт рычал, бесился, но так просто отказаться от «дуэли» со Стрелой не мог, фанаты бы не простили. А если даже на фанатов Снарту было плевать, то вот оказаться с подмоченной репутацией, мол, испугался какого-то там придурка с луком и слился... этого Капитан Холод допустить никак не мог. Хартли? А что, Хартли? Он решил извлечь максимум выгоды из выходки Лизы. Поэтому он заранее изучил местность, выбрал наилучшую точку обзора, подготовил анонсы, выставил прайс за доступ к трансляции, притащил целую тонну оборудования за шестьсот миль от дома и теперь любовно всё настраивал. А потом вдруг припёрлись придурки с луками. Без своего придурка-лидера, но тоже придурки.

– Отъебитесь, – не слишком вежливо отмахнулся Хартли, не прекращая подключать кабели к переносному серверу, у него ещё дел было невпроворот. А если махач начнётся, то может техника пострадать! Допустить этого было ну никак нельзя. Так что, подумав, Хартли добавил: – Пожалуйста, – а это, знаете ли, было очень редкое слово в его лексиконе.

– Так и знала, что у грабителей нет чести, – фыркнула девица в красном. – Ничего ваш Холод не может без ударов в спину?

– Что это оружие вообще делает? – спросил парень, тоже, надо же, в красном.

– Сам ты оружие. Это аппаратура для съёмок, – Хартли пренебрежительно фыркнул, впрочем, не отвлекаясь от настройки драйверов. – И если вы, двое неучей, помешаете мне сделать трансляцию, уж поверьте, весь интернет узнает, кто лишил около миллиона фанатов оплаченного ими зрелища. А учитывая, что они наши фанаты, то они – те ещё психи.

– Миллиона? – недоверчиво переспросила девица.

– Миллиона, – подтвердил Хартли. – Посрались же на публичной площадке, вот народ и ждёт развития. Развития в прямом эфире.

Эти двое что-то явно собирались сказать – оправдаться, наверное, но были прерваны появлением запыхавшегося Флэша в сиянии молний.

– Давай сюда, – нетерпеливо потребовал Хартли.

– И тебе привет, – выдохнул Флэш, снимая объёмный рюкзак со спины.

– Привет-привет, – послушно кивнул Хартли, на споры у него времени не было. – А теперь давай сюда.

– Ты мне нравился больше, когда пытался меня убить, – заворчал Флэш, но послушно полез в рюкзак и достал микшер. Вот надо же было так лохануться, чтобы забыть его! Готовился, просчитывал, а чуть всё не запорол! Пришлось окольными путями связываться с Флэшем и требовать, чтобы тот притащил штуку сюда, кто бы ещё успел преодолеть такое расстояние и успеть до съёмок?

– Флэш, и ты туда же? – шокировано спросила девица.

– Ой, хоть ты не начинай, – отмахнулся тот и уселся на край крыши, вытащил из рюкзака немаленький такой бумажный пакет с фастфудом и принялся потрошить его.

– Не накроши мне на аппаратуру! – рявкнул на Красного Хартли, осматривая микшер на предмет повреждений.

– Эй, ты хоть представляешь, сколько калорий нужно, чтобы пробежать шесть сотен миль?

– Тебя совсем не смущает, что твой... преступник вызвал на бой твоего друга? – никак не унималась девица.

– Никого Лен никуда не вызывал, – немного невнятно из-за картошки фри ответил Флэш. – У него даже пароля от аккаунта нет, инсту Лиза ведёт.

– Так и Стрела не сидит там, – фыркнул парень в красном, и не тот, что был привычен.

– Ф... Оракул, да? – спросил Флэш.

– А кто же ещё?

– То есть этих двоих просто поставили перед фактом, что им надо пойти бить друг другу морды, дабы не прослыть пустозвонами? Обожаю этот долбанутый мир! – Флэш откровенно заржал, беззаботно махая ногами, свешенными с крыши.

– А этот подписки платные продаёт на бой, – наябедничала девица. – Миллиону человек!

– Миллиону? – переспросил Флэш. – И сколько стоит?

– Всего десять баксов, хотя, наверное, большая часть отвалила и больше, – вставил Хартли, наконец, заканчивая с настройками.

– Это же выходит... Вы что, реально, десять миллионов срубите на одной трансляции? – неверяще спросил Красный.

– Минус налог, но да. Раньше надо было принимать предложение Снарта вступить к нам.

– Налоги? Вы? Платите? – Флэш чуть колой не подавился.

– Не хотим повторить судьбу Аль Капоне, – хмыкнул Хартли.

– Флэш, Снарт может убить твоего друга, а ты так спокойно на всё это реагируешь? – девица никак не желала униматься, а вот её приятель уже подсел к Флэшу и таскал у него картошку.

– Не, у нас соглашение. Оно появилось ещё до всего этого, – Красный неопределённо помахал рукой. – Если убьёт кого-то не из самообороны, то отправится за решётку. Ничего не поменялось. А так, пусть развлекается. И не разочаровывать же миллион зрителей.

– Да вы все психи! Арсенал, ты-то куда?!

– А? – послышалось из-под красного капюшона. – А что я?

– Да ничего! Психи! – но почему-то не гордо потопала прочь, а уселась с остальными.

– Но десять миллионов просто за видео, – Флэш явно заедал то ли горе, то ли шок бургером.

– Популярность – это круто, – хмыкнул Хартли, проверяя, как работают чувствительные шумоуловители.

– О, кстати об этом, – Флэш отложил фастфуд, стащил зубами перчатку и вытянул смартфон. – Все улыбочку, – заявил он, вытягивая перед собой аппарат, сделал снимок. – Эх, ну почему у меня подписчиков даже меньше, чем у Мардона?

– Потому что видно, как сильно ты стараешься, а от того посты скучные до ужаса.

– А Мардон? Там же пафос на пафосе.

– Ему это идёт, – пожал плечами Хартли. – А тебе – нет.

– Это нечестно, – Красный совсем поник. – Почему я неинтересный, а?

– Так, – Хартли вздохнул. Не то чтобы он занимался благотворительностью, но, ладно, Флэш спас его трансляцию, можно и помочь. Чуть-чуть. – В стрелялки играешь?

– Редко, но у меня очень быстрая реакция. И очень быстро учусь.

– Значит на следующей неделе устроим совместный стрим, скажем, по Фортнайту, потренируйся в свободное время. Думаю на донатах с одного такого стрима заработаешь больше, чем за месяц любой честной работы, или где там правильные-суперправильные герои работают. А учитывая, сколько ты жрёшь...

– Да-да, ты меня раскусил, – Флэш хмыкнул. – Я соблазнил Лена ради еды. Представляешь, сколько не ем, у него никогда холодильник не пустеет! Я так-то и раньше его называл человеком-холодильником, но, если так подумать, это не только из-за его новых мета-сил, но из-за его настоящего холодильника! Бездонного и бесконечного холодильника! Магия какая-то!

– Это не магия, а простое умение планировать. Мы не просто так согласились, что он наш босс.

– А мне можно с вами в Фортнайт? У меня неплохой рейтинг! – вклинился красный капюшончик.

– Арсенал! – в очередной раз высказала недовольство девица.

– Что? Ну да, я иногда поигрываю, надо же как-то пар спускать! И я тоже хочу подписчиков, которые будут платить миллионы!

– Но совместный стрим с преступником?!

– И что? С каких пор это незаконно? Что, только Флэшу можно?!

– Да Флэш вон вообще шашни крутит с Капитаном Холодом, уверен, что он – хороший пример для подражания?

– Подписчиков в инстаграме у него больше чем у меня, – Арсенал неопределённо хмыкнул.

– Ну хоть кого-то я популярнее! – Флэш победоносно вскинул кулак и вновь принялся за бургер. Третий уже.

– Придурки, – буркнула деваха.

– Просто тоже заведи инсту, Спиди.

– Думаешь, Стреле это понравится? То, что ты будешь на одном экране с его врагами?

– Я ему за многое благодарен, но он – тот ещё зануда. И при том сам в инстаграме стрелку забил.

– Это был не он, а Оракул.

– Но подыграл же. И Негодяи не его враги, а Флэша.

– Я не жадный, пусть забирает, – фыркнул этот неблагодарный спидстер.

– Эй! Настолько нас не ценишь? – не смог не возмутиться вслух Хартли.

– Ценю, но Централ-Сити нужна передышка, вы уже утащили всё, что было ценного.

– Ревновать не будешь?

– Уверен, что я единственный и неповторимый герой в ваших сердцах, – самоуверенно заявил Флэш, проникновенно прикладывая руку к груди. Вышло не так трогательно, учитывая, что в этой самой руке всё ещё была половина бургера. – И потом, зачем вам грабить-то, если вы миллионы гребёте на трансляциях?

– Так нашим фанатам нужно видеть нас в действии, репутацию необходимо поддерживать, те самые фанаты не на всяких там бьюти-блогеров подписались. 

– Мардон мог бы шампунь рекламировать.

– А, ты не в курсе. С ним «Нивея» во всю пытается договориться по поводу их новой линейки «свежий шторм».

– А с тобой?

– Три мобильные игрушки и две марки кофе. Растворимого. Вот скажи, я похож на того, кто пьёт растворимый кофе? 

– А что не так с растворимым кофе? – спросил Флэш.

– Что... что не так? – Хартли поперхнулся от возмущения. – Ты вообще нормальный? Что не так с растворимым кофе? 

– Не верю, что я говорю это, но согласна с этим преступным придурком.

– Эй-эй-эй, полегче! Я может и преступный, но не придурок! У меня докторская степень по физике!

– И как же ты такой умный в воры подался?

– Всего лишь пытался не дать Ускорителю Частиц рвануть, за что мне так испортили репутацию, что я бы и уборщиком ни в какую лабораторию устроиться бы не смог. Вот так и делай хорошие дела, спасай чёртов мир.

– Лен тоже что-то подобное говорил, – хмыкнул Флэш и противно захлюпал остатками колы через трубочку.

– Ты ему главное про свою любовь к растворимому кофе не говори, никакие штанишки в обтяжку не спасут.

Парень в красном капюшоне забавно фыркнул.

– Арсенал, ну ты-то куда? С каких пор и ты сноб?

– Распробовал хорошей жизни, – пожал плечами тот.

– Собрались, блин, ценители хреновы, – совсем поник Флэш, даже жевал куда медленнее.

– А ещё глупо ссориться с тем, кто меня может не взять на стрим по Фортнайту.

– А меня ты обидеть, значит, не боишься? – спросил Флэш.

– Да что ты мне сделаешь?

– Лену на вас всех пожалуюсь за то, что так со мной поступаете.

– Он же больше не убивает, – вновь подала голос девица.

– Нет, но он может стырить любое барахло, что так дорого вашему сердцу и выставить на «ибэе» за пять баксов. А тебе дудку в задницу засунет, Пайпер.

– Это не дудка, а кларнет!

Посидели ещё, у Флэша, наконец, кончилась еда, но бежать обратно он не спешил, только болтал со своими геройскими дружками.

– Так, время шоу. Или свалите из кадра подальше и не отсвечивайте, или двигайтесь ближе, будете комментаторами, – объявил Хартли, запуская стрим со страницей обратного отсчёта.

Флэш с Арсеналом резво заняли свои места перед «фронтальной» камерой, девица тоже, но усиленно и даже переигрывая показывала, как сильно ей всё не по душе.

– Так, мы не на Твиче, а на отдельной стрим-площадке, что я создал, чтобы нас не заблочили за нарушение кучи местных правил, но всё равно давайте представим, что мы там, так что постарайтесь не разжигать никакую там меж-розню, на тему религии не срёмся, политические темы разрешены, только если вы обсуждаете насколько Трамп ужасен для Америки и всего мира. В общем, уважительнее к зрителям и поменьше токсичности.

– И это говорит нам такой как ты, – в очередной раз высказал свою «фи» девица.

– На моём опыте, чем ближе человек к званию «столпа общества», тем больше шансов, что он полон всякого расисткого, сексисткого, гомофобного и прочего дерьма. Короче, будьте лапочками, а то забаню.

– Как ты нас забанишь, когда мы рядом сидим?

– Считайте Флэша модератором. Будете портить стрим – он вас унесёт куда подальше.

– Флэш не станет.

– Флэш не любит, когда портят хорошее шоу, – фыркнул тот. – И у меня есть свой резон в популярности Негодяев.

– Это какой же? – спросил Хартли, поглядывая на таймер на экране.

– Пока вы заинтересованы во всеобщей любви, вас от насильственных преступлений останавливает не только мой договор с Леном, по которому я рассую вас по камерам в Айрон Хайтс, если вы убьёте или покалечите кого.

– Попытаешься рассовать, – поправил Хартли. – Против нашей команды в сборе у тебя не то чтобы очень хорошо получается одерживать верх.

– А кто сказал, что я сражаюсь с вами в полную силу? Или что не знаю, где найти большинство из вас поодиночке? Не переоценивайте себя.

– А ты себя.

– Не спорю, что и вы проблем можете доставить. А уж полноценное сражение здорово так порушит весь Централ-Сити. Вот я и доволен тем, как всё сложилось.

Хартли хмыкнул, в принципе, принимая подобную позицию.

– Итак, морды лица попроще. И... пять, четыре, – последние три счёта Хартли показал пальцами, а на «один» нажал на кнопку, выводя в эфир изображения с камер и звук с микрофонов. Крупным планом их четвёрку, и на маленьком угловом ещё пустующее место заявленной «встречи». – Всех приветствую на премиум-стриме «Негодяев-онлайн». Для тех, кто не в курсе, для чего купил подписку, то напоминаю, что нас ждёт беспрецедентное зрелище выяснения отношений между Капитаном Холодом и Зелёной Стрелой, начавшееся на небезызвестной социальной интернет-площадке. Наблюдать и комментировать сие действие буду не только я, но и парочка подручных Стрелы и Флэш. Кстати, Флэш, с этими двумя всё понятно, но ты за кого болеешь?

– За то, чтобы они друг друга не поубивали, – хмыкнул тот.

– Миленько. Кстати, пока мы ждём наших звёзд, сделаю ещё один анонс. На следующей неделе, дату и время скажу чуть позже, вас ожидает совместный стрим по Фортнайту с Флэшем и... как там тебя?

– Арсенал, – подсказал он.

– Ну да, с ним тоже. Посмотрим, могут ли что-нибудь наши герои, или те ещё пепеги, а мне придётся тащить их на своём горбу из катки в катку. Я надеюсь, вы не те извращенцы, что играют с геймпада в стрелялки?

– А что не так с геймп... не-не-не, шучу-шучу! – тут же исправился Арсенал, видимо, увидев приговор своему участию в стриме в выражении лица Хартли. Сообразительный мальчик.

– Ссылки на все наши соцсети и донат, как всегда, ниже в описании, – продолжил как ни в чём не бывало Хартли.

– Донаты на платной трансляции? – вновь решила вставить свои пять центов девица.

– Донаты – дело добровольное, – Хартли пожал плечами. – Но зрителей у нас целый миллион, и за чатом уследить сложно, а если отправить вопрос донатом, то точно заметим. А можно просто смотреть и наслаждаться шоу и прекрасными нами. О, и ссылка на ставки на исход боя тоже в описании, проходите, заработайте на своей интуиции или же умении грамотно подсчитать шансы номинантов. Кроме очевидных вариантов победы любого их них, есть ещё те, где обосрутся оба или помирятся и пойдут вместе бухать в ближайший бар. Дорогие со-комментаторы, у вас есть что сказать в поддержку любой из позиций?

– Ага, есть сказать о том, что к списку преступных действий добавилась ещё организация незаконной букмекерской конторы, – фыркнула девица.

– Незаконна такая организация, если ставки идут на реальные деньги, а на нашем канале ставят очки подписчиков, зарабатываемые просмотрами, комментариями и донатами, которые можно потратить на уникальные смайлики, выделенные сообщения и скидки на наш мерч. Так что вот не надо тут, – Хартли погрозил пальцем. – Кстати, у нас скоро выходит новая линейка одежды, ссылки на предзаказ сами знаете где.

– Делец, – хмыкнул Флэш.

– Ну так. Кстати, ты-то хочешь поделиться своими мыслями? У тебя есть опыт общения с обоими нашими виновниками трансляции.

– Ну... – Флэш задумался, пару раз стукнув себя пальцем по губам. – У Стрелы преимущество в знакомой территории, а он любит использовать окружение. Знаете, он как-то вытащил меня на тренировку, и я такой прибегаю, а мне – хренак – в спину несколько болтов из прикопанных арбалетов врезается. Боевых болтов! И то, что я быстро исцеляюсь, не значит, что мне не больно! Или что не обидно!

– Были бы это настоящие боевые арбалеты, болты бы тебя насквозь пробили, – поправил его Арсенал.

– Эй, они и так в меня на несколько сантиметров ушли! Больно, блин!

– Несколько сантиметров? Ну и слабое натяжение там было, – хмыкнул тот.

– А Холод? – вернул Хартли беседу в прежнее русло.

– Да тоже тот ещё засранец! Нашли друг друга, блин! Я ж так ревновать начну! Но вообще, они уже как-то били друг другу морду. Ну, когда про наши отношения стало только известно. Стрела, видимо, перечитал средневековых любовных романов, спутал меня с принцессой, себя с рыцарем и пошёл спасать прекрасную даму от жуткого дракона. Не знаю, что там конкретно произошло, но когда я прибежал за метой, что хотел Лену навредить, дабы мне подгадить, то Стрела валялся на полу вместе с тем метой, а Лен спокойно выпивал вместе с Белой Канарейкой.

– Зелёная Стрела не знал про то, что у Холода появились мета-силы, – вступилась за своего наставника девица.

– Ага, и он же меня упрекал в том, что я несусь в бой сломя голову, толком не разведав обстановку. И кто теперь не умеет в предусмотрительность? Ха!


	19. Chapter 19

– Чтоб я ещё раз! – простонал Лен, откидываясь на подушки кровати. Лиза и Барри суетились вокруг, пытаясь облегчить его страдания. Ну, всё было не так плохо, но лёд больше не мог помогать и охлаждать растяжения связок и ушибы. К счастью, Стрела также не пытался его убить или покалечить (как и Лен его), так что стрелы были с мягкими набалдашниками, но били всё равно больно. Видимо, этот индюк не хотел на такую огромную аудиторию вновь прослыть убийцей-линчевателем, от образа которого так усиленно открещивался. А ведь в бар тогда припёрся с боевыми стрелами...

– Однажды и ты был искателем приключений, но потом тебе попала стрела в колено? – захихикал Барри, явно имея в виду отсылку к чему-то.

– Видел бы ты того парня, – хмыкнул Лен, позволяя сестре втирать мазь в то самое колено.

– О, тот парень валяется с двусторонней пневмонией, – поделился Барри.

– Так этому козлу и надо.

– Видишь, Ленни, всё не так уж и плохо вышло, – вновь принялась за старое Лиза.

– Вот не начинай даже! Ещё раз подобное устроишь, и я...

– Что ты, Ленни? – Лиза явно забавлялась. Знала же засранка, что ничего ей Лен не сделает, ну... лично, ей.

– Украду всего Ван Гога, до которого доберусь, и отдам Мику для растопки!

– Ты не посмеешь! – Лиза зашипела натуральной разозлённой кошкой.

– Да, Лен, не смей сжигать наследие мирового искусства! – вступился Барри.

– Я и сжигать не собираюсь, это сделает Мик. Но Ван Гог будет в безопасности, если кто-то не будет делать подобных глупостей. Ясно?

– Да я и в первый раз не собиралась! Оно как-то само вышло!

– Ага, искусственный интеллект из будущего перехватил контроль над аккаунтом и сам написал те сообщения? Ну да, ну да.

– Ленни, ну не бухти, ты видел прибыль от трансляции?

– И всего-то ценой моего избиения.

– Ты побил его больше. А твой милый мальчик поцелует каждую бобошку, и всё пройдёт, да, милаха?

– Если бы моя способность к регенерации так передавалась, то я бы в больнице работал, а не в полиции, – вопреки ожиданиям Барри ничуть не покраснел. Хотя стоило уже привыкнуть, но до сих пор никак не вязались эти невинные глазки и улыбочка с абсолютной беспардонностью и даже бесстыдством. Стоит только вспомнить его «обучение» контролю за способностями, хотя нет, при сестре лучше не вспоминать во избежание казусов.

– Если бы твои способности передавались так, то лечил бы ты меня и только меня, Скарлет, – не смог не рыкнуть Лен.

– Ну так с тобой было бы по любви, а с остальными всего лишь долг и работа. Ты же знаешь, что я готов отдавать всего себя служению людям.

– Скарлет!

Барри заржал молодым и долбанутым жеребцом и увернулся от кинутой в него подушки.

– О, и, Лиза, я уже говорил, что в инстаграме ты посралась не со Стрелой, а с его девушкой? Он тоже свой аккаунт сам не ведёт, – решил добить мальчишка.

– Лиза, блядь! Ну как так-то?!

– Напоминаю про доход от трансляции, Ленни. Мы озолотились!

– А мне напомнить, сколько Хартли вбухал в сервера для наших стримов и видео?

– Которые отбились уже несколько раз. Не бухти, – повторилась она.

– Мы воры, Лиз. Грабители. Мы делаем миллионы на налётах, драгоценностях и картинах. Нам не нужны трансляции, чтобы обогатиться!

– Деньги лишними не бывают. Я тут на днях присмотрела себе милый остров в Тихом Океане и даже начала процесс покупки. Там такой особняк, а цветы, такие яркие цветы, а что говорить о прекрасных птицах, мигрирующих через него... И в такой обстановке волшебно будет смотреться моя коллекция картин и прочего подобного.

– Никак подумываешь отойти от дел? – спросил Лен, приподнимаясь на одном локте. С одной стороны, мысль о разлуке с Лизой, о том, что та больше не будет его самым верным напарником, была как ножом по сердцу, но с другой... Их жизнь была полна опасностей, и если Лиза хочет уйти в блеске славы на покой, быть далеко от перестрелок и преступной жизни... Лен не мог её винить.

– Глупости какие, я ещё не украла всё, на что положила глаз. Ты обещал мне съездить со мной в Лувр, кстати. А остров – это инвестиция в будущее, да и отпуск теперь будет где проводить. Можете вдвоём иногда приезжать ко мне развеяться, на пляже там поваляться. Ты в последнее время ужасно бледен, Ленни, а на милого мальчика вообще страшно смотреть! Только попроси своего милаху не страдать внезапными порывами передать прежним владельцам моё имущество, ладно?

– Хватит уже его так называть!

– Ну, он же такой милашка! – притворно засюсюкала Лиза и потрепала Барри по волосам всё ещё испачканной в мази рукой. А тот позволил, блин, хотя тут и сверхскорости не нужно было, чтобы избежать этого.

– Скарлет, ты же в курсе, что я не обижусь, если ты пошлёшь эту засранку нахрен?

– Эй! – прикрикнула Лиза.

– Да ладно, она тоже милашка, – фыркнул Барри.

– Эй! – ещё раз возмутилась Лиза. – Козлы.

– Нравится своё же оружие? – поддел её Лен.

– Так я козёл или милашка? – добавил Барри.

– Милый козёл, вот ты кто!

– Учитывая нашу родственную связь, раз я козёл, то моя сестра – коза, – хмыкнул Лен.

– Не цените вы меня! А я ещё предлагала вам погостить на своём острове!

– Бе-е-е-е-е! – сквозь смех заблеял Лен.

– Бе-е-е-е-е! – вторил ему Барри.

Лиза возмущённо фыркнула, а Лен рассмеялся. Только с этими двумя он мог быть таким, не беспокоиться о своём ледяном имидже (хотя что от него осталось после всего этого... безумия?), ржать над всякой глупой ерундой, не прикидываться вечно всесильным и непрошибаемым.

– Ой, пошла я от вас, развлекайтесь, мальчики, – и гордо ушла прочь, громко хлопнув входной дверью.

– Можем и развлечься, – фыркнул пацан и резко запрыгнул в кровать. – Как насчёт поцелуя для победителя?

– Большинство пришло к выводу, что там была, скорее, ничья.

– Ну, приз зрительских симпатий определённо твой. И готов вручить его лично, – Барри уже вовсю нависал сверху и дёргал за ворот футболки.

– Если ты не заметил, я немного не в форме, пацан.

– Не беспокойся, – отмахнулся тот. – Я всё сделаю сам.

– Ненасытный мальчишка, – Лен хмыкнул. – Ясно, что следующая моя смерть будет из-за аппетитов некого сексуально озабоченного спидстера. Затрахает ещё до смерти, – впрочем, руки уже сами ползли по спине его прекрасного мальчика. Никогда не получалось ему отказывать, даже тогда, во время их настоящей борьбы, а не нынешнего фарса.

– Мой великий воин, – прошептал Барри ему в губы, легко коснулся их поцелуем. – Видеть, как ты сражаешься... горячо. Очень.

– Как же ты боролся со стояком-то во время наших стычек?

– С большим трудом, – кивнул пацан. – Такой мужчина, с такой большой пушкой, м-м-м... – и крепко схватил за член через ткань белья – не успел ведь штаны надеть после всех этих процедур с мазью и коленом. Ну не сестру же ему было стесняться, она его и не в таком виде наблюдала.

– Так-то я уже не пушкой пользуюсь, Скарлет.

– А кто сказал, что меня интересует именно криопушка? – пацан продолжал беспардонно лапать его за член. И прервался, только чтобы потянуть наверх футболку Лена. – Ну что, мне поцеловать «каждую бобошку», Ленни?

– Ты уверен, что называть меня в постели, как моя сестра, и повторять её же слова, – отличная идея?

– Н-да, промашечка, – кивнул Барри, но смутился он ненадолго, лапать, по крайней мере, не прекратил. И он был соблазнительным, дьявольски соблазнительным, но... Но...

– Малыш, я пиздец как устал, – Лен честно пытался наскрести силы на всё это, правда. Но со всеми этими синяками от стрел, болючими растянутыми связками от падений, общим ощущением того, что в конечности набили по пятку фунтов песка... Сейчас мысль о чём-то большем чем флирт, вызывала не приятное предвкушение, а подкатывающую к горло тошноту.

– Сказал же, что всё сделаю сам, – промурлыкал тот.

– Барри. Нет.

На секунду Лену показалось, что Барри пропустит прямой отказ мимо ушей с его-то запросами, но тот лишь вздохнул и свалился рядом на кровать, помог даже поправить задранную было футболку.

– У нас же всё хорошо? – спросил пацан тихо.

– Да, просто устал. И я хочу наслаждаться сексом с тобой, а не вымучивать его, понимаешь?

– Угу.

– Вот и настал тот день, когда ты понял, что я на двадцать лет тебя старше.

– Ой, только в старики себя не записывай, за мной вообще сложно угнаться.

– Это да. Мне иногда кажется, что тебя вообще нельзя утомить, если вовремя подкармливать.

– Есть такое, – хмыкнул Барри. – Тогда Нетфликс и пиво?

– Иногда ты составляешь на удивление хорошие планы. Или у тебя и сейчас наушник с командой в ухе?

– Ой, заткнись, – Барри закатил глаза, но уже через секунду после короткой вспышки оказался вновь рядом с ноутбуком и бутылкой пива из холодильника. Волшебный мальчик.


	20. Chapter 20

Вообще, Барри не врал, когда говорил, что дружить с Негодяями было куда как приятнее, чем быть врагами. То есть они оставались противниками, когда речь шла об очередном ограблении в Централ-Сити, но никто не сражался в полную силу, в очень разрушительную полную силу, если прикинуть, что Флэш или Негодяи могли устроить, не сдерживая себя. Вот стоит только вспомнить, как Мардон чуть весь город с помощью цунами нафиг не смыл, пусть это и осталось в другой временной линии. Те же сражения теперь были весельем, а не попытками спасти людей от озлобленных мета или же отчаянных преступников. Да и просто пообщаться с ними было не так уж и плохо, вот тот стрим, например. Правда, Барри буквально в последний момент вспомнил, что все скины в игрушке необходимо покупать, и не то чтобы цена была проблемой: та была не сильно высокой, а вот то, что привязывать свою карту к аккаунту, с которого он будет играть как Флэш на огромную аудиторию... Вот это уже вызывало некоторые трудности. Пришлось срочно бежать к Лену и молить о помощи. И в итоге его стараниями у Барри уже были неотслеживаемый телефон с неотслеживаемой симкой, а теперь ещё и неотслеживаемая банковская карточка. Прямо набор начинающего мошенника.

Отыграли с Хартли и Роем весело, кажется, даже неплохо, учитывая, что Хартли поминал кривизну их рук только где-то раз в пятнадать минут, не чаще. И скины, кстати, отбились почти сразу с донатов. Удивительно, но ему присылали их даже чаще, чем Крысолову, может, жалели героя, который не может грести бабло на ограблениях.

Джо уже привычно прочитал ему после мораль, мол, как Барри портит свою репутацию, открыто якшаясь со всякими там «отбросами», Барри же точно так же привычно пропустил тираду мимо ушей – всё равно приёмный отец не сказал ничего нового. Да и вообще, какого хрена? Неужели так и не понял, что никакие из его речей не заставят Барри бросить Лена и ввязаться в настоящую войну с Негодяями? Лен вот тоже многого не одобрял, но с нравоучениями не лез, мог бесконечно закатывать глаза, но в итоге всегда поддерживал, как, например, с инстаграмом и телефоном, подаренным для этих дел. Лен не пытался его изменить, Барри не пытался изменить Лена, и это позволяло им гармонично существовать друг с другом. Но иногда, наверное, стоило бы вмешиваться, потому что... потому. То есть всё было нормально, как обычно. Лен объявил, что на недельку уезжает с Негодяями по делу в другой город (спасибо, блин, что хоть объявил, а то раньше мог просто свалить, отключить все телефоны и сиди думай, что вообще происходит). Причину они не обсуждали, Барри привык не лезть, да и не разговоров им было, скорее натрахивались на неделю вперёд, понимаете? А может поговорить и стоило, поговорить и отговорить, потому что ни за что не поверите, что этот кретин устроил! Мало того, что со своей бандой вломился в Федеральный Резерв Бостона и утащил оттуда двадцать миллионов долларов, так во всех аккаунтах Негодяев появились весьма красноречивые фотографии с не менее красноречивыми подписями и хэштегами! Стоит ли удивляться, что целая армия федеральных агентов прибыла в Централ-Сити ещё раньше виновников сего торжества?

– Нахуя, Лен, нахуя?! – набросился с весьма очевидным вопросом Барри на Лена, как только тот пересёк порог своего убежища, которое уже как месяц, наверное можно было назвать не его, а их жильём. По крайней мере коллекция кроссовок Барри отжала большую часть нижних полок местного шкафа.

– Что именно? – хмыкнул Лен, засовывая криопушку в тайник. Он выглядел жутко уставшим, но не менее жутко довольным собой.

– В Централ-Сити сейчас, бля, половина всего ФБР! Ты о чём вообще думал?! Да после вашей выходки и откровенной провокации в инсте, с вас живых не слезут!

– Будто я в первый раз злю всяких там, – Лен неопределённо помахал рукой.

– Ага, только не забывай, что сопротивление аресту не попадает под критерий самообороны.

– В курсе, не парься.

– Лен, ну нахуя? Правда, нахуя?

– Потому что мог. И потому что хотел.

– А нельзя было хотеть чего попроще? Чего-то, из-за чего за тобой не будет бегать всё ФБР?

– Только что была только половина ФБР.

– А они всё прибывают, блин! Не, ну серьёзно, зачем?!

– Затем, что в момент перед взрывом я составил что-то вроде списка того, что получу, если каким-то чудом выживу. Я выжил. Чудом. И теперь вычёркиваю пункты, Скарлет.

– Надеюсь, ограбить банк федерального резерва – самый безумный пункт? – не особо на что-то надеясь, спросил Барри.

– Ограбить каждый банк федерального резерва, – поправил его Лен, аккуратно растягиваясь на кровати. Так аккуратно, что если бы Барри не был занял весьма справедливым отчитыванием, то точно поинтересовался, не потянул ли Лен себе чего. Спинку надорвал, таская баулы с украденным баблом, бедненький? – А ещё в том списке Форт Нокс, Лувр и Эрмитаж.

– Боже, ну почему у тебя не могло быть нормального списка желаний? Ну, там, в космос слетать, с парашютом прыгнуть, на Эверест взобраться, марафон пробежать, книгу написать, Нобелевскую Премию Мира получить, в конце концов! Но нет, сплошные ограбления, из-за которых тебя весь мир ловить будет!

– Эй, у меня было не так много времени на продумывание списка. Но, вообще, у меня был пункт не про ограбление, пункт, который я вычеркнул практически сразу как вернулся.

– И это?

– Трахнуть Флэша конечно же!

– Придурок ты, – буркнул Барри, сваливаясь рядом. – Ты – адреналиновый наркоман, Лен.

– Скажи мне того, чего я не знаю.

– Делать-то что собираешься?

– Да всё как обычно. Федералы побесятся и однажды поймут, что нихрена они нам не сделают, – беззаботно отмахнулся Лен.

– Вы ограбили, так на секундочку, одно из самых важных хранилищ страны! Федеральный резерв – это гарант финансовой стабильности страны, его охрана – вопрос блядской национальной безопасности, а тут приходит какая-то банда, выносит, сколько хочет, а потом объявляет об этом на весь мир! Теперь поймать вас – единственный способ хоть как-то подправить испорченную в хлам репутацию! И ты думаешь, что они просто сдадутся? Лен, блядь!

– Мы не «какая-то банда», мы – «та самая банда»!

– И это всё, что тебя сейчас интересует? Учти, таскать передачки в Айрон Хайтс я тебе не собираюсь!

– Мне казалось, что ты знал, что связываешься с вором, а теперь подобные предъявы.

– С вором, а не с долбоёбом!

– Да кто тут ещё долбоёб? Они были не в курсе, что их вообще ограбили до того, как мы об этом сообщили!

– Вы, так как именно что сообщили и признались! Сделали бы вид, что ни при чём, и жили бы себе спокойно!

– Ага, и кто-нибудь бы забрал славу за это ограбление себе, ну да.

– Славу и орду федеральных агентов на хвосте.

– Не напомнишь, кто мне неделями ныл на тему славы и подписчиков?

– О да, ведь это одно и то же: сыграть в Фортнайт с Крысоловом и стать главным врагом нашего федерального правительства!

– Ну да, мой вариант не для школьников.

– Ага, он для долбоёбов.

– Ты повторяешься.

– А ты долбоёб.

– Любовь так и сквозит в каждом твоём слове, Скарлет.

– Любовь – единственное, что не даёт мне придушить тебя.

– И то, что тебе будет пиздец как скучно без меня.

– И это тоже. Но какой же ты долбоклюй…


	21. Chapter 21

Полицейский участок напоминал сейчас гудящий улей, всюду сновали федеральные агенты, дёргали по любому поводу офицеров и детективов, отжимали столы, кабинеты и даже очередь у кофе-машины. Барри, как всё это увидел, сильно постарался не выделяться, просто прошмыгнуть к своему рабочему месту, хотя с чего ФБР им вообще интересоваться? Именно Барри Алленом, а не сами понимаете кем. Но хрен бы там, Барри и пяти шагов по направлению к лаборатории сделать не успел, как один из ретивых агентов подхватил его под локоть и начал требовать всякие образцы. Образцы воды, оставшиеся после льда Капитана Холода, причём и те что от пушки, и те что от мета-способностей. Образцы золота от пушки Лизы. Образцы обугленных вещей от молний Мардона. Образцы разбитого стекла от звуковых атак Хартли... Спасибо, что хоть образца дыма после исчезновений Шоны не попросили, блин.

– Почему улики в таком состоянии? Их просто в шкаф закидывали? И не все закидывали, раз их так мало? – продолжал осаждать Барри агент, явно недовольный целым столом, заваленным теперь папками, контейнерами, пробирками и коробками. Да куда ему ещё больше?

– Да куда больше? И так ясно, кто всё совершает, вон в интернете целая прорва доказательств, – обиделся за свою работу Барри.

– Вот и видно, почему эти грабители у вас всё ещё на свободе. Хотя что ещё ожидать от местной полиции? – агентик фыркнул уж очень пренебрежительно, Барри чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Вот если конкретно этого щегла пришибут (чуть-чуть, не до смерти, а до пары недель в больничке) Негодяи во время погони, Барри только обрадуется. Можно даже украдкой сфоткать засранца и отправить фотку Лену с пояснением! Что им ожидать от местной полиции, блин! Сами бы попробовали Негодяев изловить! А, вот они и пробуют, быстрее бы посмотреть, как их в лужу посадят! Сначала почти все эти агентства после взрыва ускорителя частиц сделали вид, что Централ-Сити больше не в их юрисдикции от слова совсем, мол, сами давайте как-нибудь со своими мета-преступниками разбирайтесь, мы не при делах; а теперь нате вам, вы никто, работать не умеете, сами во всём виноваты.

– Я ещё чем-нибудь помочь могу? – спросил Барри насколько это возможно ровным голосом, хотя, возможно, если агентик слушать умел, то понял бы, что его мысленно уже в мясорубку засунули.

– Нет, можете идти, Аллен, – отмахнулся тот. Послал, значит, его из его же лаборатории! Хм, а можно добавить Лену баллов говнистости за то, что приходится иметь дело с этими придурками?

Следом за агентом Барри словил и Джо. Ну отлично, ещё головомойка. И при стольких свидетелях не сбежишь куда подальше со скоростью внебрачного сына Дорожного Бегуна, той белки из Лесной Братвы и Соника, плотно сидящего на коктейле из амфетаминов и ЛСД, так что придётся в очередной раз выслушивать про все свои жизненные ошибки, начиная, продолжая и даже заканчивая Леонардом Снартом.

– Ну? – обречённо выдохнул Барри, после того как они оба огляделись и убедились, что они в этом небольшом закутке полностью наедине, и их не подслушают.

– Ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать, – Джо сурово надвинулся и попытался аж нависнуть сверху. Вот вроде отец (пусть и приёмный), добра ему желает, а опускается до таких дешёвых манипуляций.

– Ага, знаю. Именно поэтому не вижу смысла в разговоре, раз мы оба заранее в курсе всех возможных реплик, – Барри сложил руки на груди и опёрся спиной о стену.

– Это должно прекратиться. Разве ты не видишь, как далеко всё зашло? Ты в полиции работаешь, чёрт тебя подери! И занимаешься при этом укрывательством преступника в открытом федеральном расследовании! – Джо явно хотел кричать, но в целях сохранения тайны личности ему приходилось чуть ли не шептать. На уровне экспрессии, это, правда, никак не отразилось.

– Эй, во-первых, Барри Аллен, работающий в полиции, вообще никакого отношения ни к какому преступнику не имеет, с Леонардом Снартом, как всем известно, встречается Флэш, а его, знаешь, ли сложно поймать для допроса, чтобы он мог соврать федеральному агенту. Плюс для полноценного укрывательства надо помогать скрываться, например, предоставляя убежище, а это я живу у Лена, а не наоборот.

– Всё шутишь? Это уже выходит из-под контроля!

– А что ты мне делать предлагаешь? Соглашение не нарушено, ни одной жертвы, банк был вообще обнесён так, что никто и не заметил до тех постов. И даже если отбросить тайну моей личности, даже если представить, что Лен моё имя не назовёт, если я его драгоценных Негодяев пересажаю, начиная с его сестры или его самого, то ты хоть представляешь, сколько жертв будет, если начнутся реальные битвы? Я по одному их еле ловил, а они теперь действуют вместе, они организованы. И я же тебе рассказывал, что пока я не изменил прошлое, один только Мардон чуть Централ-Сити с лица земли не стёр, после того, как успешно разнёс полицейский участок и положил капитана в кому? Хартли почти успешно меня прикончил, и я думаю, что он учёл предыдущие ошибки с возможностью перебить его сигнал со стороны. Это чёртово соглашение с Леном, которое перешло на всю его банду – лучшее, чего можно было желать от всей ситуации. Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

– Хотя бы перестал поддерживать грёбанного Снарта! – продолжал тихо, но агрессивно шипеть Джо.

– Не беспокойся, я ему уже сказал, что он долбоёб. Особенно касательно его постов в инсте с дразнилками. Но на этом мои полномочия – всё.

– А помешать ему не пробовал?

– Каким образом? Если ограбление происходит в городе – мешаю в меру своих сил и нежелания никому навредить, а тут он уехал через полстраны, сообщив, собственно, только, что уезжает. Не следить же я за ним буду как придурошный сталкер.

– А может и стоит следить.

– Это так не работает, Джо, – уже в конец устало ответил Барри. – Мы не пользуемся отношениями ради вмешательства в дела друг друга, не спрашиваем даже о планах во избежание соблазна сделать это. Любые отношения работают на доверии, и я предпочту, чтобы Лен мог мне сказать, что уезжает, вместо того чтобы внезапно исчезать. Или чтобы мы оба могли расслабиться вдвоём, а не бояться сболтнуть лишнее слово, боясь, что этим воспользуются.

– О каком доверии может идти речь, когда это человек уже предавал тебя?

– Лен нарушил данное мне слово лишь один! один единственный раз – с той перевозкой. И я, знаешь ли, благодарен ему за это. По нам всем Гаага плачет за то, что мы творили с теми мета-людьми и что собирались сотворить. Мы их похитили, незаконно держали в ужасных условиях, будто долбанутые маньяки, а потом и вовсе собрались вывезти их из страны, как каких-то животных. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, сколько законов мы нарушили. И это было не только преступлением, но и натуральным садизмом. И всё равно, пусть Лен и предал меня тогда, но и жизнь спас, если не помнишь.

– Что-то тогда ты так не думал.

– Да, тогда не думал. Понадобилось время, чтобы посмотреть на ситуацию шире, а не под влиянием эмоций. И голова в тот момент была занята Обратным Флэшем, как в плане его поимки, так и тем, что тот успел мне вложить в разум, играя в наставника.

– Не думаю, что его мотивы были так чисты, и что он думал о положении тех мет, а не как бы сделать их себе должными, что в итоге и сделал.

– Зато я, блин, о высшем благе думал, и что в итоге? Херня вышла в итоге, – можно было добавить, что Лен на те же грабли с Легендами и Миком наступил, но это был не его секрет, чтобы рассказывать. Тем более, что Джо увидит не правильную мораль истории, а вывернет как ещё одно доказательство его ненадёжности.

– Да послушай же ты сам себя! Ты и он – это глупо, не выйдет ничего у вас, это же ясно как день! Что за блажь на тебя нашла? Мне порой кажется, что ты с ним только из упрямства, лишь бы со мной не согласиться.

– Так же ясно, как то, что мой отец якобы убил мою мать? Такая же блажь твердить тебе, что он не виновен и раз за разом слышать, что я глупый мальчик, сам даже не верящий в свои слова, но твердящий их из упрямства? 

– Это другое! Мне жаль, что я не прислушался к тебе тогда, но, знаешь, до всех этих дел из-за взрыва Ускорителя, сложно было поверить в живую молнию, носящую жёлтый костюм. А Снарт твой не отрицает своих преступлений.

– А аргументы те же самые, прямо чувство дежа-вю охватывает. Только сейчас я уже не маленький мальчик, которого можно отчитать и запереть в комнате. Поезд ушёл, всё. Хватит. Я – взрослый человек, я хренов супергерой с, мать его, суперспособностями, я могу за себя постоять, я могу сам решить кого, блядь, любить! – еле слышно шипеть во имя конспирации, а не кричать во весь голос было всё сложнее.

– Любить? – Джо поперхнулся. – Ты серьёзно? Любить? Его?! Я ещё могу понять, если тебе в голову страсть ударила или что там у вас со всеми этими играми в героя и злодея, но ты всерьёз говоришь о любви к такому, как он?! И ты правда веришь, что это может быть взаимно?!

– Ну да, ведь человеческие чувства имеют лишь законопослушные граждане, а все, кто хоть раз преступил закон, – так то не люди совсем, а натуральные демоны из Ада, нацепившие человечью кожу, заживо содрав ту с какого-то невинного ребёнка. Или не демоны, а инопланетяне-роботы-захватчики, также содравшие кожу? Никак запомнить не могу, надо будет перечитать методичку «правильного копа», а то такие азы из головы вылетают!

– Ты не мог бы перестать паясничать и хотя бы попытаться серьёзно поговорить?

– В первые раз десять я пытался, Джо. Но каждый раз ты не желал меня услышать, сравнивал с маленьким неразумным ребёнком и всячески отрицал мои чувства. Тут или учишься с юмором относиться, или охрипнешь от постоянных попыток перекричать стену.

– Да как ты понять не можешь?!.

– А ты меня? И знаешь, Лен – единственный близкий человек в моей жизни, кто не давит на меня, не пытается подмять под себя, влезть в голову и изменить, исправить. И, знаешь, Джо, я всегда буду любить тебя и Айрис, вы всегда будете моей семьёй, но, бля, иногда с вами просто дышать невозможно! Постоянно думаешь, как бы не обидеть, как бы не сказать что не то, как бы быть привычным и правильным милым Барри, тьфу! Надоело! А ещё Стрела с нравоучениями, Циско, который, вообще-то, тоже со Снартом встречается, тоже преступником и дальше по списку, разве что волосы подлиннее, но и он умудряется нос воротить. Достали уже!

– Мы все за тебя переживаем, вот и всё. Любим тебя, поэтому и не можем остаться в стороне.

– Любовь без уважения – просто херня на палочке. Так что научитесь уважать меня и мои решения, а потом говорите о любви. А теперь давай вернёмся к работе и будем делать вид, что не хотим утопить в кислоте всех этих агентов-засранцев за то, что они, собственно, такие засранцы, окей?

Когда они вернулись из закутка, в участке было уже чуть тише. Агенты кучковались группками вокруг компьютеров. Барри заглянул через плечо одного из агентов и тихо прыснул. Все эти крутые фбровцы с умным видом изучали посты Негодяев в инстаграме, смотрели записи стримов Хартли, с не менее умным видом что-то выписывали себе. О, ещё и инсту Флэша просматривали. По поводу своего аккаунта Барри не волновался, он никогда не выкладывал фотографии с кем-то из Негодяев или из убежищ Лена без разрешения, так что его снимки не могли ни к кому привести. Ну и Лен помог ему полностью отключить джипиэс в телефоне, дабы даже случайно не привязать к постам геометки. И хорошо, что он оставил этот самый телефон Флэша у Лена, ну так, на всякий случай, мало ли. Пока в городе федералы, лучше быть поаккуратнее. 

– Что смешного? – холодно спросила одна из агентов.

– Да просто наблюдаю за работой профессионалов, – улыбнулся Барри.

– Будут ещё тут штатные полицейские криминалисты учить нас работать. Весь город стал рассадником преступности, палец о палец не ударили, всё время полагаясь на этого вашего Флэша. А что теперь? Он сам якшается с этой бандой отморозков!

Барри прикусил язык, чтобы не высказаться в защиту Флэша, стоило помнить об аккуратности. Ну не поймут же эти приезжие про то, что Негодяи – не худшая беда Централ-Сити, что настоящая война с ними принесла бы слишком много сопутствующих жертв, что Флэш не «якшается»... ну, точнее, иногда общается с ними, встречается с их лидером, но отношение к их деятельности от этого не зависит! Но да, лучше не привлекать к себе внимания. Да и не поймут представители правоохранительных органов таких выкладок, уж тем более, не кто-то со стороны, не кто-то, кто не наблюдал весь этот хаос, начавшийся после взрыва Ускорителя Частиц.

В общем, весь день агенты суетились в отделении, крутили видео с Негодяями, рассматривали их фотографии, читали комментарии, продолжали отжимать запасы кофе, но, в целом, было спокойно. Наверное, Негодяи решили затаиться на время. И хорошо.

Правда, когда Барри вернулся к Лену, того дома не было. Это тоже ни о чём не говорило: тот мог быть со своей сестрой или же с бандой, им же нужно было скоординироваться, выработать план, подчистить хвосты. На смску с вопросом где он, Лен, даже ответил. Но ничего конкретного не сообщил, просто сказал не ждать его и ложиться спать. Барри пожал плечами, отложил телефон и начал готовиться ко сну. Мог бы и вернуться домой к Джо, но Лен, вроде, не был против, чтобы Барри оставался у него, жил практически, а идти к Джо, когда его накрутило ФБР? Нет, спасибо.

Проснулся Барри от телефонного звонка и чуть смазанного, но вполне ясного «Барри, блядь!» куда-то ему в ухо.

– Тихо ты, – шикнул на него Барри, как только разлепил глаза и увидел, какой контакт высветился на экране. И почему из участка ему звонят в шесть утра?

Прикрыв глаза, Барри ответил на звонок, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на том, что ему сообщают. Что-то там про необходимость обработать улики, что-то про Негодяев... Сухо подтвердив, что скоро будет, Барри повесил трубку и обернулся на Лена, уткнувшемуся ему куда-то в плечо.

– Лен, ты что натворил?

– Да так, небольшая шутка, – пробормотал тот, сильнее заворачиваясь в одеяло.

Барри вздохнул, выбрался из тёплого плена кровати и принялся собираться на работу.

В участке шум стоял ещё больший, чем в первый день засилья федеральных агентов. Доски заполняли фотографии, звонили телефоны, кофе поглощался галлонами. 

– И что случилось? – спросил Барри, когда к нему подошёл Джо.

– Твой драгоценный Снарт, – лишь едва снижая голос прошипел тот. – Он со своей бандой ночью ограбили половину банкоматов Централ-Сити, а когда все дежурные выехали на вызовы, то вломились сюда!

– И что сделали?

– Вот это! – Джо ткнул пальцем на одну из досок, где в пакетиках для улик висели фотографии Негодяев. Распечатанные, ламинированные и с автографами. – Оставили на каждом столе!

Барри фыркнул, осмотрел «трофеи» ещё раз, опять фыркнул.

– Тебе смешно?

– А тебе нет? Забавно же! И потом, на ебэе эти фотки дофига стоят, можно считать даже подарком.

– Это улики, их никто продавать не собирается.

– Какая жалость.

– А ещё вон, – Джо кивнул на стену, где баллончиком было написано «Добро пожаловать в НАШ город, федералы».

– Ещё и здороваются, как вежливо. Смотри, какой мой парень джентльмен.

– Барри! Это же кошмар!

– Всё ещё ни одной жертвы, – пожал плечами тот и поправил волосы.

– Зачем тебе фитнес-браслет? – внезапно спросил Джо, наверняка заметив тот, когда Барри поднял руку.

– А? Забыл снять. Лен подарил.

– Но зачем он тебе? Вряд ли он способен анализировать перемещение с твоей скоростью.

– Я его как будильник использую. Мне-то почти каждый день на работу утром надо, а у Лена не столь нормированный график. Будильник на телефоне мешает ему досыпать, а браслет вибрирует и будит только меня, – Барри опять пожал плечами, а потом снял фитнес-трекер и положил тот в карман, нехорошо, если тот намотает шаги, да ещё и противоречащие законам физики для нормальных людей.

– То есть Снарт ещё и контролирует тебя.

– О боже, Джо, – Барри застонал. – Это просто браслет с будильником, чтобы нам было обоим комфортно, вот и всё. Будешь демонизировать всё, что он делает?

– Или это способ за тобой следить.

– Гениальный план, учитывая, что я его вообще в первый раз из дома вынес, забыл снять после сна, как обычно. Ну знаешь, выдернули меня ни свет ни заря, все дела, – Барри неопределённо помахал рукой, уже свободной от трекера.

– И теперь если там есть жучок, то он слышит всё, что происходит в участке.

– Есть способы куда проще и надёжнее. Ну знаешь, учитывая вот это, – Барри кивнул в сторону надписи на стене и «подаренных» фотографий.

– Аллен, что прохлаждаешься? Тут целая прорва работы для тебя! – окрикнул его через холл капитан Сингх.

Ага, снимать отпечатки со всего этого, каталогизировать улики, когда и так все знают, кто сюда вломился. Камеры, правда, были временно выведены из строя, так что момента проникновения на плёнках не было.

И как только с уликами было более-менее покончено, у всех агентов разом послышались звуковые уведомления. И как только те достали свои телефоны, то шум возрос на порядок. А ещё с пары сторон послышались сдавленные матерки. Барри вытащил свой мобильник, но ничего не пришло, потом подумал и открыл инстаграм. Ага, вот оно. Одновременные посты от Негодяев с селфи на фоне взломанных банкоматов. И везде одна подпись: «Добро пожаловать в НАШ город, федералы», как и на стене участка. Барри закатил глаза, вздохнул и засунул телефон в карман брюк. Он тут надолго. Надо бы перекусить и взять побольше кофе, тот, что в участке уже весь был выпит агентами ФБР. Да, нужен кофе и нужно поесть. И так уже скрывал от фбровцев свой бешенный метаболизм батончиками производства Циско, но как тот ни пытался сделать их приятными, батончики оставались лишь более-менее съедобными. Но ладно, хотя бы впихнул в них тонны килокалорий, позволяя жить на них, не поглощая по пять стандартных порций еды каждые несколько часов.

На сами места преступлений Барри не вызывали, но притащили кучу новых улик и сиди, мол, описывай, систематизируй, заноси в электронный каталог. О, и у каждого ограбленного банкомата были найдены шутливые записки. «Что-то здесь продуло» – там где грабил Погодный Волшебник, «И пуф – они испарились» от Пик-А-Бу, «У кого-то золотые руки» от Золотого Глайдера, «Шелест новеньких купюр как музыка» от Крысолова и «Одолжил на мороженое» от Капитана Холода. Ну что за придурки? Лен их всех любовью к каламбурам заразил?

Естественно, что Барри вернулся домой (читай, к Лену) уже к трём ночи. Тот не спал, улыбался, тут же дёрнул к себе, облапал всего. Поиздевался над ФБР и возбудился, блин. Его парень – отморозок, вот точно.

– Теперь я говорю «нет», отвали, – буркнул Барри, скидывая с себя шаловливые руки и потопал в сторону душа.

– Ну, Скарлет, ты чего?

– Меня заебали и без твоего участия.

– Да ладно тебе.

– На хуй иди.

– Да как бы пытаюсь.

– Не на мой, Лен.

– А на чей? – Лен иронично поднял бровь. – Это разрешение гулять налево?

– На абстрактный. Абстрактный такой хуй. И учти, если меня каждый день будут вызывать в шесть утра, а отпускать только к трём ночи, я тебя самолично сдам федералам и бантик ещё повяжу.

– А как же наше соглашение?

– Пытки людей – это нарушение соглашения. А теперь я в душ и спать. И, во-первых, не смей ко мне лезть, а, во-вторых, даже не думай что-то ночью устроить, хочу поспать хотя бы до семи утра, чтобы меня не дёргали разбирать ваши сувениры.

– Сложно к тебе не лезть, когда ты весь такой сексуально-колючий, Ска-а-арлет.

– Иди дрочи на ёжиков, – огрызнулся Барри и захлопнул за собой дверь ванной комнаты.


	22. Chapter 22

К счастью (в основном самого Лена, который ещё на день останется на свободе и не побитым ногами), за ночь никаких новых налётов Негодяев не было, и Барри сумел урвать себе несколько часов сна, пусть их было и критически недостаточно. И решив немного побыть мстительной сучкой, Барри завёл будильник на телефоне, не подключив тот к браслету. Ну типа, если он не высыпается, то чего это Лену спать, когда он тут виноватый? Хотя этот засранец же обратно заснуть может и спать себе сколько хочет, а Барри вот на работу тащиться и слушать о приключениях своего бойфренда-засранца и его развесёлой банды выпендривающихся говнюков. Да, когда Барри не высыпался, он становился той ещё злюкой. Вы могли бы спросить, нафига вообще на ночь оставаться у Лена, а не вернуться в другой свой дом? Ну, ответ прост: Лен-то пусть и не сразу, но услышал и воспринял посыл нахуй, а вот Джо и раза с десятого не отстал бы.

А потом знаете что произошло к обеду? В участок прибыли курьеры из службы доставки с кучей коробок и стаканчиков. В коробках были пончики, в стаканчиках кофе. И записка поверх: «Просим прощения за бессонную ночь». Это Лен так одновременно пытается извиниться, но ещё и поиздеваться над ФБР? Барри закатил глаза, но цапнул ближайший пончик и ближайший же стакан.

– Эй, они могут быть отравлены! – прикрикнул на него ближайший агент.

– Значит, паду смертью храбрых, – отмахнулся Барри, вгрызаясь в пончик с малиновой глазурью и ягодной начинкой. – И вы же сами только что подтвердили в кафе, что еда от них, и что курьеры – тоже их.

– А ещё это улика!

– У вас тут образцов завались, свою порцию анализируйте, – хм, а кофе был неплох. Ну хоть что-то хорошее Лен сделал сегодня.

Агент захотел ещё что-то сказать, но возмущённо поперхнулся, когда половина копов точно так же принялась потрошить коробки и хватать бумажные стаканы. Ну да, полиция Централ-Сити уже привыкла к закидонам «своих» грабителей, да и когда это в полиции отказывались от халявных пончиков и кофе? Особенно, когда их запасы были самым наглым образом разворованы пришлыми агентами. Нет, Джо, конечно, был в числе тех, кто усиленно воротил нос от подачек объектов расследования, как и капитан Сингх, но последнему вообще было не к лицу так подрывать свой авторитет. И, наверное, будет неловко, если в угощение подсыпали всё же что-то... Не смертельное, это точно вряд ли, но вот дозу-другую слабительного... Флэшу-то хоть бы хны с его метаболизмом, но если он сподвиг других своим примером съесть пончики со слабительным... Мда, будет неприятно. Но что сделано, то сделано, а пончики и кофе были классными.

– Да что у вас вообще происходит? – не выдержал один из агентов.

– Да просто среда в Централ-Сити, – ответили ему как нечто само собой разумеющееся. – И у нас самые гостеприимные грабители в Америке, целая достопримечательность!

Барри оглянулся на Джо с выражением лица «я же говорил», мол, видишь, не я один так считаю. Н-да, странно: когда он рядом с Леном, то рычит на него и обвиняет во всех грехах, а если он вдали от Лена, то защищает вовсю, хотя бы перед приёмным отцом. Надо бы или определиться уже, или хотя бы поменять поведение местами... Джо поморщился и ушёл к себе в кабинет. Барри сцапал себе ещё один пончик и тоже отправился к себе на рабочее место.

«Скажи, что я не съел пончик со слабительным, и не сподвиг половину копов сделать то же самое» – написал Барри смску, закрывшись в своей лаборатории.

«Мы не настолько козлы, пацан» – пришло спустя минут пятнадцать.

А к концу рабочего дня пришло ещё одно сообщение: «Как выйдешь с работы – выключи телефон»

«Что ты устроил на этот раз?» – спросил Барри, но ответа не получил. Подумал, и всё же отключил мобильник. Будет он ещё тут сна лишаться из-за того, что Негодяи меряются с ФБР письками. Тем более что отпустили Барри пораньше, учитывая, что он был в числе тех, кто спал всего часа три-четыре за прошедшую ночь, так что был отослан с наказом отдохнуть, чем он, собственно, и собирался заняться.

– Что ты устроил на этот раз? – повторил Барри уже при личной встрече, скидывая кроссовки у двери.

– Завтра узнаешь, – хмыкнул Лен и поднял крышку с глубокой тарелки, наполненной пастой аж с горкой. Поставил рядом тарелочку с натёртым сыром.

– Вот же подлиза, – фыркнул Барри. – Так и быть, я больше не злюсь, – он подошёл поближе и повёл носом поверх тарелки, вдохнул насыщенный сливочный запах, резво уселся на стул и подвинул к себе угощение, посыпал сыром макарошки.

– Я знаю твою главную слабость, Флэш, – протянул Лен, особенно сильно растягивая гласные в последнем слове.

– Пользуйся ей почаще, – кивнул Барри, наматывая на вилку спагетти. – Блин, откуда такая вкуснотища?

– Из сковородки, откуда же ещё?

– Ты сам готовишь? – удивился Барри, вилка так и замерла у рта.

– А откуда, по-твоему, еда появляется?

– Ну... из доставки? Я грязных кастрюлей ни разу не видел!

– Потому что я не грязнуля как ты, их, знаешь ли, мыть можно, – Лен сложил руки на груди.

– Да и просто не думал, что ты... ну...

– У меня не было любящих мамочки и папочки, которые готовили бы мне завтраки и ланчи в школу. И кому-то надо было заботиться о Лизе. Если ты беспомощен в быту, не значит, что все такие. Но если тебя что-то не устраивает, – и потянулся к тарелке.

– Не-не-не! – Барри закрыл собой еду. – Устраивает! Всё более чем устраивает! Спасибо! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!

– Так-то лучше. Манерам тебя ещё учить и учить.

– Ну, у меня отличный пример. Так приветствовать ФБР в городе – это надо уметь, – Барри прыснул и вновь принялся за еду, быстро втягивая в себя макароны с соусом.

– А то, – Лен гордо вздёрнул подбородок. Любил этот человек признание его преступных талантов. Обожал, когда о нём говорили, считали чуть ли не городской легендой, отмечали его планы, таланты, восхищались всячески. И хвастаться Лен тоже обожал, пусть и не признался бы никому и никогда. Чего только стоили его вечные истории-подводки к тому, как он додумался до очередного гениальнейшего из планов? Вот-вот.

Барри быстро разделался с пастой, Лен тут же убрал тарелку и приборы в посудомоечную машину. А потом дёрнул за руку, прижал к себе, запустил ладони в задние карманы брюк.

– Путь к заднице спидстера лежит через его желудок? – буквально промурлыкал ему Лен в ухо, усиленно лапая ягодицы сквозь пару слоёв ткани.

– Вот надо же было тебе всё испортить, – Барри закатил глаза.

– Чем? Правдой?

– Божечки, а начиналось всё так хорошо...

– Эй, я прислал пончики с кофе в качестве извинения, не дёргал вас целый день, накормил тебя... чего тебе ещё нужно?

– И правда, – Барри вздохнул. Ну о чём он ещё мог просить? Он ткнулся носом в стык плеча и шеи, обтянутый тканью чёрной водолазки, вдохнул еле уловимый запах чужого тела. И замер прямо так. Кожа и дыхание у Лена были прохладными, не такими холодными, как когда использовал свои способности или просто чуть отпускал их, но всё равно согреть не могли, а вот тепло и уютно всё равно как-то было.

– Уже спишь, пацан? – тихо-тихо выдохнул ему Лен в ухо.

– М-м-м, угум-с.

– Вот так обхаживаешь одного неблагодарного спидстера, кормишь его, лелеешь, а он просто берёт и начинает нагло дрыхнуть, повиснув грёбанным тушканчиком.

– Тушканчики не висят нигде, они из норок выглядывают, – поправил его Барри, не открывая глаз.

– Это, конечно, главное, Скарлет.

– Угу.

– Эй, не смей меня слюнями заливать! Скарлет! Барри, блядь!

И это было последнее, что Барри услышал или хотя бы осознал.


	23. Chapter 23

Проснулся он, кстати, в кровати, от будильника в браслете и вовремя, переодетым в свежее нижнее бельё и мягкую домашнюю футболку. Лен спокойно сопел себе в подушку рядом, вот таким спящим он казался таким... таким... сложно подобрать слово. Но острые грани скул словно сглаживались, а и без того мягкая чувственная линяя губ, которые Лен часто поджимал или растягивал в усмешках, словно скрывая эту самую мягкость, раскрывалась в полной мере. Когда Лен был в сознании, то создавал вокруг себя ауру эдакого хищника, безумно притягательного хищника. А сейчас... Такой Лен уже больше был похож на человека, который ждал его с работы, готовил ему, таскал на руках в кровать просто ради сна, переодевал, заботился...

Барри нажал на кнопку на всё ещё вибрирующем браслете, приподнялся на одном локте и мягко провёл кончиками пальцев другой руки по крыльям носа Лена. Тот слегка поморщился, но так и не проснулся. Вроде должен быть параноиком, а продолжает спать даже при внешних раздражителях.

– Лен? – тихо позвал его Барри.

– М-м?

Барри перекатился вплотную, улёгся прямиком на Лена, потёрся носом о его скулу.

– Ле-е-ен.

– Ну чего тебе, пацан? Я тебе спать не давал всего пару раз, а теперь ты мне мстишь?

– М-м-м... может быть?

– Сучонок, – фыркнул Лен и открыл глаза, поднял руку, потрепал ею по волосам.

– А с тобой иначе и нельзя.

– Не вали с больной головы на здоровую, – фыркнул он и одним слитным движением перевернул их, подмяв Барри под себя. И вот он – вновь хищник, азарт в глазах, кривая усмешка. И сложно сказать, какой образ притягивал больше, какой больше завораживал.

– Расскажешь, чего мне ждать в участке? – спросил Барри, позволяя вклинить колено между своих ног.

– Зануд и дрянной кофе? – Лен скользнул губами по скуле.

– Лен, я серьёзно.

– Я тоже, – и оставил лёгкий поцелуй на щеке, рукой же полез под футболку.

– Лен, ну, правда, ты же сам сказал мобильник выключить. Что ты устроил?

– Да так, штуку одну, – смешок пощекотал кожу шеи.

– Ле-е-е-ен.

– Все эти агенты были на работе, – начал Лен, всё сильнее задирая футболку. – Мы нашли адреса их временного проживания, – ещё один лёгкий поцелуй в шею. – Все, – зубы прикусили мочку уха. – Пробрались, – теперь пальцы Лена цапнули резинку трусов. – И утащили все их запасы чистых носков.

– О боже, – Барри застонал, а потом рассмеялся. – Правда что ли? Господи, Лен...

– Ну что?

– С каких пор Леонард Снарт – Капитан Холод – из легендарного грабителя, который наводил страху на всех вокруг, брал легендарные драгоценности, стал воришкой носков?

– Эй, я только что банк Федерального Резерва обнёс!

– Да-да, конечно, а теперь носки.

– Федеральные носки!

– Федер... – Барри расхохотался пуще прежнего. – Федеральные носки! Боже!

– Ой, вали уже на работу! Опоздаешь ещё, – и натуральным образом отстранился.

– Эй-эй, – Барри дёрнул его обратно на себя. – Ты же в курсе: опоздания – моё кредо, могу и припоздниться. Лен, ну не дуйся. Ты самый крутой вор из всех, кого я знаю! Правда-правда!

– Мда?

– Конечно! А ещё ты это... как там правильно... Леонард Снарт, вы обвиняетесь в краже, в краже моего сердечка!

– Твою ж мать, – Лен закатил глаза, но послушно вновь прижал к кровати. – Эта шутка старше меня.

– Неужели она была придумана динозаврами? – картинно округлил глаза Барри.

– Говнюк же мелкий.

– Накажешь меня?

– Значит ты сначала издеваешься надо мной, а теперь хочешь, чтобы я исполнял твои грязные фантазии?

– Ну да, ты-то свои грязные фантазии до сих пор мне не показал, хотя сто-о-о-олько наобещал.

– Какой же ты ненасытный, – новое касание губ у самого ворота футболки. – Развязный, – трусы наконец оказались сдёрнуты к коленям. – Развратный, – Лен всосал тонкую кожу прямо над сонной артерией, явно оставляя засос, что рассосётся уже через пару минут. – Бесстыжий мальчишка, – и схватил за член сразу жёстко и крепко, вырывая нетерпеливый стон.

– Ле-е-ен! – протянул Барри, позволяя первой волне вибрации прошить тело. Только недавно Барри перестал париться над тем, чтобы показаться скорострелом, позволял себе возбуждаться и приходить к разрядке так быстро, как только хотелось. В конце концов, в отличие от других мужчин, он мог уже в течении минуты быть в полной готовности продолжать «вечеринку». А Лену... Лену нравилось подводить его к грани и опрокидывать за неё раз за разом, Лен обожал, когда он рассыпался в его руках, иногда Барри даже казалось, что ему это нравится больше, чем получать собственный оргазм. И раз так, то почему бы не давать это Лену, когда самому так хорошо?

Лен отпустил его всего на пару секунд, только чтобы выдавить на пальцы немного смазки, и вновь принялся за сильные возвратно-поступательные движения поверх члена. Много времени не понадобилось, Барри закусил губу и выгнулся до хруста позвоночника.

– Десять секунд, Скарлет, вроде рекорд? – насмешливо спросил Лен, как только у Барри перед глазами прекратили летать белые мушки.

– Стараюсь, – Барри как можно непринуждённее пожал плечами.

– Мне казалось, стараюсь тут, скорее, я.

– Тоже отличная теория. Как бы понять, кто из нас прав?

– Н-да, и твой папаша считает, что это я в нашей паре жуткий развратитель?

– Фу, зачем ты говоришь о Джо, когда твоя рука на моём члене? Хочешь, чтобы веселье кончилось?

– Ох, пацан, – Лен вздохнул и вытер руку с помощью салфетки.

– Жаловаться будешь?

– Да нет, я вполне наслаждаюсь.

– Вот и наслаждайся.

– Есть, сэр, – Лен шутливо отдал честь двумя пальцами и навалился сверху.

Естественно, Барри опаздывал. Опаздывал, несмотря на то, что после того, как вылез из постели, носился на спидфорсе, принимая душ, одеваясь, заталкивая в себя завтрак и всё такое. Но пришёл в участок он на полчаса позже. Мог бы и раньше, но надо же было за кофе зайти в Джитерс.

– Опять опаздываешь? – сурово сложив руки на груди, спросил Джо.

– Опять меня караулишь на входе? – весело ответил Барри, допивая свой бодрящий напиток. Бодрящий скорее по привычке и памяти, чем реально. Кофеин, как и алкоголь, не могли толком бороться с его метаболизмом, но кофе был вкусным.

– Почему телефон не брал?

– Потому что его отключил. Не хотел, чтобы меня дёргали среди ночи.

– То есть ты знал, что Негодяи устроят?

– Не знал, что конкретно, но Лен предупредил, чтобы я вышел из сети, если хочу выспаться.

– Ты знал о готовящемся преступлении и просто отключил телефон?! Ты работаешь в полиции!

– Я – криминалист. От того, что я не выйду вне своей смены никто не пострадает. Я не из служб немедленного реагирования.

– А если бы ты понадобился как... ну, иначе? – Джо понизил голос, но даже если бы они кричали, вряд ли кто-нибудь бы заметил: вновь гудящий улей, вновь раздосадованные снующие агенты.

– Останавливать кражу носков?

– Ты сказал, что не знал, что они собираются устроить.

– Не знал. Мне Лен сегодня утром сказал.

– И поэтому ты опоздал? Смаковали детали преступления?

– Да нет, мы трахались, – фыркнул Барри.

Джо поперхнулся, а Барри отправился работать.


	24. Chapter 24

А дальше пошло по накатанной. Фбровцы важничали, Негодяи провоцировали: грабили всё подряд, присылали подарочки, выкладывали всякую ерунду в соцсети, намекая на свой возможный следующий налёт. А когда агенты ставили наблюдение в своих «крайне неприметных» фургонах, то менее чем через час к каждому из них приходили курьеры различных кафе и ресторанов с коробками пицц, иногда китайской едой или набором мексиканских лепёшек. Фбровцы злились, рвали и метали, а всё больше копов из участка смеялись над своими «старшими» коллегами вместо выказывания праведного гнева относительно действий преступников. В конце концов, это особое чувство, когда наконец-то выставляют дураком кого-то другого, а не тебя, и этот «кто-то другой» перед этим успел проехаться по мозгам и обвинить в некомпетентности. Лен после каждой своей выходки прямо лопался от гордости, а ещё был перевозбуждён, как подросток, тёрся вокруг мартовским котом, напрашивался на вопросы, лишь бы Барри переспрашивал, и можно было похвастаться вовсю. Ну и в постель мигом затаскивал в процессе жаркого шёпота на ухо о своих победах над самообладанием федералов. Отморозок хренов, чтоб его. Иногда Лен пропадал на два-три дня, срываясь с места, один раз чуть ли не из постели во время секса, когда ему в башку стукнула очередная, мать её, гениальная идея. Хотя ему хватило приличия закончить дело до конца, но потом наскоро вымылся и свалил, толком ничего не объяснив. Ситуация с ФБР одновременно веселила, но и начала доставать. Сегодня, правда, Лен был дома. Дрых без задних ног после своего очередного «дела», придавив Барри половиной своего веса к кровати.

А потом Барри разбудил звонок телефона. При чём не своего обычного – телефона Барри Алена, – мобильную связь которого тот привык отключать на ночь, пока противостояние с ФБР не закончится (кажется, и половина копов вне своих дежурств уже делало то же самое, мол, не дёргайте нас, агенты, сами разбирайтесь с Негодяями и их выходками), а с телефона Флэша, с которого Барри выкидывал фотки в инстаграм. Поэтому он и не сразу понял, что звонят именно ему – рингтон был другой. Лен недовольно заворчал, а Барри с третьей попытки попал по зелёной иконке. Да кто вообще знает этот номер?

– Красный, ты срочно нужен, – послышался голос знакомый, но спросонья не совсем понятно чей.

– Ты кто? – борясь с желанием сбросить звонок, спросил Барри.

– Это Хартли, просыпайся, мать твою! Через три минуты у Лизы будут федералы, её телефон с инсты отследили! Вытащи её! И уничтожь телефон!

– Ч-что? Адрес назови, – сон пусть сняло и не полностью, но Барри уже готов был сорваться с места. Лиза же... это Лиза.

Услышав необходимое, Барри тут же повесил трубку и открыл карту на смартфоне. Так, туда он успеет. Только накинув кроссовки, Барри рванул прочь, не успев даже Лену ничего сказать. Лизу он не мог оставить. Лиза никогда не попадала в тюрьму, никогда. И пусть Барри не желал ввязываться в этот фарс между ФБР и Негодяями, нельзя было отдавать им Лизу. Ради Лизы Лен точно наплюёт на соглашение и прольёт реки крови, если кто-то навредит его сестре, если просто подумает, что кто-то мог навредить его сестре.

Барри пронёсся по улицам, пару раз чудом не столкнувшись с машинами или людьми, взлетел по лестнице к квартире, профазировал через дверь, определил спальню. Не выходя из спидфорса, схватил телефон в жёлтом чехле, пропустил через тот вибрацию, превращая в труху все микросхемы, нашёл и золотую пушку на тумбочке, подхватил ту – если Лиза хоть в чём-то была похожа в этом на своего брата, то потерю основного оружия не простила бы. А затем, чуть замедлившись, дабы не навредить, вытащил Лизу из-под одеяла. Та уже приоткрывала глаза, проснувшись от шума. И со своей «ношей» Барри побежал обратно, буквально разминувшись с ударным отрядом ФБР.

Остановился он только вновь в убежище Лена, опустил Лизу на пол, коротко, но ярко выругался, скидывая дымящиеся кеды. Только порадовался мимоходом, что пусть они с Леном и торжественно выбросили тот «матрацик для утех» и теперь могли трахаться в других местах (не без пары неудач, вылившихся в пару ожогов и одной поломанной кровати, но всё же), привычка спать в трусах и футболках осталась у обоих. Так было как-то... уютнее, что ли.

Лиза тоже выматерилась вырвала у него из рук свою пушку и наставила на него. Только сейчас Барри понял, что на ней нет ничего кроме полупрозрачного пеньюара, нервно икнул и быстро поднял глаза. Дело даже не в том, что Лен убьёт его за разглядывание его сестры (или убьёт за это сама Лиза), но всё равно пялиться как-то неправильно. Он же не из... этих.

– Что тут происходит? – недовольно спросил Лен, выходя из спальни. Наверняка услышал голос сестры. – Какого хрена, Скарлет?

– Мне Хартли позвонил. Сказал, что тебя, – Барри перевёл глаза на Лизу, всё ещё чётко держа линию взгляда не ниже её бровей, – вычислило ФБР. Пришлось... вот...

– Дал бы мне хотя бы одеться! – фыркнула Лиза.

– Хартли сказал, что у меня три минуты. И я видел агентов, когда убегал с тобой. Была бы одетой, но в федеральной тюрьме.

– Я принесу тебе одежду, поспишь на диване, а завтра решим, что делать, – объявил Лен и направился обратно в спальню.

– Насладился пробегом с такой прекрасной мной в руках? – тон Лизы изменился, она уже не готова была убить на месте, защищая себя или попранную честь. Теперь она издевалась, подначивала. – Фетиш на Снартов, милашка?

– Ой, да иди ты, – Барри закатил глаза, махнул на неё рукой и последовал за Леном. Оба Снарта сразу – это слишком.

Лен, в отличие от пацана, толком не поспал за ночь. Барри объявил, что ему утром на работу и растянулся на кровати, а вот Лену пришлось долго висеть на телефоне с Хартли и остальными Негодяями, пытаясь понять, насколько федералы близко к ним. Выходило, что тем удалось выследить лишь телефон Лизы, они в рекордные сроки получили ордер и организовали облаву, Пайперу удалось перехватить их сигнал лишь в последний момент. Насколько в последний, что только Флэш успел бы вытащить Лизу. К счастью Барри не послал его, а правда спас ее. Надо бы поблагодарить мальчишку, по-настоящему поблагодарить. Барри спас его сестру, пошёл на прямое нарушение закона ради неё. То есть можно было понять логически, что иначе Лен бы порезал кучу этих федеральных свиней, спасая Лизу. Лизе не место в тюрьме, она была сильной, сильнее всех, кого Лен знал, но... нет, ей в такое место нельзя. Никто не посмеет тронуть его девочку, никто. Лиза и без того была куда аккуратнее своего брата, не давала себя поймать, а когда их тандем попадал в переделку... Лен без раздумий отвлекал внимание на себя, позволяя ей уйти, зная, что выдержит заключение, зная и, что сможет выйти сам или с помощью сестры. Лиза всё же женщина, да, сильная, способная на многое, но женщина. С ней могли сделать всякое, тем более людишки, так привыкшие к своей власти, внезапно поймавшие того, кто оставлял их дураками. Боже, если бы Барри не успел, кто-то бы мог... Это всегда было главным страхом: то, что кто-то мог навредить Лизе, сделать с ней что-то, не давая ей возможности сбежать, как когда-то делал их отец. К счастью, при всех его отвратительных качествах, насильником-педофилом он не был, но были же и другие мрази со значком. Ярость из-за возможного, но не случившегося, сжигала изнутри, так что удалось забыться лишь на час, а то и меньше.

Утром же всё было мило и даже по-домашнему. Барри носился пусть и быстро, но не на спидфорсе, завтракал как целая рота спортсменов, Лиза пила кофе в его – Лена – спортивных штанах и футболке. Довольно щурилась, беззаботно болтала ногой. Всё хорошо, его сестрёнка в безопасности, с ним. И с Барри, который никогда не причинит ей вреда, наоборот, спасёт, как показала практика. Узел ярости потихоньку рассасывался, всё было хорошо. Это его семья, его любимые люди.

– Ленни, ты выглядишь, как труп, – с улыбкой поделилась Лиза и отправила в рот кусочек жареного бекона.

– Зато ты, как вижу, благоухаешь вовсю, – фыркнул Лен, присаживаясь рядом и отбирая чашку с кофе.

– Эй, милаха, а тебе понравилась наша пробежка? Успел облапать самую шикарную женщину в своей жизни, да ещё и почти голую, со своей-то скоростью?

Лен поморщился. Лиза явно веселилась. В её голосе не было ничего серьёзного, точно не было, знала же, что если правда начнёт обвинять кого в таком, её брат просто взорвётся. Но нет, только пыталась вогнать Барри в краску. Да и не стал бы тот устраивать ничего подобного, слишком хороший. Настолько, что и мысли бы подобной не допустил. Лен видел, как тот твёрдо и уверенно отводил взгляд не из страха даже, а потому что сам был таков.

– Не забудь про ту жутко смешную шутку, что я слышал уже сотню раз, – фыркнул Барри.

– Это про какую? – обернулась на него Лиза.

– У нас был секс, пока ты поворачивала голову, – подмигнул Барри, заливая себе кофе в термокружку.

Лиза оглушительно рассмеялась и бросила в него смятую салфетку.

– Эх, а когда я тебя впервые встретил, думал, что ты куда невиннее, – покачал головой Лен.

– А я – что ты куда проницательнее, но как мы все жестоко ошибались, – парировал Барри. – Ладно, я на работу, у нас явно будет завал после неудачной облавы.

– Не дай им дрочить на моё нижнее бельё! – крикнула Лиза вслед закрывающейся двери, а потом повернулась к своему брату. – Не проеби всё, Ленни.

– В смысле? – устало спросил он, заливаясь кофе.

– В прямом. Не проеби этого мальчика.

– Лиз, – вздохнул Лен.

– Нет, я серьёзно. Ленни, ты посмотри на себя! Этот милаха – лучшее, что случалось с тобой за всю жизнь. Ну, за исключением меня, конечно.

– Конечно, – послушно кивнул он.

– Вот. Посмотри на себя. Ты... Ленни, ты знаешь, я люблю тебя, но, правда, посмотри на себя, ты был... – Лиза покачала головой. – У тебя никогда не было ничего подобного, с... да никогда, наверное. Когда ты в последний раз был в запое? Настоящем запое, Ленни? Когда Флэш появился в твоей жизни, даже как противник, ты изменился. Да, была та глупая, идиотская, безрассудная выходка с твоими путешествиями во времени, но... даже это. Раньше ты только всё тщательно планировал, грабил, а в перерывах бухал и скорее существовал, а не жил. А теперь... не проеби его, братец. Другого такого, кто примет тебя со всеми твоими тараканами, твоим образом жизни, но при этом не даст скатиться в конец... И если ты прибежишь ко мне плакаться, оттолкнув его своим мудачеством, я дам тебе пинка под зад.

– Не помню, чтобы ты была такой сентиментальной, – буркнул Лен, чувствуя крайнюю неловкость.

– Не помню, чтобы ты был таким влюблённым, – ответила ему Лиза. – Короче, я тебе голову откручу, если обидишь милаху. А теперь скажи, какая из твоих квартир станет моей. И именно квартир, Ленни, склады и прочие клоповники оставь себе. Девушка любит комфорт.

– Засранка.

– От придурка слышу.


	25. Chapter 25

Негодяи затаились на пару дней, наверняка, в срочном порядке подчищая возможные хвосты, чтобы их ещё раз не застали врасплох. Сменили номера телефонов, какие-то свои жилища. По большей части Барри был в курсе этого только потому, что ему об этом сообщил Лен, назвав и новый номер, и заставив быстро собрать вещи для переезда в другое убежище. И Барри мог только поражаться тому, как сильно отличались их сборы, и тому, как мало, на самом деле, личных вещей у преступников, что могли о них рассказать. Не то чтобы Барри доставляло удовольствие копаться в нижнем белье Лизы, но кроме этого самого белья в вещах, утащенных из её квартиры ФБР, реально не было на что смотреть. Ну, ещё там была одна картина над кроватью, давно числившаяся украденной, но на этом всё. Ни Лиза, ни её брат почти не хранили ничего ценного в своём жилье. Запирали награбленное где-то в анонимной ячейке хранения в доках? Под другим именем в банках? Или Лиза уже перевезла большую часть своего самого дорогого барахла на тот остров? Не было в уликах и личных фотографий, техники с важной информацией, записей и планов – ничего. Совершенно безличные именно убежища, а не дома, в привычном понимании «законопослушных граждан». Негодяи жили так, что всегда могли сорваться с места и сбежать, оставляя жилища позади, подхватывая лишь то, что уместится в рюкзак.

В общем, у всех была небольшая передышка. Агенты вовсю пытались раскопать в вынесенном из квартиры Лизы хоть что-то ценное (за исключением той самой картины), и понять, как так их рейд был раскрыт и подозреваемая успела уйти, когда они даже в полиции не сообщили об ордере да и вообще действовали в режиме полной секретности, не без причин полагая, что Негодяи могли давно взломать и местную сеть, и наоставить жучков во время своих вторжений. К счастью, хоть Флэша никто не подозревал, даже Джо. И объяснить ему свой поступок Барри бы не смог: почему он теперь не просто встречается с Леном, а ещё и, по сути, совершил ради него преступление. Мог, конечно, сказать ему, что только Лизу он бы и спасал, даже ради Лена не переступил грань. Не потому, что не любил его, а потому, что, ну... это же Лиза. В конце концов, Лен бы сам выбрался, да и любого из своих Негодяев рано или поздно вытащил, но Лиза... ради своей сестры он бы насрал на все договорённости, если только подозрение возникло бы, что с Лизой не обращаются как с королевой. Ад на земле устроил бы, лишь бы сразу вытащить младшую сестрёнку, Негодяев бы за собой потащил. Так что хорошо, что Джо ни о чём не догадывается, да и откуда бы Барри узнал об облаве, если полиции о ней не сообщили, верно? Да кто в своём уме предположит, что кто-то из Негодяев мог позвонить Флэшу с криком «Спаси!»? Даже если так оно и было? Вот-вот.

А потом Негодяи словно решили оторваться за дни бездействия и показать, что их дух не сломлен из-за вторжения в жилище одной из них. Совершили несколько дерзких ограблений прямо под носом полиции и ФБР, сыпали постами в соцсетях, с особенным удовольствием выкладывая селфи прямо за спинами ищущих их агентов. Свой внутренний челлендж будто устроили: кто ближе всех подберётся к фбровцу для фотки и не попадётся. А, ну ещё и картину Лизы обратно выкрали, тоже устроив целый спектакль с заигрываниями. Вот честно, Барри даже ревновать начал. И это он и заявил Лену, когда они с ним и Лизой в очередной раз зависали вместе уже на новой квартире Лена (наконец-то не надо было выбирать место с каменным полом на первом этаже без подвала).

– В смысле? – не понял Лен. Лиза только хихикнула.

– В прямом. Раньше ты так изгалялся только ради меня, да и то не каждый день устраивал подобное! А теперь!.. Я ревную!

– Да, Ленни, на кого из федералов у тебя стояк, а? – поддакнула Лиза.

– Ой, да идите вы оба, – отмахнулся Лен, прикладываясь к пиву.

– Так на кого, Ле-е-енни? – протянул Барри. – Та ледяная дамочка, ты же любишь лёд? Или у тебя краш на судмедэкспертов, и стояк на этого придурка Кёртиса? А он тот ещё придурок!

– Как показывает практика, привлекают меня именно что придурки, – мрачно отозвался Лен.

– То есть, всё же, Кёртис, – преувеличенно громко вздохнул Барри, не давая сбить себя с темы даже таким очевидным наездом.

– Ленни, милаха больше не будет вытаскивать меня от федералов, если ты променяешь его на одного из них! – толкнула брата в плечо Лиза.

– Не беспокойся, – успокоил её Барри. – Ты-то не виновата в том, что твой Ленни не может справиться со своим стояком.

– Ненавижу вас обоих, – завёл привычную ворчливую шарманку Лен, двумя глотками высасывая оставшуюся половину бутылки.

– Не, ты нас обожаешь, – легкомысленно отмахнулась Лиза. – Но, и правда, уделяй своему милашке больше внимания, а то бросит ещё ледышку такую. А мне потом выслушивать от вас обоих кучу слезливого дерьма.

– Да-да, если бы ты так активно за мной бегал, то я бы куда раньше рухнул в твои объятья. А сейчас ты так этого Кёртиса окучиваешь, у-у-у-у, явно хочешь его сильнее, чем меня.

– Этот Кёртис симпатичный? – спросила Лиза.

– Ничего так. Но придурок тот ещё, обожает высказываться о том, как мы в полиции хреново работаем. А теперь ещё и парня у меня отбивает!

– Ну, милашка, не расстраивайся, давай я ему глазки-то повыцарапаю, сучке такой?

– Ещё и истеричная сучка, – со всей серьёзностью подтвердил Барри. – То бирочки не того цвета, то отчёты скрепкой не там закреплены, то ещё какая-то ерунда! А твой братец ещё и запал на это недоразумение!

– Вы уже всё решили за меня, да? – простонал Лен, роняя голову на сложенные перед собой руки. – Я грёбанный Капитан Холод! Гроза Централ-Сити! Повелитель ёбанного времени! И нет, никакого уважения!

– Будешь таким нытиком, тот агентик на тебя не посмотрит, – фыркнула Лиза.

– Эй, не давай ему советов, как завоевать кого-то другого! – еле сдерживая смех, продолжил Барри.

– А тебе так нужен тот, кто готов сменить тебя на какого-то доёбистого придурка?

Лен продолжил тихо стонать и даже биться головой о ладони на столе.

– Окей, мы уже нанесли ему достаточную моральную травму, я отомщён, – Барри наконец не справился и рассмеялся в голос, даже приобнял Лена.

– Ну ладно, если что – обращайся, – великодушно разрешила Лиза и поднялась со стула. – Пойду я, мальчики. Милаха, я скину тебе рекомендации по постам в инсте.

– Ага, пока, – Барри махнул ей рукой, не отнимая подбородка от спины Лена. Хлопнула входная дверь со щелчком замка. – Лен, ну ты чего, мы же пошутили, Ленни.

– Если мы достаточно достанем федералов, им придётся свалить. Их начальство не может вечно разбираться с таким потоком унижений всего агентства. 

– Или они озлобятся ещё сильнее и бросят на вас все силы.

– Ну, тут пан или пропал. Но, эй, – Лен поднял голову. – Я заставлю их свалить, и вновь будем веселиться вместе. А то ты даже не появляешься на наших ограблениях теперь, я скучаю. Хочу по тебе стрелять, а не по всяким там... Кёртисам.

– Ты такой романтик, – Барри аж растаял и обнял ещё крепче. Надо же какие странные вещи теперь заставляют его умиляться. Например, что его парень хочет стрелять именно по нему, а не по ФБР. Надо бы Кейтлин попросить провести психиатрическую оценку...

– Пацан, да ты ебанутый на всю голову, – высказал мысли Барри Лен.

Вздохнули оба, а потом, когда они оба готовились заснуть в кровати, Лен притиснулся ближе и выдохнул ему в ухо тихо-тихо:

– Я люблю тебя, – впервые с тех пор, как сделал это случайно.


	26. Chapter 26

Варианты издевательств над агентами ФБР, ну, те, что не переходили определённую грань, явно заканчивались. Так или иначе, им уже приходилось более-менее повторяться: ну там всякие флэшмобы в соцсетях, ограбления под самым носом, сувениры да кража личных вещей. Лен тоже это явно понимал, так что в какой-то момент словно невзначай обронил, что сваливает по делам на пару дней или неделю. То ли у него было правда намечено дело, раз кончились идеи издевательств (не деньги же), то ли это было именно очередное издевательство: мол, посмотрите, для Негодяев какая-то там самая массовая облава ФБР за кучу десятилетий – не такое уж и важное событие.

– Могу узнать, куда ты? – решил спросить Барри. Помните, что случилось, когда в прошлый раз не спросил? Вот.

– Вашингтон.

– Вашин... Лен! Не смей трогать Конституцию! И Декларацию Независимости тоже!

– Не тот Вашингтон, Скарлет. Штат. Ничего серьёзного, так, маленькая халтурка. Но насчёт Декларации ещё подумаю. «Сокровище Наций» было достаточно интересным. И вдохновляющим.

– Не. Смей. Я серьёзно, Лен.

– Посмотрим, – хмыкнул он. 

Негодяи свалили из города, а агенты продолжали рыть носом землю, пытаясь отыскать спрятавшихся преступников. Их-то не предупредили о временном отъезде из Централ-Сити. С другой стороны, у ФБР теперь было время погоняться за Флэшем с целью назадавать кучу вопросов. Или арестовать за компанию. Сложно было определить их основной мотив, даже отираясь рядом в полиции. Справедливости ради, Флэш за последние несколько недель – с того самого ограбления банка Федерального Резерва – редко появлялся на улицах. В разборки ФБР с Негодяями было лезть себе дороже, а большая часть других преступников словно решила затаиться, наблюдая за шоу, ну или не желая лезть на рожон, когда рядом столько защитников закона тусуется. Так что Барри остановил лишь парочку совсем уж отъявленных отморозков и одного мету. И ещё иногда бегал туда-сюда без особой цели, сбрасывая накапливающуюся энергию.

А сегодня пришлось втискиваться в костюм из-за пожара в отеле. Тот был набит под завязку: народ и без того валил посмотреть на местных знаменитостей, а теперь, когда Негодяи «выходили в свет» почти каждый день из-за ФБР, наплыв резко увеличился. И туристам, кстати, тоже не сказали, что Лен-то со своей бандой уже как несколько дней резко свалил. И вот теперь этих восторженных фанатов надо было вытаскивать почти из огня. Пожар был не то чтобы очень опасный, но людей было, и правда, много, да и коридоров с этажами немало, чтобы пожарные успели всех вывести. Особенно когда основная лестница рухнула.

В итоге, всё прошло неплохо. Жертв не было, так, пара ожогов, да несколько надышавшихся угарным газом, которым уже помогали парамедики. Барри и сам остановился у одной из «скорых», дыша чистым кислородом из баллона – сам-то сколько бегал сквозь дым туда-сюда.

– Мистер... Флэш? – послышался голос со спины. Да бля... Они что, дежурили у пожара, надеясь выловить его?

– Может не надо? – Барри обернулся и составил самое жалобное выражение лица, на которое был способен с учётом фактора надетой маски.

– Где Леонард Снарт? – не купилась агентша, что уже всеми была прозвана как «Ледяная Леди». С места в карьер, да?

– Честно? Понятия не имею, – отмахнулся Барри, закашлялся и вновь приложил маску к лицу. Впрочем, дышать было всё легче – спидстерская регенерация работала на славу.

– И вы думаете, что я в это поверю?

– Он уже как четыре дня уехал вместе с остальными по делам. А вы не в курсе?

– Куда?

– Вроде в Вашингтон, точнее не скажу, даже если захочу, – не знаю, – Барри специально не стал уточнять про штат. Скорее всего агенты также решат, что Негодяи нацелились на столицу и её богатства, так что одновременно Барри и не солгал, и не подставит полной правдой Лена и остальных.

– А где он скрывается? Где его убежище? – продолжила допытываться агентесса.

– Так я и рассказал, – Барри закатил глаза. – Он – мой парень, с чего мне его сдавать?

– С того, что вы препятствуете федеральному расследованию. И помогаете скрываться лицу в федеральном розыске. Это – федеральное преступление.

– Какая жалость, что мне не получится предъявить федеральное обвинение, не зная кто я. И словить, чтобы заковать в федеральные наручники тоже вряд ли выйдет. Упс, да? То есть: федеральный упс.

– Это не смешно. Этот ваш...

– Он не мой. Он свой собственный, – перебил агентшу Барри уже набившими оскомину словами. – В общем, удачи. Или нет. Пока! – и пока не пришлось ещё глубже закапывать себя в преступную ложь, поспешил смыться. Ох, опять Джо заведёт свою шарманку...

Лен всё ещё никак не противился тому, что Барри жил у него, даже когда сам он сваливал на неделю куда-то по своим воровским делам. Может это и было наглостью, но сил жить с Джо просто не было. Барри честно верил, что его приёмный отец однажды отойдёт, что примет если не самого Лена, то хотя бы выбор Барри. Но... Он мог подуспокаиваться, но чуть что – и срывался в пучину обвинений вновь. А сейчас всё это ФБР... Джо теперь был в состоянии перманентного раздражения и изливал его на Барри при любом удобном и неудобном случае. Так что сегодня Барри привычно профазировал через дверь, дабы не рыться в сумке в поиске ключей, принялся раскладывать покупки в холодильник и по шкафам и лишь потом услышал яркий и многозначительный хмык у себя за спиной.

– Вернулся уже? – Барри улыбнулся и не успел обернуться, как его уже обняли со спины, прижимая к широкой твёрдой груди.

– М-м-м, агам-с, – дыхание защекотало короткие волоски у виска, а потом кожа за ухом почувствовала мягкое касание губ.

– Мороженое растает, Лен.

– Похуй.

– Мятное. С шоколадной крошкой. Твоё любимое.

Лен ещё раз фыркнул, не отлипая от Барри, повёл рукой над столешницей, вытянул из пакета банку с мороженым и засунул ее в только что сотворенный ледяной контейнер. А потом полез холоднющими пальцами под рубашку вдоль живота. Барри вздрогнул, но не отстранился, а наоборот вжался сильнее спиной в Лена.

– Это, конечно, куда проще, чем дать мне засунуть мороженое в морозилку, Лен.

– Скучал по тебе, Скарлет, – не позволил сбить себя Лен, прихватил губами мочку уха и продолжил лапать под рубашкой.

Барри внезапно понял, что Лен почти всегда называет его прозвищами, связанными с супергеройской деятельностью, когда Барри – собственно, Барри Аллен. А когда он – Флэш, то, по возможности, наедине или рядом с теми, кто и так знал тайну личности, называл по реальному имени. Раньше, наверное, это было сродни издёвке – мол, я знаю кто ты, и буду напоминать постоянно. Теперь же... Лен словно объединял обе личности, добавлял Флэша к Барри, а Барри к Флэшу. Даже сам Барри привык разделять свои две жизни, как бы делить на двух разных людей, а Лен, наоборот, видел их обоих сразу, неразрывно.

Лен продолжал свои домогательства, покрывал шею влажными, даже мокрыми поцелуями, что-то тихо-тихо урчал. Барри и не думал этим самым домогательствам сопротивляться, только откинул голову Лену на плечо, сам опёрся на него, словно на самую удобную в мире вертикальную кушетку. Сексуальную такую кушетку, сексуально-активную даже. Барри хихикнул своим мыслям, Лен же недовольно заворчал на это, стиснул в объятьях сильнее. Ну да, над крутым-прекрутым Капитаном Холодом нельзя хихикать, когда он тут изображает из себя секс-машину. Барри невероятным усилием воли подавил очередной смешок, даже сумел перевести его в тихий стон. А вот это Лену явно понравилось: Барри чувствовал спиной, как он гордо плечи расправил. Божечки, вроде такой весь из себя ледяной преступник, а его провокациям поддаётся как мальчишка.

– Чёрт, пацан, какой же ты... Какой же ты...

– Какой? – не смог не спросить Барри.

– Не порти момент, – шикнул на него Лен.

– Но какой же я? – продолжил допытываться он.

– Мой, – коротко рыкнул Лен.

– Как ёмко, – хмыкнул Барри.

– А ещё правда. Мой. Бля... так бы и жил в тебе.

– Криповато.

– Заткнись. Чёрт, – Лен уткнулся ему в затылок, глубоко вздохнул. – Охуенно пахнешь.

– Это твой гель для душа, между прочим.

– Ещё одно доказательство, что ты мой. И заткнись.

– Да ладно, трепаться со мной ты любишь не меньше, чем спать.

– О, ты то ещё трепло, Скарлет.

– Ну, в этом мы похожи, правда, Снежок?

– Снежок?

– Не всё же тебе придумывать прозвища. Или лучше назвать тебя Сосулей? Леденцом? Моим полярным медвежонком?

– Ну ты и засранец.

– Учился у лучшего. Ну, мишка мой, не дуйся, – Барри завёл руку за спину и коротко потрепал по ёжику волос Лена.

– Засра-а-а-анец, – повторился Лен. – Но мой засранец.

– Леденец мой лединечек, Ленни-лединечик!

– Не знал бы, что это невозможно, решил бы что ты пиздец надрался. Но нет, ты просто ебанутый на всю башку.

– Уж кто бы говорил, мистер-я-выбешу-всё-ФБР. Ленни-Ленни-Леденец, а в штанишках огурец! – издевательски пропел Барри.

– Малыш, попробуй мой конец, – в тон ответил ему Лен. Ну да, рифмоплётная форма «отсоси». Да будто Барри против был.

– Милый, ну раз ты так настаиваешь, – Барри со смешком вывернулся из обнимающих рук, обернулся и тут же опустился на колени рядом с так и не разобранными до конца пакетами из продуктового. Джинсы Лена предсказуемо топорщились в паху, да и чувствовал Барри его настроение только что собственной задницей – объятия-то были ужас какие тесные.

– Настаиваю, – кивнул Лен с предвкушающей улыбкой, взъерошил ему волосы.

Барри усмехнулся в ответ и демонстративно заложил руки за спину, взялся зубами за пуговицу джинс. Ради этого трюка он всю неделю тренировался, пока, собственно, Лена не было в городе, все брюки обслюнявил. Но, судя по несдержанному выдоху и сжавшимся пальцам в своих волосах, Барри понял, что тратил своё время не зря. Лену сюрприз понравился. Следом за пуговицей точно так же одним ртом Барри расправился и с молнией, оттянул вниз грубую ткань джинс и более тонкую и нежную белья.

– Выделываешься, Скарлет? – в голосе Лена прорезалась возбуждённая хрипотца. 

Барри не ответил, ну, точнее, не ответил словами. Только медленно-медленно провёл языком по налившейся кровью головке. Лен сдавленно зашипел, пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы, забрался за уши и вернулся к затылку мягкими массирующими движениями. Барри скользнул губами вдоль гладкой натянувшейся кожи, открыл рот шире, позволяя толкнуться себе в горло. И уж совсем несдержанно Лен простонал, как только язык Барри завибрировал отдельно от всего тела. Да, это тоже пришлось потренировать, но, опять же, стоило того, разве нет? Да и надо же было чем-то заняться, учитывая, что на работе спокойно, в городе тоже, смотреть сериалы и фильмы без ехидных комментариев Лена уже не так интересно, а у Циско свои проекты, так что и экспериментов в Стар Лабс не так много.

– Господи, парень... Ты в курсе, что ты ебучее чудо? 

Барри выпустил член изо рта, отстранился, картинно задумался со всем этим постукиванием пальцем по губам, почёсыванием виска и прочим.

– Думаю, да, моё существование можно определить как чудо в самом библейском смысле.

Лен закатил глаза.

– Может в самом библейском смысле продолжишь познавать меня? Стоя в молитвенной позе?

– То есть продолжить отсасывать?

– Какой догадливый. Приступай, – и даже надавил на затылок рукой. Хотя Барри мог отметить, что давление это было больше формальным, чем реальным. Лен мог бы давить куда сильнее, а еще крепче, например, схватиться за волосы, не давая вывернуться. В общем, у Барри были все возможности отказаться даже без использования мета-сил. И поэтому даже мыслей сделать это не появилось.

Барри позволил солоноватой от выступившей естественной смазки плоти скользнуть вдоль языка до самого горла, вновь пропустил вибрацию сквозь этот самый язык, насладился очередным шикарным стоном сверху. Долго Лен предсказуемо не продержался: ну, новый трюк там, а ещё некоторый перерыв в их сексуальной жизни из-за отъезда... Хм, а Лен улучал момент, чтобы скрыться от своей команды, чтобы передёрнуть? Это, кстати, Барри и спросил, только утерев рот тыльной стороной ладони. И был обозван придурком, а ответа так и не получил. Ну вот.

– Тогда я покупки доразберу и продолжим?

– Ага, – ответил Лен и широко зевнул так, что Барри испугался за сохранность его челюсти.

– Мой план настолько скучный? – не смог не подколоть Барри, вытаскивая мороженку из ледяного контейнера и перекладывая её в морозильник.

– Просто не выспался.

– О, так был увлечён разбоем и прочим весельем, что поспать забыл?

– Да нет, просто в Сиэтле у нас было одно на всех небольшое убежище.

– И кто так громко храпит? Скажи, что это Мардон! Или Хартли? Или, о божечки, Шона?

– Просто не получается нормально спать в одной комнате с другими людьми.

– Но со мной-то ты спишь... да? Или?..

– С тобой сплю, – перебил его Лен, не давая уйти в полную самобичевания теорию, что из-за его, Барри, присутствия, он совсем не высыпается. – Ты и Лиза – другое. С остальными не могу.

– О... Лен... – Барри поставил коробку хлопьев, которую держал в руке, справился с дрожью в ней и прямиком бросился Лену на шею. Это... это было, наверное, даже трогательнее всяких «я люблю тебя», хотя их Барри тоже ценил, просто... Просто... Если так подумать, то паранойя в Лене должна достигать немыслимых масштабов, учитывая его детство, криминальную жизнь, несколько отсидок в тюрьмах – всё вот это... Естественно, что он не мог нормально спать рядом с другими людьми, на самом подсознательном уровне ожидая подвоха или удара в спину. Барри как-то не задумывался об этом раньше, ему и в голову не приходило подобное. Странно, что не приходило, на самом-то деле.

– Не размазывай сопли только, – фыркнул ему куда-то в висок Лен. – Просто я даже во сне помню, что имею дело с двухмесячным щеночком лабрадора из тех видео про пасху.

– Я тебе только что отсосал, Лен. Не превращай себя в зоофила-педофила.

– Фу, пацан, фу, – Лен отцепил от себя его руки и даже легко толкнул в грудь двумя пальцами. – Фу ещё раз. И я всё ещё хочу спать, так что иду в душ. Если хочешь продолжить то, что ты там хотел продолжить, то закончи с продуктами, и можешь ко мне присоединиться.

– Ну спасибо за дозволение, – Барри закатил глаза и вернулся к распихиванию хлопьев по кухонным шкафчикам.


	27. Chapter 27

Федералы свалили из Централ-Сити ещё через пару недель: видимо, их начальству надоело, что их агентство выставляют в столь идиотском свете. Жизнь возвращалась в норму, ну, в ту немного долбанутую норму, что цвела и пахла с возвращения Лена в мир живых. Вчера вот он со своей бандой хорошо так повеселился с пацаном на одной выставке, а сейчас этот самый пацан валялся с ним рядом на диване, залипая в телевизор. Идиллия, не иначе.

Лен лениво щёлкал каналы, как вдруг взгляд зацепился за знакомое лицо, и он тут же нажал кнопку, чтобы вернуться назад. Лиза и Мардон. На каком-то ток-шоу. Что за?..

– Капитан Холод так и не пожелал к нам присоединиться? – спросила ведущая.

– Не, Ленни у меня стеснительный немного, – Лиза очаровательно улыбнулась. – Даже его инстаграм веду я.

– А как же тот случай с вызовом на дуэль Зелёной Стрелы?

– Ну да, это тоже я. И, кстати, как мне сообщил один источник, пожелавший остаться анонимным, за Стрелу инсту ведёт его подружка. Очень-очень быстро сообщил, если вы понимаете о чём я.

– О как.

– Ага. Ленни подулся немножко, конечно, но какое было шоу, не правда ли?

– Этого не отнять, мы внимательно следили за развитием ситуации. И надо отметить, что зрители больше болели за Капитана Холода, чем за Зелёную Стрелу. Каково вам осознавать, что, будучи суперзлодеями, вы получаете куда большую любовь и поддержку, чем супергерои?

– Мы не суперзлодеи, мы воры, – поправила её Лиза.

– Ну воровать-то – это зло. А ещё никто не будет спорить, что вы – супер. Выходит, что вы суперзлодеи.

– То, что мы – супер, отрицать сложно, – хмыкнул Мардон, слегка пошевелил пальцами, и взявшийся ниоткуда ветерок в студии принялся обдувать его, кинематографично ероша волосы. А волосы Лизы – куда сильнее из-за их длины.

– Придурок, – рыкнула та, пихнув его в плечо. – А ну выруби вентилятор, я на причёску час убила!

Лен вздохнул и переключил канал. Возмущаться и сопротивляться было уже поздно. Сам же активно пользовался медийной популярностью, чтобы выбесить федералов – после такого останавливать своих Негодяев в том же было крайним лицемерием. Наверное.

Барри только что-то ничего не комментировал, хотя обычно у него находилось минимум пара шуток для подобных ситуаций. Лен глянул в сторону. Оу. Пацан, оказывается, задремал у него на плече. Вымотался, что ли, совсем после смены в участке, недолгого, но патруля и работы в Стар Лабс?

– Эй, Скарлет, – Лен легко толкнул его в плечо. Как бы ни мило выглядел пацан, потом же будет ныть, что у него всё тело ломит от неудачной позы во время сна. И кому тут сорок с лишним лет, а? И это Лен ещё выкинул из расчётов годы, проведённые вне времени. Хотя, надо признать, то ли мета-силы, то ли взрыв, возможно, отмотал ему десяток-другой лет назад. По крайней мере, спина и колени болели, только если уж совсем их задолбать. А ещё сон наладился, похмелье было не столь жёстким, ну а если вспомнить о сексе... Хм.

– М-м-м-мя-я?

– Ты что, только что мяукнул? – не поверил своим ушам Лен.

– Нгх... ничего подобного, – пробурчал Барри, нагло вытирая слюни о футболку Лена, неловким движением головы. Паршивец.

– Да нет, вполне мяукнул. Миленький такой маленький котёночек, – Лен даже поднял руку и почесал Барри за ухом.

– Эй! – пацан резко сбросил сонливость и руку с себя. Чуть ли не зашипел тем самым котёночком. Прелесть-то какая.

– Кис-кис-кис!

– Ты – гондон!

– А ты мой котик.

– Гондон как есть, – Барри вздохнул и улёгся обратно.

– Не устраивайся, котик, опять уснёшь. Мурлыкаешь ты, конечно, очень занимательно, но вот твои стенания об убитой спине не так приятны.

– И как я только умудрился полюбить тебя, а?

– Да сам удивляюсь. Хотя есть пара предположений... ну, вон, в интернете есть по этому поводу несколько идей. Например, о том, что я чертовски горяч.

– Да уж, как оказалось, любовь зла, но отнюдь не слепа. Подстава подстав.

– Харе жаловаться, пацан, и хватит уже слюнявить мою одежду! Ты это делаешь отнюдь не скрытно, как бы ты на то не надеялся!

– Да иди ты, – на словах отмахнулся Барри, при этом продолжая устраиваться на груди Лена, как на подушке.

– Это ты иди. В душ. А потом в кровать. Давай, вперёд, двигай своей очаровательной попкой, котёночек.

– Ты это так просто не забудешь, да?

– Именно. Двигай-двигай.

Барри ещё что-то проворчал себе под нос, но послушно начал подниматься с места. И вопреки собственным же словам, Лен дёрнул его за руку, буквально роняя за себя, несдержанно впился поцелуем в губы, зарываясь пальцами в и так взъерошенные волосы. Боже, пацан, его пацан. И правда непонятно, как и с чего полюбивший его. Такой милый, такой уязвимый, засыпающий у него на плече как нечто само собой разумеющееся, а сейчас такой заторможенный из-за внезапного пробуждения. И ведь это тот же человек, который пули голыми руками ловит, да почти в одиночку защищает город ото всех мета-угроз. Ну как тут сдержаться? Особенно крышу рвало от осознания, что ему всё это позволено, что он правда может вот так подтащить к себе пацана, получить его всего в собственное распоряжение, целовать, трогать, обладать. Да как вообще он смог получить такое сокровище? Не иначе как украл в какой-то странной кармической лавке. Лучшая кража в его жизни. Ох, права была Лиза, права... Хотя, когда это она ошибалась? Ну, за исключением того случая с «дуэлью»... А ещё эта интрижка с Сарой... И вообще много других её интрижек... Ладно, Лиза не всегда права, но по поводу Барри точно была.

– Ты меня, кажется, спать посылал, – пробормотал Барри, как только ему дали возможность нормально вздохнуть.

– М-м-м, ага. Точно.

– И я не смогу пойти спать, пока ты меня держишь.

– Ну да, наверное.

– Всё ещё держишь.

– Хотел бы вывернуться – уже бы это сделал.

– Ненавижу, когда ты прав, – совсем уж как-то тихо пробурчал Барри.

– То есть всегда?

– Да иди ты, – фыркнул он, шлёпнул ладонью по груди, коротко чмокнул в губы и всё же вывернулся.

– Могу и пойти. За тобой в душ, например.

– Ну кто бы сомневался, – Барри покачал головой. – Так ты идёшь или как?

– Никогда не мог тебе отказывать.


End file.
